Drôle de guerre
by lesvalkyries
Summary: Junio de 1940. Al comenzar la II Guerra Mundial, el Teniente Kylo Ren del Ejército alemán es enviado a ocupar el pueblo francés de Bussy. En su estadía allí, será alojado en la casa de una Madame de la alta sociedad y conocerá a Rey, una joven huérfana alineada con la Resistencia. Los prejuicios, el odio y el amor se desarrollaran en forma insospechada entre ambos. SuiteFrancesa AU
1. Prólogo

**Alertas: violencia / referencias directas e indirectas a la prostitución / xenofobia y racismo típicos de la época / contenido sexual explícito.**

.

* * *

.

 **Francia, 17 de junio de 1940**

La luz de la mañana se filtraba por la ventana, bañando la habitación del desván con su alegre brillo. El verano estaba llegando a su cenit, regalando días de sol y calidez al pueblo agreste de Bussy. Cuando los rayos alcanzaron los pies de la cama, Rey se tapó la cabeza con la sábana, en un intento de mantener apartada la luz del día.

Al instante, la puerta del desván se abrió y oyó crujir suavemente las tablas del suelo.

—Rey, ¡despierta! —siseó Jessica, mientras la sacudía con fuerza.

—¡Déjame ya! —gimió— ¿No ves que Madame no hizo sonar la campana aún?

—La Madame ya está despierta. Algo sucede, porque en el piso de abajo la cocina es un alboroto. Más nos vale estar listas si no queremos ganarnos un sermón.

Con un suspiro exasperado, Rey descorrió las sábanas que cubrían su cabeza. La habitación que compartía con Jess, destinada a alojar al personal de servicio, ya estaba plenamente iluminada. La luz se reflejaba en las paredes blancas y las vigas de madera oscura que se inclinaban en el techo crujían esporádicamente. El mobiliario era sencillo, pero funcional a sus necesidades: dos catres metálicos, una cómoda, un espejo, dos mesitas de noche y un rincón de aseo personal. Aquí y allá, el colorido de algunos jarrones colmados de iris y rosas rompían la monotonía del espacio.

Jess estaba sentada al borde de su cama, lista para comenzar el día: llevaba un vestido color anaranjado y tenía el cabello azabache recogido en una larga trenza. Sus ojos negros y rasgados la examinaron con un brillo travieso mientras se desperezaba.

Cuando Rey se finalmente se incorporó, se sentó a su lado, aún soñolienta.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche? —susurró a su amiga—. Ya era casi madrugada cuando regresaste.

—Regresé a una hora absolutamente respetable —dijo Jess, con una sonrisa—. Dormías como lirón.

—Eran pasadas las doce y aún no estabas en la casa. Solo tú eres capaz de encontrar compañía masculina en medio de una guerra. ¿Es de por aquí? ¿Tiene todas las extremidades en su lugar?

— ¡Ey! ¿Desde cuándo me controlas? —dijo, divertida—. De todas formas, es una historia para otro momento. La Madame nos llamará pronto y quiero saber qué rayos pasa.

Mientras Jess abandonaba el cuarto, Rey comenzó a vestirse. Había ingresado al servicio de la viuda Madame Holdo tras abandonar el orfanato a los diecisiete años, es decir, casi dos años atrás. No era que el cambio de aire no le agradara. A pesar del trabajo duro que demandaba el mantenimiento de la casa, al menos allí nunca le había faltado nada.

Sin embargo, la vida en la Mansión se le antojaba un poco melancólica. Jess le había contado que eso se debía a que el único hijo varón de la familia había partido a París para servir en la Fuerza Aérea Francesa justo algunos días antes de su llegada. Ahora, la ausencia del querido primogénito de los Holdo –siempre amable y alegre, según había escuchado- había arrojado un manto de tristeza sobre la Madame y todo el personal.

Rey se miró en el espejo mientras terminaba de lavarse la cara. El bronceado del sol veraniego empezaba a destacar las pecas en su nariz y hacía resaltar sus ojos color avellana. Con movimientos precisos, abotonó el vestido celeste sobre su delgado cuerpo y procedió a ajustarse el cabello castaño en tres rodetes.

Una vez lista, estiró las sábanas de la cama. La pesadez en el aire auguraba altas temperaturas para el mediodía y, con algo de suerte, tal vez tuviera tiempo libre para bañarse en el lago y leer bajo la sombra de los árboles. Cuidadosamente, levantó el colchón y extrajo la copia de _Les trois mousquetaires_ que había «tomado prestada» de la biblioteca de la casa. La sostuvo con reverencia unos instantes mientras acariciaba las letras brillantes grabadas en la tapa.

Para ella, una niña huérfana y pobre que había crecido en el campo, los libros eran uno de los pocos placeres que disfrutaba con verdadera fascinación. Si en su infancia las lecturas habían resultado limitadas a la pobre selección del orfanato, no era de extrañar que la amplia biblioteca de la Mansión la dejara absolutamente extasiada.

En su estancia allí, Rey había descubierto que la mayor parte de los libros habían pertenecido al primogénito de los Holdo, dado que las siglas «G.H» figuraban en casi todas las portadas. Tal vez por eso la Madame había ordenado a Maz que atesorara toda la colección bajo llave, a la espera del retorno de su amado hijo. Cuando la bondadosa cocinera hubo detectado la insaciable curiosidad de Rey por la lectura, le había permitido extraer algunos tomos sin el conocimiento de la dueña de casa.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la joven envolvió el volumen en un pedazo de tela y lo guardó en el bolsillo del delantal para cuando se presentara la ocasión. Para entonces, el olor a café y pan recién horneado que llegaban al desván habían despertado su estómago, que comenzaba a rugir con exigencia. Tal vez Maz se las había ingeniado para sortear la escasez y conseguirles algo de tocino también. Con una sonrisa de anticipación, abandonó las habitaciones del personal de servicio y bajó de dos en dos los escalones de madera que desembocaban en en el descanso del primer piso y, luego, en el vestíbulo.

Una vez que aterrizara en la antesala con un salto poco elegante, le sorprendió escuchar el sonido de las descargas estáticas en la radio que provenían de la sala principal. Era inusual que el gobierno realizara transmisiones a esta hora de la mañana. O tal vez…

No, no podía augurar nada bueno.

Se acercó lentamente y con sigilo hacia la puerta entornada que daba al salón. A medida que avanzaba, una voz masculina comenzó a distinguirse:

« _…Con el corazón dolorido, os digo hoy que debe cesar la lucha. Anoche me dirigí al adversario para preguntarle si está dispuesto a buscar conmigo, como soldados, después de la batalla y en forma honrosa, los medios para poner fin a las hostilidades..._ »

Las palabras del Mariscal Philippe Petain fueron recibidas como balas. _Así que es cierto_ , pensó mientras un nudo se formaba en su estómago. _Nos rendimos._

Como en un trance, Rey se dirigió por la salida opuesta del pasillo que daba a las cocinas. Allí encontró a Jess y Maz sumidas en un tenso silencio. La voz del Mariscal se oía lejana, pero continuó con parsimonia:

« _…Todos los franceses deben congregarse en torno del gobierno que presido en estas duras pruebas y soportar en silencio la angustia de obedecer solamente a la fe en el destino de la Patria_ » _._

 _._

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :)**

 **Te invito a que me dejes un** ** _review_** **cada tanto y me cuentes que te parece la historia. Los comentarios alegran mi día!**

 **Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a las dos maravillosas betas que leyeron y corrigieron este fic, MJLupin27 y HikariCaelum. Sin su generosa colaboración no me hubiera animado a publicarlo.**

 **Algunos tips históricos:**

 **\- En realidad, el anuncio de Petain fue transmitido el 17 de junio alrededor del mediodía.**

 **\- La servidumbre ya no existía legalmente, pero muchos empleados trabajaban en casas de la aristocracia como si lo fueran.**

 **-** ** _Les trois mousquetaires_** **es una novela de Alejandro Dumas publicada en París en 1844.**


	2. Capítulo 1 Invasores

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Francia, 7 de Julio de 1940**

Rey y Jessica caminaban en silencio por el sendero arbolado que conducía al caserío del pueblo. Los domingos tenían permitido salir de la casa para asistir a la misa de la mañana junto con la Madame, aunque -por supuesto- no compartirían el lujo de viajar en el vehículo de Holdo.

Era mejor así. Rey amaba el verano y esas caminatas le permitían disfrutar del sol y la calidez del campo. El cielo matutino seguía brillando, sin una nube. Los pájaros cantaban en los árboles y el agua se mecía tranquila en el lago. A la naturaleza parecía no importarle lo que estaba a punto de suceder allí.

—Maldita guerra —soltó Jess de pronto, encendiendo un cigarro con impaciencia—. Y malditos alemanes. Todavía no puedo creer que el bastardo de Petain ceda en esta triste farsa. ¿Viste a los Montpellier colgando una bandera nazi esta mañana? Me dan asco. —Meneó la cabeza con desaprobación, liberando el humo por la boca. Luego declaró—: Esto no va a cambiar si no hacemos algo pronto.

Rey estaba de acuerdo con Jess. No podían quedarse simplemente de brazos cruzados y colaborar con el odiado enemigo. Pero la simple idea de tener a los soldados en el pueblo le anudaba el estómago. Hacía unas semanas corría el rumor de que un destacamento alemán se dirigía a ocupar Bussy. Tal como había sucedido en el Danzig y Polonia, era probable que los intrusos reclamaran alojo en las residencias de los locales para instaurar un régimen duradero de dominación y control.

La noticia había sumido a la ciudad en un silencioso revuelo. Aquí y allá, los campesinos se afanaban por ocultar algo de grano y sacrificar a los pocos animales de corral que quedaban. Mejor consumirlos ahora que dejar que caigan en manos de los nazis. Obviamente, el ejército alemán reclamaría hasta la última gallina para sostener sus tropas en el frente.

La llegada inminente del enemigo había puesto a la Mansión patas arriba. La Madame prefería ver sus posesiones arder que en manos de esos «sucios alemanes», y había ordenado a Rey y a Jess ocultar los objetos de valor de la casa, entre los cuales se encontraban, por supuesto, sus preciados libros. Por otra parte, la anciana Maz se las había ingeniado para sobornar al almacenero y acumular algunos artículos «de lujo» –como la canela y el azúcar- en secreto.

El trabajo y la prisa las había dejado agotadas, pero eso no había impedido que los invasores acecharan sus sueños como cuervos hambrientos. Más de una vez durante esa semana, había despertado jadeando, cubierta de sudor, tratando de convencerse de que no había nada que temer aún. El hecho de que Jess siguiera escapando por las noches tampoco la ayudaba a tranquilizar su mente.

—¿Qué estas yendo a hacer por las noches, Jess? —preguntó Rey, en un intento de cambiar el tema de conversación para alejar su ansiedad—. Sé que estás viendo a alguien, y voy a enterarme tarde o temprano…

—No, no lo harás. Y, en todo caso, no es asunto tuyo —contestó, indiferente.

—Sabes que puedes confiármelo…

—No quiero.

—¿Seguirás escapándote cuando los nazis lleguen?

—Tal vez.

—Eres una arrogante, cabeza dura insufrible, ¿lo sabías?

—Si la ladrona de libros sigue insistiendo, podría dar a conocer su oscuro secreto también. —Jess le sonrió con picardía, apagando el cigarro en la grava y dando por finalizada la conversación. En forma casi inconsciente, Rey palpó la copia de _Le comte de Monte-Cristo_ que llevaba oculta en el saco, y sonrió para sus adentros. Tenía la tarde libre y planeaba dedicarse a la lectura de lleno.

Continuaron caminando otro tramo en silencio, disfrutando del sol y la leve brisa de la mañana. Rey llevaba un vestido claro abotonado al frente y un saco adornado con flores estampadas, que contrastaba con la piel bronceada por el sol. Ahora que no estaba de servicio, llevaba el cabello ligeramente ondulado, suelto hasta los hombros. Su amiga, en cambio, vestía un traje sobrio color caqui y llevaba el cabello lacio recogido en un moño desordenado.

Ninguna de las dos usaba medias y eso era una novedad. Desde que la guerra había empezado, la seda y otros textiles eran requisados por el gobierno para abastecer al ejército francés. A pesar de que las piernas desnudas iban en contra de los dictados de la moda parisina, ya nadie se avergonzaba de ello en Bussy. Jamás se atrevería a confesarlo, pero Rey estaba contenta con el cambio. La sensación del viento acariciando sus pantorrillas era deliciosa en esta época del año.

Normalmente, la perspectiva de un domingo soleado bastaba para hacerla sentirse feliz. Sin embargo, aquella mañana de julio, no lograba escapar de la angustia que se agolpaba en su pecho y el presentimiento de que se avecinaban tiempos nefastos.

¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedarían los invasores? ¿Qué pretendían al ocupar un pueblo tan insignificante como Bussy?

Continuamente llegaban historias acerca de las terribles atrocidades cometidas por los nazis en los territorios ocupados: el saqueo, la impunidad, la violencia… Tampoco era la primera vez que un enemigo cruzaba las fronteras de Francia. Las mujeres de más edad aún podían recordar la crueldad del ejército prusiano tras la batalla de Sedan en 1870 y la violencia perpetrada contra los civiles durante la Gran Guerra. En un lapso de menos de setenta años, Francia había sido violada y saqueada dos veces, y esta no tenía por qué ser la excepción.

Tras dejar atrás la campiña, Rey rompió el silencio nuevamente con un suspiro de exasperación.

—¿Cómo crees que serán? —preguntó con un susurro tembloroso— Es decir, no es que no haya visto a un alemán antes. Pero, ¿es cierto lo que dicen de los soldados nazis?

Jess hizo una pausa y la miró detenidamente, con un ápice de pena escrito en el rostro. Luego contestó.

—No esperes un trato amable, si eso es lo que quieres decir. Fuimos vencidos, Rey. No van a dejarnos olvidar eso. No van a olvidar Versalles —Suspiró y tomó a su amiga por el brazo en un gesto protector— Mira, no quiero alarmarte. Pero tenemos que estar preparadas para lo peor, ¿sí?

Por supuesto que Rey entendía lo que quería decir. Las palabras de Jess confirmaban sus peores sospechas.

Sin embargo, tragó saliva y asintió en silencio. Ambas se miraron con tácita determinación antes de volver a emprender viaje. Si así sería, entonces no quedaba salida otra salida que resistir.

.

* * *

.

Esa misma mañana, el _Oberstleutnant_ observaba el pequeño poblado que comenzaba a asomar en el horizonte con ligero aburrimiento. Acorde a su rango, viajaba sentado en el asiento delantero del vehículo que encabezaba la columna de ocupación de la _Wehrmacht_ , seguido por varios convoyes de pertrechos, un destacamento de artillería, otro de motocicletas y cientos de soldados que marchaban a pie.

Hacía poco más de dos semanas, las tropas del _Reich_ habían logrado penetrar en París, obligando al gobierno de Vichy a firmar el armisticio. Para celebrar este hecho sin precedentes, el ejército alemán había desfilado durante tres días enteros por las calles de la capital francesa como si se tratase de una Ópera de Wagner.

Ahora, superada la euforia inicial, el Estado Mayor había dado instrucciones precisas para ponerse a trabajar. Por lo pronto, la misión de Ren era asentarse en el poblado de Bussy y tomar control efectivo del territorio hasta la llegada de su General.

—Un premio por su servicio —había dicho Snoke, mientras le entregaba la promoción al rango de Teniente Coronel—. _Úsalo bien_ —había agregado, solo para sus oídos.

Kylo Ren había captado la indirecta deslizada entre líneas. A todas luces, el ansiado ascenso no solo venía acompañado de una tarea desagradable, sino que encubría el paso final para poner a prueba su lealtad al Gobierno. _Si tan solo hubiera nacido en suelo alemán,_ pensó con una mueca, _seguramente no tendría nada que probar_.

Otro funesto contratiempo que debía a la idiotez de su padre. El recuerdo de la germanofobia de Han Solo hizo que su mano derecha se crispara junto al espejo retrovisor.

—Jamás permitiré que mi hijo crezca en esta tierra maldita plagada de asesinos —había dicho a su madre cuando todavía se desempeñaba como Embajadora en Weimar— Nos iremos a Inglaterra o a Francia.

Desde entonces, y hasta que Kylo Ren hubiera cumplido dieciocho años, los Organa-Solo se habían establecido en Londres y en París. Él no había estado feliz con el arreglo, por supuesto. Sobre todo, desde el momento en que descubriera la verdadera identidad de su familia.

Antes que pudiera detenerse a cavilar sobre ello, los destellos de la ridícula charla que tenía lugar entre sus subalternos lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Solo imaginen —decía el Mayor Ameritage Hux con emoción—, todas esas mujeres dejadas atrás por sus miserables maridos franceses… Seguro están desesperadas por compañía. —Culminó la frase con un gesto obsceno mientras sus acompañantes reían. El Teniente Coronel carraspeó con disgusto. —No me mires así, _Herr Ren_ —dijo, destilando veneno mientras usaba el espejo retrovisor para acomodar su cabello pelirrojo—. Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar alguna francesita mojigata para usted también.

Kylo Ren le devolvió la mirada con desagrado. Por un instante, pensó en amonestarlo, pero en el fondo sabía qué era lo que Hux estaba buscando. Se habían alistado juntos en las _Wehrmacht_ y desde entonces habían desarrollado una relación que a duras penas podía calificarse como amistad. En realidad, ambos se necesitaban. Las conexiones de Brandon Hux le habían abierto las puertas de Generales dispuestos a obviar el hecho de que él no era alemán de nacimiento y, a cambio, Ren le había proporcionado a su hijo cierta protección.

Sin embargo, el reciente ascenso de Ren había reavivado los recelos de Hux, quien no perdía oportunidad para intentar desautorizarlo frente a sus subalternos.

—Yo no me adelantaría, _Armitage —_ replicó Ren—. Sabes perfectamente que el Estado Mayor no tolerará la violación de la población local. Y yo tampoco—agregó con tono amenazante—. Sin embargo, será interesante verte poner en práctica tus galanterías, como en el _122_ de París —dijo, los demás ocupantes del automóvil estallaron en una carcajada aún más fuerte, mientras Hux apretaba los labios con una mueca de ira reprimida.

El _122_ era el prostíbulo más famoso y elegante de París, llamado así porque se ubicaba en el número 122 de la _Rue de Provence_. Tras la ocupación de la ciudad, los soldados alemanes habían quedado sorprendidos del clima de libertad sexual y desfachatez que se vivía en los cabarets franceses, al cual se habían entregado con desenfreno durante los pocos días que habían residido en la vieja capital. Como era de esperarse, la presuntuosidad insoportable de Hux lo había transformado en el blanco de las bromas de los suboficiales y las prostitutas más de una vez.

Ren había contemplado la patética escena desde lejos. Nunca había sido aficionado a pagar por sexo, y menos ahora, en un territorio abiertamente hostil. Además, a pesar de que el Estado Mayor permitía que los soldados tuvieran algo de diversión en los prostíbulos autorizados, bajo ningún punto de vista admitiría que se comportaran como salvajes frente a la población civil. A los ojos del _Führer_ , los jóvenes alemanes eran los máximos exponentes de las virtudes de la «raza aria», y como tales, debían transformarse en un ejemplo de civilización para lo que consideraba como la decadente cultura europea.

Dado que ni Ren ni Hux tenían ánimos de continuar la contienda, el resto del camino transcurrió prácticamente en silencio, mientras el automóvil serpenteaba por una frondosa arboleda.

No se veía ningún campesino trabajando los campos en los alrededores o circulando por la carretera. Probablemente, los locales -en su mayoría, católicos- estarían asistiendo al servicio matutino del domingo.

Mejor así. Kylo Ren no era un tipo sanguinario, pero tenía una tarea en manos y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla.

.

* * *

.

Las últimas campanadas de advertencia sonaron. Rey y Jess se apresuraron para entrar en la Iglesia de Bussy y tomar asiento en el último banco de madera, tal y como las convenciones de su estatus social lo indicaban. El eco amplificado de los pasos y susurros se transformaron en un gran alboroto que les valió una mirada de reproche de la Madame, ubicada en primera fila.

Rey miró a su alrededor con un suspiro. La iglesia era uno de los edificios más grandes del poblado, equiparable solamente con la Alcaldía. Estaba construida en piedra y adornada con enormes ventanales coloridos de estilo gótico. Los techos altos y abovedados mantenían el ambiente notablemente fresco. El aire, sin embargo, estaba cargado con el perfume del incienso y las velas de los candelabros.

Los bancos de madera se encontrabas más concurridos de lo habitual. En las últimas semanas, desde que los alemanes habían tomado París, se había desencadenado un éxodo masivo de la población hacia el interior del país. Mujeres, ancianos y niños habían colmado la carretera por días, con la esperanza de escapar de las garras del enemigo.

Rey los observó con pena. Estas personas lo habían perdido todo: su familia, su hogar, sus posesiones… Ya nada volvería a ser igual para ellos. Cada rostro llevaba, sin excepción, la marca de quien ha visto la crueldad de la guerra de primera mano.

Mientras el párroco pronunciaba la homilía -enfatizando la necesidad de mantener la unión frente a las circunstancias adversas- y Jess cabeceaba ligeramente hacia adelante, un sonido sobrenatural, apenas perceptible, sacó a Rey de sus pensamientos. A medida que incrementaba, las paredes comenzaron a vibrar ligeramente.

Pronto se pudo distinguir el bullicio constante de varios motores, junto con el sonido acompasado de pasos al unísono y…

Su sangre se congeló.

—¡Jess! —susurró con apremio, despertando a su amiga de un codazo—. _Ya están aquí._

Ahora que los sonidos resultaban inconfundibles, una oleada de terror sordo recorrió a los ocupantes de la iglesia, mientras comprendían el significado funesto de los ruidos de la calle. De pronto, el aire se congeló. El párroco debió notarlo, porque al instante comenzó a apurar el cierre del sermón del día y comenzó a rezar el padrenuestro.

Mientras la inquietud crecía, algunos comenzaban a prepararse para abandonar el edifico a toda marcha. Hasta los ciudadanos más notables obviaron las reglas del decoro y se apresuraron hacia la salida. Cuando la Madame pasó a su lado con una mirada cargada de significado, Jess tomó a Rey del brazo y juntas salieron a toda prisa con el resto de la multitud.

 _Demasiado tarde,_ pensó Rey una vez en el exterior.

En efecto, la plaza principal sobre la que se erguía la Iglesia comenzaba a ser escenario del espantoso despliegue de las fuerzas ocupantes. Tres vehículos Panzer y ocho motocicletas desfilaron frente a sus ojos con la arrogancia y el arrebato propio de los vencedores. Tres columnas de soldados a pie marcharon sobre el flanco derecho, mientras que algunos automóviles de lujo estacionaban junto a la fuente del pueblo de Bussy.

La pequeña multitud de franceses se apiñó en un apretado círculo en el epicentro del despliegue. Algunos realizaron un esfuerzo extra por plantar cara al enemigo con una mueca de orgullo y desprecio. Sin embargo, la gran mayoría observó a los recién llegados con franco pavor.

Cuando los ocupantes de los vehículo se incorporaron –los Oficiales, supuso Rey- el desfile culminó, dejando a la plaza en silencio. Rey no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento que le erizó el vello de la nuca.

Inmediatamente después, un oficial pelirrojo con la tez más blanca que Rey hubiera visto jamás, se apresuró a tomar un megáfono

—Según la autoridad y la firma del Mariscal Petain, se firmó una nueva Constitución del Estado Francés garantizando los derechos de trabajo, de familia y de Patria —hizo una mueca de desprecio frente a esta última palabra y continuó— Ustedes fueron derrotados. Ahora estamos al mando.

Ante esta frase, Rey y Jess se miraron con espanto.

—¡Vayámonos ya, Rey! —susurró su amiga con apremio mientras tiraba de su brazo.

Sin embargo, la joven no se movió.

¿Estaba soñando otra vez?

El pavor la había atornillado al piso. La polvareda levantada por los ocupantes había oscurecido la luz y ahora daba a la plaza abarrotada un aura de irrealidad. Con desesperación, buscó con la vista alguna señal que delatara la experiencia onírica. Pero no, esto no era un sueño. Los tanques, las muecas lascivas de los soldados, el olor del combustible quemado, todo era _muy_ real.

La voz del megáfono sonaba de fondo en sus oídos.

—Deben entregar todas las armas de fuego por la mañana. Los que alberguen a los oficiales deben regresar a casa y esperar allí.

Mientras su mente vagaba, confundida, su mirada se encontró con uno de los alemanes que estaban de pie junto al pelirrojo. Se destacaba por su estatura y, a diferencia de sus compatriotas, una mata de cabello oscuro asomaba de su gorra. A juzgar por el lujoso automóvil y las innumerables decoraciones del uniforme, Rey supuso que era un oficial.

Por un momento, el hombre sostuvo su mirada en ella, con ojos oscuros y penetrantes. A pesar de la conmoción imperante en la plaza, su expresión permaneció fría, apática y distante.

Entonces, con un estremecimiento, Rey rompió el contacto, cohibida.

—¡Vamos! —insistió Jess, sacándola del trance-. Madame nos espera en el automóvil.

—Sí, lo siento —contesto, restregándose las lágrimas que repentinamente habían inundado sus ojos—, vámonos de aquí.

Sin volver la vista atrás, emprendieron el retorno a la Mansión.

Ahora, por primera vez en casi dos años, Rey era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Esto no era la _drôle de guerre_. La guerra, una muy real, había finalmente llegado a Bussy.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Hola! Espero que estés disfrutando del comienzo de esta historia. Si es así, házmelo saber. Tengo algunos capítulos escritos y estaré encantada de recibir comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Gracias a MJLupin27 y HikariCaelum por hacer un maravilloso trabajo de beta.**

 **Tips históricos:**

 **\- En esa época, todo el mundo fumaba (de hecho, las guerras fueron un gran negocio para las tabacaleras).**

 **\- Danzig y Polonia fueron los primero territorios invadidos por Hitler.**

 **\- Francia fue invadida durante la guerra franco-prusiana (alrededor de 1870) y durante la Primera Guerra Mundial.**


	3. Capítulo 2 Huésped

**Hola! Gracias a quienes dejaron marcadores y reseñas, su interés por esta historia me hace realmente feliz**

 **Aviso: Este capítulo y algunos de los que siguen pueden contener referencias a actitudes xenófobas. Por supuesto, ello no significa que esté de acuerdo con eso, pero lamentablemente aún en 1940 –pasados muuuchos años de la abolición de la esclavitud y la servidumbre- las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado.**

 **Nuevamente, gracias a MJLupin27 y HikariCaelum por hacer un trabajo de beta tan maravilloso.**

 **.**

Apenas habían puesto un pie en la Mansión, Amilyn Holdo había dado directivas al personal para organizar los preparativos finales. El temple de hierro de la Madame y la seguridad con la que dirigía su casa apenas eran suficientes para ocultar el pánico del que era presa. A pesar del practicismo y la indiferencia con que se desenvolvía, Rey había llegado a percibir destellos de lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos y una mueca de profunda amargura en la comisura de sus labios.

La anciana se había acostumbrado a atravesar los rigores de la guerra con dignidad y estoicismo. La muerte prematura de su esposo después de la Gran Guerra y la partida de su único hijo en los últimos años no habían logrado derribar el espíritu de esta increíble mujer.

Sin embargo, hacía meses que no se sabía nada sobre el paradero de Gastón y la perspectiva de guerra que se cernía sobre Bussy había comenzado a resquebrajar sus defensas.

Alrededor del mediodía, mientras la Madame tomaba su almuerzo en su estudio privado y las tres mujeres del servicio se disponían a compartir un refresco frugal, finalmente llamaron a la puerta. Como si de una sentencia se tratara, todas levantaron la cabeza brevemente hacia el reloj. Los pasos de la Madame comenzaron a descender las escaleras, y las tres corrieron a sus puestos en el vestíbulo, como si se tratara de una coreografía previamente ensayada: la señora Holdo tomó lugar frente a la entrada, recomponiendo los últimos fragmentos de su porte digno; Rey y Jess se ubicaron por detrás, con las manos en la espalda y la mirada clavada en el suelo y Maz cogió el picaporte.

Una sombra alta y oscura se perfilaba en el vitreaux la puerta de entrada. Tras un vistazo rápido, Rey captó cómo la silueta –claramente uniformada- se quitaba la gorra y la sostenía entre sus manos, esperando.

Entonces, la Madame hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Maz y la anciana procedió a girar el picaporte lentamente.

—Buenos días, señora Holdo —dijo una voz profunda, en perfecto francés— Soy el Teniente Coronel Kylo Ren. Estoy seguro de que le anunciaron mi llegada.

Vencida por la intriga, Rey levantó la mirada unos instantes para observar al ocupante. Para su desagrado, comprobó que se trataba del mismo soldado con el que había hecho contacto visual en la plaza. Llevaba el mismo uniforme color verde, sin mácula, cubierto de condecoraciones que brillaban con el reflejo de la luz. De cerca parecía aún más intimidante y su excepcional estatura dominaba la escena. Por un breve interín, sus ojos se posaron en Rey con una expresión de reconocimiento antes de volver a la señora Holdo. La joven volvió a hundir la cabeza, sorprendida de su propia audacia.

La Madame continuaba sumida en un silencio cargado de significado —eres un invasor y no eres bienvenido aquí- tras lo cual asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Mi intención no es incomodarlas —continuó, impasible—. Solo necesito un dormitorio y un estudio en donde trabajar.

Dicho esto, el Teniente Coronel atravesó el umbral con paso decidido y, frente a una estupefacta e indignada señora Holdo, modificó la hora del antiguo reloj que pendulaba en el vestíbulo.

—Deberá disculparme Madame, pero no puedo llegar tarde. Espero que no le importe —agregó, pero sus facciones continuaron impasibles.

Como si tuviera algún derecho aquí, pensó Rey

—Gefreiter, hier! —ladró en alemán.

Un soldado de rango claramente inferior se asomó por la puerta y la Madame contuvo el aliento con un suspiro audible. Al levantar la vista otra vez, Rey entendió por qué. La piel morena del cabo contrastaba claramente con la palidez de su superior y llevaba impresos en el rostro los rasgos típicos de los habitantes de las colonias.

No es que Rey no hubiera visto negros antes. Sin embargo, fuera de las grandes ciudades, dónde la aristocracia y los campesinos se aferraban a creencias más racistas y conservadoras, no era demasiado común. Por supuesto, la Señora Holdose consideraba a si misma una dama distinguida de alta sociedad e interpretaba su intrusión como otra ofensa a su rango y estatus social.

A pesar de la tensión en el ambiente, el Teniente Coronel comenzó a subir las escaleras sin pedir permiso. El cabo saludó brevemente a las mujeres con una inclinación de cabeza y corrió tras el oficial cargado con dos maletas. Una vez que los pasos sonaron amortiguados en el piso superior, la Madame dejó escapar un bufido de indignación.

—¡¿Cómo se atreven?!

.

Cuando hubo acomodado sus pertenencias en la habitación, Kylo Ren despidió al cabo con una frase escueta.

Los alojamientos habían sido asignados según el rango del ocupante, motivo por el cuál no se asombró al encontrarse con una suite amplia y cómoda. Tenía una cama de roble macizo bellamente trabajado, a juego con la cómoda, el armario y la mesa de noche. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de papel pintado con motivos florales sobre un fondo color aguamarina y pesadas cortinas de color azul profundo colgaban sobre las ventanas. La puerta de la derecha lindaba directamente con el estudio. Era un cuarto más grande aún, decorado en forma similar -paredes de papel color violáceo, un escritorio y una silla de roble, varias bibliotecas y un sillón-.

Sin embargo, lo primero que notó al ingresar, era que todas las estanterías y cajones de la sala se encontraban vacíos. A todas luces, los objetos del cuarto habían sido retirados tras el anuncio de su llegada. Tenía algo de sentido. Tal y como había previsto, la dueña de casa y las mujeres del servicio no se habían dignado a dirigirle la palabra, retribuyendo su respetuosa presentación con miradas asesinas. Por supuesto, aun vencidos, los franceses eran orgullosos. Lo sabía de primera mano. Su madre era oriunda de París y había sido embajadora en distintas partes del mundo desde que Ren tuviera uso de razón.

Su madre… A esas alturas, tal vez se había refugiado con sus queridos ingleses o con los opulentos americanos. No es que le importara, claro. Pero, ciertamente, tuvo que reconocer que había algo en el porte de la señora Holdo que le recordaba vivamente a Leia Organa. Todo en ese maldito país sabía como Leia Organa.

Apartando los pensamientos sobre su madre, desplegó los papeles provenientes del alto mando sobre la mesa del escritorio y los ordenó con diligencia. Para su desagrado, gran parte del trabajo de los oficiales allí era el de implantar un orden burocrático acorde con las prescripciones del Reich. Kylo Ren era un hombre de acción y detestaba el trabajo administrativo, sobre todo, en una comuna tan desordenada como aquella. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que esto era infinitamente mejor que la trinchera. Tal vez no se entregara a los excesos como sus camaradas, pero al menos podría tener algo de paz.

Mientras se dedicaba a leer la primera pila de cartas e informes, una melodía distante captó su atención.

Discretamente, se puso de pie y se acercó al ventanal que miraba a los jardines traseros para indagar la fuente del sonido.

Allí estaba la chica de la plaza, otra vez. La que lo había mirado como si fuera un verdadero monstruo. Tal vez todos lo hicieran, pero, por alguna inexplicable razón, el juicio que se había dibujado en su rostro esa mañana lo había afectado más de lo normal.

Ahora, a lo lejos, podía observarla a sus anchas. Era muy joven. Su cabello castaño oscilaba con la brisa mientras lavaba la ropa en la fuente. Tenía los pies descalzos sumergidos en el agua y la falda levemente arremangada a la altura de las rodillas, revelando una piel bronceada por el sol. La muchacha entonaba una melodía tranquila que Kylo Ren creía asociar a algún episodio de su juventud en Francia.

La observó unos minutos más hasta que, interrumpiendo la melodía, colocó las prendas húmedas en un cesto y desapareció de la vista sin notarlo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ren decidió que era tiempo de volver a sentarse en el escritorio y retomar el trabajo sin más distracciones.

.

Después del tercer documento, sin embargo, maldijo por decimoquinta vez la burocracia del partido nazi. El General había exigido un informe detallado del estado de situación de la comuna y se alegró al comprobar que había una máquina de escribir apostada junto al armario. Tras movilizar el pesado artefacto al escritorio, buscó a tientas en los cajones algún resto de papel en blanco.

Por supuesto, todo estaba inmaculadamente vacío.

Lo cuál significaba que tendría que confrontar a la Señora Holdo por segunda vez en el día y la perspectiva no resultaba halagueña.

Con un suspiro de impaciencia, se incorporó. Hizo repicar sus botas contra las tablas del piso -con más acento de lo habitual- para anunciar su inminente presencia a los habitantes de la casa.

Bajó las escaleras con resolución marcial, atravesó el vestíbulo e ingresó al salón principal, sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

Sin embargo, allí no había ni rastro de su estoica anfitriona.

Probablemente estuviera evitando su presencia, pensó.

Se dirigió en dirección opuesta a lo que deberían ser las cocinas. Tal vez el servicio pudiera encargarse de proveerle los suministros que necesitaba.

Desde el pasillo, deslizó con suavidad la puerta entornada. Entonces, la melodiosa voz que había escuchado desde el estudio llegó a sus oídos con total claridad.

La joven estaba de espaldas a él, trabajando en la mesada de la cocina de cara a la ventana. Parecía totalmente absorta en la tarea de cortar flores que luego ubicaba con gracia en un hermoso jarrón.

Por un momento fugaz, pensó que tal vez no debería interrumpirla en su tarea. Pero entonces, se recordó a sí mismo quién era él y cuál era su propósito aquí.

—Buenas tardes —dijo el Teniente Coronel en francés, con un poco de brusquedad.

Al instante, la joven se estremeció por su intrusión dejando caer la bella pieza al suelo. La porcelana estalló hasta hacerse añicos mientras que el agua y las flores se desparramaron alegremente por el piso. La muchacha captó la escena dejando salir una exclamación muda de espanto.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo el Teniente, apresurándose a inclinarse sobre su rodilla para levantar los fragmentos del piso—. No era mi intención asustarla.

La joven continuó de pie, aparentemente congelada de terror.

— Desafortunadamente, creo que no hay marcha atrás para el jarrón. —continuó, mientras juntaba los fragmentos—. ¿La metí en problemas?

Ante la pesadez de su silencio, Ren elevó la vista hacia ella con curiosidad. En el camino, su mirada recorrió inevitablemente los trazos de su figura: piernas largas y musculosas, caderas bien proporcionadas y hombros erguidos. Cuando llegó al rostro, se detuvo en sus luminosos ojos color avellana. Al segundo después de terminar su examen, se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Por qué actuaba así? Ren no era lascivo en absoluto. De hecho, su actitud podía atribuirse más a la curiosidad que a la simple lujuria. Sin embargo, en forma tardía, se daba cuenta que probablemente ella lo había interpretado como un gesto obsceno y repugnante.

La muchacha lo observó con espanto desde la altura, aferrada al mostrador. De pronto, ella debió caer en cuenta de que la escena parecía totalmente inapropiada –una francesa vencida y él, el invasor, a sus pies, que con poco esfuerzo podía ver el dobladillo interno de su falda y la piel desnuda de sus piernas- y con un movimiento rápido, se inclinó y le quitó los restos del jarrón de las manos.

— Lo siento —repitió él poniéndose de pie—. Realmente no fue mi intención. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Sin contestar a su pregunta, se incorporó con los restos de porcelana en brazos y las mejillas arreboladas, lista para huir de la habitación.

—¡Espere! —gritó antes que cruzara el umbral y volteara brevemente para mirarlo hacia su dirección—. Necesito su ayuda. Tal vez podría decirme dónde conseguir papel.

Por un momento pareció sopesar las posibilidades, entre ayudarlo o dejarlo allí, decidida a no interactuar más de lo estrictamente necesario con él. Depositó los restos del florero en una cesta y salió de la cocina a toda velocidad. Antes de que Ren pudiera concluir que la muchacha simplemente había huido, reapareció con un manojo de papel y lo colocó sobre la mesada.

Sin decir una palabra, tomó la cesta con los restos y volvió a esfumarse, dejándolo de pie, atónito, en medio de la cocina.

.

Esa noche, el toque de queda alemán sonó por primera vez en el poblado de Bussy.

.

Poe Dameron había nacido en 1913, un año antes de la Gran Guerra. Desde entonces había vivido de primera mano la creación del Partido Comunista Francés.

A temprana edad, sus padres habían insistido en llevarlo a los mítines donde pudo empaparse de los acalorados debates y las intrincadas exposiciones filosóficas. En su juventud, había leído a Marx, a Hegel, a Rosa Luxemburgo, a Lenin y a Bakunin. Había apoyado el gobierno de Leon Blum, denunciado al imperialismo franco-británico y la alianza germanosoviética. Había estado presente en Francia aquel 26 de septiembre de 1939 cuando el gobierno de Daladier había proscripto al partido, sumiéndolo en la clandestinidad. Desde el estallido de la guerra, Poe había sido sistemáticamente perseguido por la justicia. Por entonces, no solo figuraba en los registros como un reconocido alborotador del PCF, sino que también se había convertido en un desertor –y «traidor a la Patria»- por su negativa a alistarse en la contienda bélica.

—Los gobernantes quieren engañar a la clase obrera con una guerra que no nos pertenece, que nos divice—había dicho en una reunión tras el inicio de las hostilidades—. La lucha imperialista poco tiene que ver con las verdaderas aspiraciones del pueblo francés y los trabajadores.

Desde entonces, había vagado en la clandestinidad por el interior del país, alentando el descontento de quienes se oponían a la contienda, con poco éxito. En efecto, la «defensa de la Patria» había triunfado por sobre las aspiraciones internacionalistas de algunos pocos miembros del Partido.

Sin embargo, la invasión de Francia había dado un nuevo propósito a la Resistencia que comenzaba a organizarse en torno al General De Gaulle. Ahora, Poe viajaba por el país incentivando a sus conciudadanos a resistir y no colaborar con los ocupantes.

Esa noche, su misión lo había llevado de incógnito a Bussy. Pocos días antes, los Generales de la Resistencia le habían informado de la existencia de un puñado de pobladores disconformes que se reunían en secreto en el bosque. Era, sin dudas, una oportunidad inmejorable para sumar apoyos a su causa y escuchar de primera mano las penurias del pueblo ocupado.

A la hora y lugar señalados, su contacto –un campesino anciano de aspecto hosco, que no había dicho demasiado- lo condujo por el sendero secreto que llevaba al mitin. Se trataba de una cabaña de madera medio derruida que se erigía en medio de los árboles. A simple vista, parecía estar prácticamente deshabitada.

Una buena elección para entablar reuniones clandestinas, pensó.

El campesino lo guió al interior, y lo condujo a lo que parecían ser las despensas de una pequeña la cocina. Tras palpar hábilmente las paredes, presionó una de las tablas y, con un ligero siseo, accionó la puerta oculta que desembocaba en el sótano subterráneo. Inmediatamente, el sonido amortiguado de voces y el olor a cigarros y cerveza le dieron la bienvenida.

El mitin parecía haber comenzado sin él y reunía a un puñado de locales de aspecto humilde pero decidido: hombres ancianos o tullidos que no habían podido participar de la contienda y mujeres de todas las edades que conversaban en voz baja. Por encima del gentío, llamó su atención una joven de cabellos color azabache que oraba de pie al auditorio. Llevaba un vestido sencillo y sus ojos rasgados brillaban con excitación.

—Sabemos que algunas de las familias más acomodadas están deseosas de colaborar con el enemigo para salvar sus fortunas—decía con resolución, agitando la mano en el aire—. No podemos fiarnos de ellos. No se engañen: no van a mover un dedo por nosotros. Para sobrevivir, debemos organizarnos aquellos que conocemos el trabajo duro. Vamos a defender la tierra que nos pertenece, tal y como han hecho las generaciones que nos precedieron y nuestros hombres en el frente. ¡Viva la Francia Libre! —culminó con fiereza.

Tras murmullo de aprobación, el auditorio aplaudió suavemente. Algunos, incluso, vitorearon con la jarra en alto.

Ella era joven, no más de veintitrés años. Pero Poe reconocía el carisma cuando lo veía, y esta mujer definitivamente tenía magnetismo para ser una oradora.

Cuando la morena bajó de su improvisado escenario, sorbió de su cerveza y encendió un cigarrillo distraída, mirando a la gente que se arremolinaba a su alrrededor.

Captando la curiosidad de Poe, el campesino hosco le habló, tal vez por primera vez en toda la noche: —Allí, ella es con quien deberías hablar —gruñó en dirección a la joven.

—¿Ella? —contestó, fascinado

—La misma. Nuestra querida Jessica.

.

 **Tips históricos:**

 **-Marx, Hegel, Luxemburgo, Lenin y Bakunin son algunos de los "padres" de la ideología comunista-socialista.**


	4. Capítulo 3 Silencio

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus palabras de aliento!**

 **Lamento haber tardado algunos días más de lo previsto, fue un fin de semana agotador. Espero poder seguir el ritmo la próxima.**

 **Este capítulo ha sido corregido por las maravillosas MJLUpin27 y HikariCaelum.**

 **Sus comentarios me empujan a seguir escribiendo y me encantaría escuchar que piensan de la trama. Disfruten!**

.

* * *

.

Esa noche, Rey soñó con el Teniente Coronel.

Al principio, estaban otra vez en la cocina: ella de pie, firmemente aferrada a la mesada; él de rodillas, juntando los restos de porcelana esparcidos por el suelo.

Entonces, el huésped levantó la vista.

El cabello negro -prolijamente peinado, notó, aunque un poco más largo de lo normal- enmarcaba sus facciones angulosas. También se sorprendió al descubrir que sus ojos no eran del todo oscuros, sino que poseían suaves tintes ambarinos cuando se reflejaban al sol.

Aquella mirada, tan profunda y expresiva, la recorrió intensamente, de una forma que debería haberla ofendido. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. En ese instante, el abismo cultural, político y simbólico que los separaba parecía haber desaparecido. Rey ya no tenía miedo, solo curiosidad. Curiosidad, mezclada con un sentimiento abrasivo en su estómago que no supo definir.

Pero, cuando la luz dejó de filtrarse en la cocina, el cuadro cambió. La oscuridad, interrumpida por una tenue claridad rojiza, transformó la escena en una pesadilla aterradora.

Ahora, él extendía sus manos lascivamente sobre sus piernas. Su mirada ya no era intensa, sino cruel y monstruosa. Sus rasgos, iluminados por el resplandor bermejo, lucían aterradores y perversos. El Teniente absorbía toda la luz de la habitación y comenzaba a devorarla, a consumir su cupero, como un caníbal. Los dientes le rayaban la piel como pedazos dentados de porcelana hecha añicos. Ella quería escapar, pero no podía moverse. Quería gritar, pero no salían sonidos de su boca. La oscuridad la absorbía mientras, con sorda desesperación, hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por activar su cuerpo, por apartarse, y entonces…

Rey despertó jadeando, mientras se incorporaba en la cama. Le tomó unos minutos entender que estaba en su habitación, en una cálida noche de verano, y que no corría peligro real.

 _O, al menos, por ahora_ , susurró su inconsciente traicionero.

Al tiempo en que sus ojos se acomodaban a la falta de luz, el desván y su mobiliario comenzaron a hacerse tenuemente reconocibles. Inmediatamente después, notó que el lecho de Jessica estaba vacío.

—No otra vez, Jess —susurró con preocupación.

Una leve brisa delatora ingresaba por el resquicio de la ventana, apenas entornada. A juzgar por la oscuridad y el silencio, debía ser medianoche ya.

 _Si alguien la encontraba, si los nazis la encontraban…_

No, Rey no podía subirse a ese tren de pensamientos sin enloquecer. Apartando las imágenes ominosas de terribles desenlaces en su mente, optó por recostarse nuevamente y esperar que su amiga retornara sana y salva.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer ahora?

Desde que Rey había ingresado a la Mansión, su amiga la había protegido como a una hermana menor, tal vez la única familia real que tendría alguna vez... No, no podía perderla. Poco importaba qué era lo que se la llevaba por la noche, pero esto tenía que terminar. Los alemanes habían dejado muy en claro que cualquier actividad no autorizada estaba prohibida tras el toque de queda. Y, por si eso fuera poco, la llegada del huésped complicaba aún más las cosas. El momento de confrontar seriamente a Jess era inevitable.

Sus pensamientos volvieron hacia la reciente pesadilla. Con profunda desazón, tuvo que reconocerse a sí misma que el encuentro con el Teniente esa misma tarde la había dejado alterada, incluso más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Hasta ese momento, Rey no se había planteado la posibilidad de tener algún tipo de interacción con él. La Madame les había ordenado, estrictamente, que no le dirigieran la palabra ni hicieran contacto visual, aunque ella tampoco había esperado que el ocupante se dignara siquiera a mirarla.

Pero lo hizo… Y, a pesar de que jamás lo diría abiertamente, algo en aquel encuentro no se había sentido del todo incorrecto. Él se había arrodillado frente a ella, y la había observado inquisitivo, con algo de descaro tal vez, luego de lo cual se había turbado visiblemente. A todas luces, la vulnerabilidad del gesto la había sorprendido.

Esa tarde, en la cocina, no había parecido un _monstruo_ sin alma, sino un ser humano de carne y hueso.

¿Era, realmente, el enemigo?

¿Podía simplemente odiarlo?

 _Claro que sí,_ dijo la voz de la razón en su cabeza, _esto no cambia nada_.

A pesar de que se había comportado con algo cercano a la amabilidad, él seguía siendo la encarnación de sus miedos, el invasor de su país, el ejecutor de la crueldad de los nazis y el origen de la maldita guerra. No, no podía permitirse otra interacción con él.

Mientras su mente vagaba entre la vigilia y el sueño, finalmente, oyó el chirrido de la ventana. Jessica apenas hizo ruido mientras se deslizaba dentro del desván y volvía a acostarse lentamente en su cama. Por un instante, Rey barajó la posibilidad de confrontarla en ese preciso momento, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Esa conversación debía esperar a la luz del día.

Fingiendo estar profundamente dormida, volvió a sumergirse en su almohada y, esta vez, no soñó absolutamente nada.

.

* * *

.

El Teniente Coronel amaneció minutos antes del alba, una costumbre adquirida en sus años de entrenamiento en la _Wehrmacht_ y el frente de batalla. Con la mente aún adormilada, permaneció algunos instantes tratando de ubicar la habitación en que se encontraba.

Su primera noche en la _suite francesa_ no había sido exactamente apacible. Más de una vez, había despertado cubierto en sudor perseguido por horribles pesadillas que llevaban la cara demacrada de su padre, el sonido incesante de los bombardeos y el toque suave de las manos de su madre.

Sacudiéndose cualquier resabio del sueño, lavó su cara en la jofaina y comenzó a vestir el impecable uniforme que el cabo había dejado listo en el armario el día anterior.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, descubrió que el salón y las cocinas estaban desiertos. A todas luces, el servicio no había amanecido aún, por lo que decidió tomar el desayuno en la alcaldía de Bussy.

Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Kylo Ren –al igual que el resto de los suboficiales y generales- estaba convencido de que la ocupación era la única forma de mejorar la calidad de vida de los franceses mientras la guerra continuara. A este fin, el Estado Mayor había encomendado una serie de tareas que las _Wehrmacht_ debían desplegar en el territorio francés: requisar las armas de los locales, corroborar el catastro de la comuna para controlar a los intrusos, reconstruir los edificios bombardeados y asegurar la puesta en producción de las tierras fértiles para abastecer a las tropas.

 _O, una bonita forma de decir que el Reich necesita mantener a los locales apaciguados,_ dijo otra voz en su mente. Sonaba a algo que diría Leia Organa. Con fastidio, sacudió la cabeza y comprobó la hora en el reloj del recibidor. Justo a tiempo. Inmediatamente, el rugido amortiguado del motor del Mercedes Benz que lo aguardaba en la puerta llegó a sus oídos.

Cuando, media hora más tarde, Ren hubo ingresado en la alcaldía, descubrió que el mismísimo Vizconde Montpellier lo aguardaba en la oficina que ahora era _su_ despacho. La habitación estaba exquisitamente decorada con planchas de mármol blanco y paneles de madera remachados en las paredes. El mobiliario era tan antiguo como lujoso, tallado en algarrobo, y las estanterías estaban repletas de tomos hasta llegar al techo. Afuera, siguiendo el pasillo, se abría un corredor más amplio a partir del cuál comenzaban a ordenarse oficinas más pequeñas y plagadas de soldados encargados de la administración.

Montpellier estaba sentado frente al escritorio, en una silla forrada de terciopelo rojo. A todas luces, se trataba de uno de los tipos más adinerados de Bussy. Lucía un traje inmaculado, mientras que en la mano derecha cargaba una caja de puros y una botella de champaña.

 _Dádivas para pedir un favor_ , pensó Kylo Ren.

Por supuesto, no se equivocaba.

Como pudo descubrir después de algunos minutos de cháchara sin sentido, la verdadera intención del hombre era solicitar el traslado del oficial que se alojaba en su casa.

—Es mi esposa, usted comprenderá… ¿Es casado? —preguntó con complicidad.

—No —contestó Ren secamente, y, por un breve instante, pudo entrever la mirada calculadora del Vizconde.

—Tenemos algunas casas de inquilinos fuera de la Mansión. Yo le ofrezco que…

—El Estado Mayor ha insistido en poner a los iguales con los iguales, puedo asegurarle eso —lo cortó, tajante.

Mientras Montpellier guardaba silencio, tratando de diagramar su próxima jugada, el Teniente Coronel ojeó distraídamente sus planillas para identificar al afortunado soldado que se alojaba en la _suite_ más elegante del lugar.

El resultado no lo sorprendió. Las palabras « _Mayor Armitage Hux_ » sobresalían en la lista, con la impronta de quien tiene buenas conexiones y sabe usarlas para conseguir lo que quiere.

Por un momento, barajó la posibilidad de despachar al Vizconde sin miramientos. Kylo Ren despreciaba el modo de vida de la aristocracia y sus patéticos dilemas banales, siempre dispuesta a tomarse atribuciones por encima de los demás. Sin embargo, la oportunidad era demasiado buena para dejarla ir. Si atendía a su solicitud, no solo se ganaba un potencial aliado para mantener el control de Bussy, sino que podía jugarle a Hux una mala pasada, justo donde más le dolía.

—De todas formas —continuó, inclinándose por la segunda opción—, creo que podríamos hacer una excepción dado el carácter de su… estatus.

El Teniente Coronel se esforzó por ocultar momentáneamente su desagrado y el Vizconde, que hasta hace algunos segundos lucía derrotado, se iluminó.

—Y yo no olvidaré la amabilidad del _Reich_ en este asunto, puede asegurarlo —dijo, lisonjero —. Me encargaré _personalmente_ de que así sea.

Kylo Ren se puso de pie, dando por finalizada la reunión. Con un guiño de complicidad, Montpellier estrechó su mano y abandonó la estancia con aire regio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando hubo tomado asiento nuevamente en su escritorio, el Teniente Coronel encendió uno de los puros de la caja, pensativo. No sentía ningún aprecio por los tipos de su clase, y tal despliegue de opulencia en tiempos de guerra lo incomodaba. Sin embargo, la simple idea de ver a Hux herido en su gigantesco ego, bastó para alejar sus tribulaciones.

.

* * *

.

El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo cuando Rey cruzó la plaza del pueblo en dirección al almacén.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bussy era un verdadero revuelo. Los soldados alemanes pululaban en cada rincón del caserío mientras los locales -algo más tensos de lo normal- intentaban continuar con su vida cotidiana.

En contra de lo que había esperado, sin embargo, los invasores no parecían estar ociosos. Algunos habían comenzado a reparar los edificios más deteriorados por el bombardeo. Otros, descargaban suministros de los convoyes. Unos pocos corrían aquí y allá, dando instrucciones.

La única excepción era el pelirrojo que Rey había visto en la plaza el día anterior. A diferencia de sus compatriotas, holgazaneaba sin tapujos junto a la fuente, mientras conversaba animadamente con la hija del carpintero.

Un chispazo de ira se encendió en su pecho. Ante tal despliegue de actividad, las muchachas más jóvenes bullían con excitación evidente. Algunas admiraban la escena desde la ventana de los edificios, intercambiando impresiones entre ellas. Las más audaces, se paseaban vanidosamente entre la soldadezca, mientras recibían silbidos de admiración. A pesar de su enojo, la parte racional de Rey sabía que no podía culparlas. Hacía años que no se veían hombres jóvenes en el pueblo y el número de solteras en edad de merecer crecía cada vez más.

Las mujeres mayores, sin embargo, se mostraban abiertamente hostiles a la confraternización que tenía lugar en la plaza principal. Algunas madres, incluso, habían arrancado –literalmente- a sus hijas de las garras de los nazis, sin ningún tipo de cortesía o miramiento. Pero era como luchar contra la marea.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que los alemanes se pavonearan a sus anchas como si se tratara de un desfile. Quienes trabajaban al sol, se habían quitado el uniforme y exhibían sus brazos tonificados sin ningún pudor. La mayoría eran jóvenes, atléticos y bien aseados. Además, se mostraban muy simpáticos. Aquí y allá, más de uno se empeñaba en colaborar con las locales, gesticulando con las manos o improvisando frases breves en francés.

A medida que se acercaba al almacén, Rey no pudo dejar de notar al grupo de soldados morenos que trabajaban juntos recolectando escombros. No eran muchos, tal vez una veintena, pero el aislamiento respecto de sus compatriotas era evidente, y rápidamente tuvo la desagradable impresión de que habían recibido los trabajos más duros. Los observó un momento, sintiendo algo de empatía. El simple hecho de que se alinearan en el bando opuesto no podía ocultar que también se encontraban en inferioridad de condiciones allí. Y, por lo menos, no se pavoneaban abiertamente haciendo gala de sus atributos masculinos.

Uno de ellos le sonrió con amabilidad y Rey lo recordó. Era el cabo que había acompañado al Teniente Coronel a la Mansión la tarde anterior. El saludo se le antojó alegre y sincero, motivo por el cual, decidió devolverle el gesto con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Nadie podría reprocharle eso, ¿verdad?

En su distracción, casi colisiona con el hombre parado frente a ella.

—¿Puedo ayudarla a cargar los paquetes? —dijo una voz profunda.

Rey podría reconocer ese sonido donde sea. De hecho, la había acechado toda la noche en sus pesadillas.

Ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Allí estaba él –o, por lo menos, su torso musculoso, cubierto únicamente con una camiseta blanca que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación-, parado frente a ella. Tenía las manos engrasadas y estaba cubierto de sudor.

Rey se sintió mortificada.

¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz?

Sin contestar, se alejó bruscamente del Teniente Coronel, como si la hubiera quemado con un atizador.

—Voy hacia la Mansión de todos modos —insistió él.

Rey estaba harta de la estúpida amabilidad de los invasores. Como si eso les hiciera olvidar a los franceses que ellos habían usurpado su tierra.

Ni siquiera se dignaría a echarle una mirada, resolvió. Levantando la frente con determinación, continuó su camino sin siquiera hacer un gesto de reconocimiento.

A lo lejos, lo oyó murmurar:

—Al menos podría tener la amabilidad de declinar la oferta.

En respuesta, apretó el paso y desapareció tras doblar la esquina.

.

* * *

.

A media mañana, el humor de Kylo Ren había empeorado notoriamente.

Las reuniones en la alcaldía habían sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Los registros administrativos de la comuna estaban sospechosamente desaparecidos o eran un verdadero desastre. En base a la escasa información disponible en los catastros, debían organizarse las requisas de cereales y ganado, y dudaba mucho de que los locales colaboraran un ápice en la tarea. Por si eso no fuera poco, en lo que iba de la jornada había lidiado con más aristócratas petulantes de lo que su paciencia le permitía, mientras intentaba embarcarse en la desagradable tarea de poner orden en la tropa antes que se entregara a los excesos y la holgazanería.

Cuando el sol estaba lo suficiente alto, Ren logró escapar de su elegante y oscura oficina. El calor de la plaza era asfixiante, pero, por lo menos, aquí podía darse el lujo de permanecer en silencio. Dejando a un lado la chaqueta y la camisa del uniforme, se dispuso a trabajar en la limpieza del motor de un vehículo Panzer que había sido apostado cerca de la alcaldía.

Si bien los oficiales no estaban obligados a colaborar en ese tipo de tareas, Ren consideraba que debía dar el ejemplo a sus subalternos. Además, las tareas mecánicas –que le habían sido inculcadas desde la niñez, por insistencia de Han Solo- le permitían desahogar el mal humor.

En efecto, llegado el mediodía, su mente encontró el balance en un lugar cercano a la tranquilidad. El calor había incrementado y, para estas alturas, ya estaba cubierto de polvo y sudor. Su aspecto era francamente horrible. Pero no le preocupaba ahora, porque allí, mezclado con la soldadesca, no era necesario mantener las apariencias.

Dando por finalizada su tarea, se acercó a la fuente en un desesperanzado intento por remover las manchas de grasa de sus manos _._ Tendría que volver a la _suite_ para almorzar y acicalarse antes de la ronda de reuniones de la tarde, resolvió con aplomo. Lentamente, dirigió sus pasos a dónde había dejado el resto del uniforme para convocar luego a su chófer.

Fue entonces cuando la vio. Llevaba un vestido celeste a rayas y un sencillo sombrero color crudo. En cada mano transportaba paquetes que parecían abultados, incómodos y pesados. Aparentemente no había advertido su presencia, porque caminaba con la mirada fija en la división que levantaban los escombros del suelo.

En ese momento, Kylo Ren recordó su encuentro de la tarde anterior y se maldijo a sí mismo. No solo había irrumpido en la cocina con poca delicadeza, haciendo que el jarrón estallara en el piso, sino que su intento de amabilidad había sido terriblemente malinterpretado como un gesto sumamente obsceno.

No, él no era un monstruo.

Tarde o temprano, los franceses lo entenderían.

Sopesó sus opciones brevemente, oscilando entre ignorarla u ofrecerle ayuda. Tal vez podría darle una segunda oportunidad. De todas formas iban hacia el mismo lugar, ¿verdad? No había nada de extraño en eso.

Con paso decidido, se interpuso en su camino, e involuntariamente, provocó que la muchacha prácticamente colisione contra él.

—¿Puedo ayudarla a cargar los paquetes? —ofreció, para evitar la incomodidad del momento.

Demasiado tarde, cayó en cuenta de que llevaba el torso casi desnudo y estaba cubierto de grasa y sudor. Culpó al sol y al calor, que probablemente ya le habían fritado el cerebro.

La joven observó su torso unos instantes, con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego volvió la mirada hacia el paisaje y continuó su camino, sin siquiera contestar.

Él insistió.

—Voy hacia la Mansión de todos modos.

Se maldijo por segunda vez, pensando que, a estas alturas, su oferta estaba sonando casi como una súplica. Por supuesto, nada más alejado del aura de autoridad que estaba intentando proyectar. Sin embargo, la muchacha continuó su camino impertérrita, como si él realmente no estuviera allí.

—Al menos podría tener la amabilidad de declinar la oferta —terminó. A estas alturas, su ego estaba más herido de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir y, por supuesto, ella ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo.

 _Patético idiota_ , pensó, mientras la observaba de pie en la plaza.

Como si su autodesprecio no fuera suficiente, la desagradable risa de Hux se elevó a sus espaldas por entre los ruidos de la calle.

— Tal vez tenga algún que otro truco que enseñarte aún, Ren —dijo en alemán, aludiendo a su conversación del día anterior —. Aunque me encantaría ver a las locales aporrearte con las bolsas de las compras.

— Vuelva al trabajo, _Mayor_ —contestó, enfatizando su rango —. Ah, y por cierto, lo esperan en la alcaldía para notificarle novedades acerca de su reacomodamiento.

—¿Reacomodamiento? —preguntó Hux, visiblemente confundido.

Kylo Ren no dijo más. Volviendo a colocarse el uniforme, hizo un gesto a su chófer, quién se apoyaba contra el muro de la Iglesia fumando un cigarro distraídamente.

Subió al Mercedes sonriendo con satisfacción. Que el pelirrojo descubriera la desagradable noticia por su cuenta era lo más agradable que le había pasado ese día.

Sin embargo, a medida que el automóvil se deslizaba en dirección a la Mansión, el sabor de la venganza era opacado lentamente por un sentimiento de ira que nada tenía que ver con Hux.

La determinación comenzaba a cobrar forma en su mente.

Bajo ningún concepto, volvería a dirigirle la _palabra_.

.


	5. Capítulo 4 Pasado

**Hola otra vez! De verdad estoy sorprendida por los reviews y las bellas palabras de aliento que recibió este fic. ¡Ustedes son** **increíbles** **! He intentado responder a todos sus mensajes (salvo a quienes no tienen usuario, porque creo que la página no lo permite), pero les cuento que la escritura viene muy bien de momento y ya hay dos capítulos más casi terminados ;)**

 **Puntualmente, esta entrega explora un poco el pasado de Ren y sienta algunas bases fundamentales para la trama. Sé que no hay demasiada acción, pero prometo que las cosas se agilizan para el próximo.**

 **Gracias a HikariCaelum por sus correcciones en este capítulo.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

El Teniente Coronel ingresó a la _suite_ dando un sonoro portazo tras de sí. A todas luces, su comportamiento estaba infligiendo las reglas del decoro, pero a estas alturas ya no le importaba.

Los eventos de aquel día habían ido avivando su temperamento, hasta no dejar nada más que la ira y la frustración. Si todos en aquel maldito país insistían en tratarlo como a un monstruo, tal vez les demostraría que podía transformarse en uno.

¿O ya lo era?

Como una sentencia irrevocable, las últimas palabras de su padre resonaron en sus oídos.

— _Si cruzas ese umbral_ — había dicho, las manos sucias ancladas a las rejas del espeluznante centro de detención —, _te habrás perdido a ti mismo para siempre._

En aquel entonces el conflicto lo estaba destrozando, y su propio dolor había sido el motivo de la resolución. Sin mirar atrás, había abandonado la celda de Han Solo, a sabiendas de que eso significaba condenar a su padre a la muerte.

Ahora, esos eventos marcaban un punto de no retorno para su conciencia.

Había tenido motivos, claro. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, nada de eso parecía alcanzar para justificar sus terribles actos. A pesar de su ascenso, las condecoraciones y el poder que había alcanzado, estaba seguro de que el recuerdo de Han Solo lo perseguiría a donde quiera que vaya.

El despacho de la _suite_ se hacía eco de su dolor, mientras caminaba frenéticamente por la habitación.

 _Él lo había dado todo_ , pensó con un fervor demente. ¿Acaso no le habían prometido que el conflicto desaparecería? ¿Que dejar atrás a su padre lo liberaría de las cadenas del pasado?

Claro que no. Nada de eso había resultado.

Hoy, más que nunca, sus acciones habían dividido su espíritu y no tenía idea de como tapar el agujero en su pecho que parecía consumirlo todo.

Enceguecido por la ira y abrumado por el peso de la culpa, barrió el contenido del escritorio al piso. Al instante, los papeles volaron perezosamente por el aire y el tintero se estalló sobre la alfombra rosada, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Suspiró audiblemente, observando el desorden y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su arrebato. Tal vez, era una suerte que el estudio no contuviera más objetos.

Reclinándose en una silla, deslizó ambas manos por su cabello, intentando enfocarse. Necesitaba una distracción para evitar que sus emociones lo guiaran. Mientras estuvo en el frente, rara vez había tenido tiempo para pensar en el pasado. Allí, todo se reducía al instante presente, al momento que definía el resto de tu vida. Era matar o morir.

Pero si iba a alojarse allí por mucho tiempo en el tranquilo pueblo de Bussy, estaba seguro de que, tarde o temprano, el silencio de la casa y sus habitantes lo harían enloquecer. Tal vez, una pequeña e inconfesable parte de sí mismo había albergado la esperanza de que las cosas fueran diferentes en Francia. Lo cierto era que, más allá de las relaciones con sus camaradas de la _Wehrmacht_ –mediadas por el adiestramiento y las jerarquías militares-, hacía tiempo que evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto personal por fuera de la vida profesional. Sin amigos y sin familia, Kylo Ren estaba profunda y completamente _solo_.

La presencia de aquel sentimiento era cruda, pero no era una novedad. Sus padres, miembros destacados de la pequeña burguesía europea, habían estado demasiado ocupados para pasar el rato con él, y, cuando fue lo suficiente mayor para eludir a las niñeras, su mundo se había centrado únicamente en la literatura. En ese entonces, había estado ansioso por devorar cualquier cosa que cayera en sus manos: libros de historia, ficción, no-ficción, y hasta ensayos. La amplia biblioteca de los Organa-Solo se había transformado en refugio y salvación para su incomprendida soledad.

Instintivamente, se volvió a observar la biblioteca vacía. Por supuesto, razonó, los libros de aquella Mansión no estaban a la vista, pero _existían_. Su ausencia era prueba sobrada de ello. Probablemente, la Señora Holdo los guardara junto con el resto de los objetos que faltaban en la habitación.

Volviendo a incorporarse, abandonó el estudio con paso decidido. Ella no estaría en condiciones de negarse, pensó. A pesar de que no le agradaba la perspectiva de tratar a su anfitriona, estaba dispuesto a más que eso con tal de eludir su el torbellino implacable de sus emociones.

Tras bajar sonoramente la escalera -algo que rápidamente se le estaba haciendo costumbre-, halló a su anfitriona elegantemente sentada en el comedor que se ubicaba detrás del salón, mientras tomaba el almuerzo. La sala estaba decorada al igual que el resto: con paredes cubiertas de papel y muebles de calidad, pero con el toque inconfundible de sobriedad que distinguía al _ser_ del _pretender ser_. Todo en aquella casa tenía impreso el mismo espíritu, pensó. Dignidad, orgullo y estatus.

Cuando el Teniente Coronel la saludó con un repiqueteo de sus botas en el umbral, una sombra de furia cruzó la cara de la mujer. A todas luces, había oído cada detalle de su rabieta en el piso superior y no parecía contenta.

—Buenas tardes señora —Ren habló sin preámbulos innecesarios—. Necesitaría que me facilite el acceso a la biblioteca.

La Madame enfatizó su exasperación colocando los cubiertos en el plato con un repiqueteo audible. Por unos instantes, pareció decidida a negarse, hasta que lo pensó mejor. Era una mujer orgullosa, pero claramente sabía cuándo retirarse. No hizo una sola pregunta. Tampoco intentó negar la existencia de la dichosa colección de libros. Sin dirigirle otra mirada, metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho y de allí sacó una llave plateada que apoyó en la mesa, cerca del Teniente Coronel.

Tras apropiarse del botín, Kylo Ren se inclinó brevemente y abandonó la estancia, invicto.

.

* * *

.

Una vez en el estudio, ubicó rápidamente el baúl cerrado que se erigía silencioso junto a la biblioteca vacía. Tras abrir la cerradura, descubrió que estaba repleto de varios volúmenes empaquetados con delicadeza. La mayoría eran viejos conocidos traducidos al francés, aunque también los había en otros idiomas, como el inglés y el alemán. Muchos versaban sobre aviación e historia militar, pero también había una selección bastante completa de literatura europea.

Inmediatamente, _Le loup des steppes_ llamó su atención.

Había sido su libro favorito antes de marcharse de la casa de sus padres, pero, dado que los escritos de Hermann Hesse estaban terminantemente prohibidos por el gobierno del _Reich_ , no había tenido oportunidad de releerlo.

Deslizó el dedo índice a través de las iniciales «G.H.» grabadas en la portada, pensativo.

Aquí nadie lo vigilaría de cerca, decidió. Mucho menos, si se trataba de lo que hacía en la Mansión.

Sin volver a dudarlo, colocó el tomo sobre el escritorio y volvió a cerrar el baúl.

.

* * *

.

—¿Has hablado con él?—susurró Rey a su amiga, mientras recogían algunas hortalizas de la huerta en el jardín trasero. El día llegaba a su fin y el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte.

—¿Quién? —contestó Jess, distraída.

— Ya sabes… El soldado —dijo, soltando un bufido de impaciencia.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Acaso me imaginas como una sucia colaboracionista? —dijo con ironía—. Afortunadamente tampoco se mostró predispuesto a interactuar conmigo. Anoche tuve que subir su cena al estudio. Ni siquiera me lo agradeció. ¿Y tú?

— No, claro que no —dijo con un leve temblor en la voz. Era una mentira a medias, pero, gracias al cielo, Jess no pareció notarlo—. Es algo… fuera de lo común, ¿no crees?

— Eso depende de qué consideres «común». Si te refieres a que no tiene los rasgos típicos…

— No, no es eso —se apresuró a decir—. Algo como… No sé, pensé que todos lucirían como sádicos asesinos. Él pareció... algo más educado. Casi como un ser humano.

Jess interrumpió su tarea, mirándola con severidad.

— Es un invasor —dijo ásperamente—. El hecho de que conozca nuestro idioma no cambia eso. Es peligroso. Por nada del mundo interactúes con él.

Muy a su pesar, Rey se sonrojó. De pronto, las palabras de su amiga llenaron su pecho de culpa y vergüenza. Ella no había hablado con él, pero claramente sus encuentros no habían sido del todo inocentes… Y también lo había soñado, de formas que no eran muy decorosas para una dama.

Muy en el fondo, comenzaba a sospechar que, tal vez, ella _quería_ hablarle. No tenía idea de cómo o porqué, pero el deseo inconfesable había empezado a echar raíces en su mente desde aquella mañana.

Sin embargo, no estaba lista para procesar ese pensamiento ahora. Temerosa de que su amiga leyera la culpabilidad escrita en el rostro, decidió cambiar el tema.

— Respecto del peligro… Jess, tenemos que hablar —dijo, volviendo a bajar la voz—. Anoche desperté y no estabas. Por favor, no lo niegues. Te oí llegar, y ya era pasada la medianoche. ¿Porqué te expones así? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Otra vez esta conversación? — lanzó un bufido de exasperación mientras agitaba un manojo de menta en la mano—. Rey, los alemanes podrán invadir mi país, pero no van a controlar mis asuntos personales.

—¿Y cuáles son esos asuntos?

— No te incumbe.

—¡Claro que sí! Te guste o no, me preocupo por ti.

— Pero no tienes que hacerlo. Soy mayor y sé cuidarme sola.

Con un movimiento brusco, tomó la cesta de hortalizas y dio la vuelta hacia la Mansión.

Rey suspiró, resignada. Jessica no hablaría, y eso incrementaba aún más sus sospechas. Ya no podía fingir que se trataba de un simple amorío. Eso era algo más grave y estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo, aunque tuviera que tomar medidas extremas.

Mientras regresaba a las cocinas, Maz la interceptó.

— Niña, aquí estas —dijo con prisa—. La cena está lista. Jessica está sirviendo a la Madame, asique… — Con un gesto, señaló la bandeja sobre la mesa.

Rey tragó audiblemente. Por unos instantes, barajó la posibilidad de negarse. Sin embargo, eso la obligaría a inventar excusas que alertarían a la astuta anciana. Maz podía estar entrada en años, pero poseía un agudo instinto para leer personas y situaciones. Además, Jess tenía razón en algo: si _él_ viviría bajo el mismo techo que ella, no podía permitir que eso alterara su vida por completo.

Con determinación –y tratando de ignorar el nudo que se formaba en su pecho-, Rey se lavó las manos, tomó la bandeja y subió las escaleras en dirección al estudio.

Cuando llegó al rellano de la escalera, inmediatamente notó que la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada. Se detuvo unos instantes a su lado, intentado percibir algún sonido que delatara al ocupante. Nada. Tampoco se veían resquicios de luz filtrados bajo la puerta.

¿Se había ido?

Golpeó una, dos veces, pero nadie contestó. Envalentonada, giró el picaporte con cuidado y asomó levemente la cabeza. En efecto, el estudio estaba oscuro y vacío.

Con alivio, entró rápidamente y depositó la bandeja en el escritorio. Estaba repleto de papeles revueltos y un frasco de tinta se esparcía hecho añicos en el suelo.

¿Qué había pasado aquí?

Observó la habitación en busca de indicios, pero todo lo demás estaba perfectamente vacío. Entonces lo vio. Sobre la silla, un pequeño volumen de letras doradas llamó su atención.

 _Le loup des steppes._

Rey lo tomó entre sus manos con delicadeza, acariciando las letras con el dedo índice. Las insignias «G.H.» la saludaron en la portada, como viejas amigas. Instintivamente, volvió la cabeza al baúl cerrado que albergaba sus pequeños tesoros. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo comprendió.

 _No esto_ , pensó. _No me quites esto también._

.

* * *

.

Esa noche, el Teniente Coronel decidió ir a servirse un trago en la posada local antes del toque de queda.

Su malhumor persistía débilmente como nubarrones después de la tormenta, pero, por lo menos, ahora estaba en condiciones de volver a mezclarse entre los soldados.

La posada estaba atiborrada de alemanes y un clima festivo alegraba el ambiente. A excepción del dueño y su familia, que miraban a la clientela con miedo y hostilidad, no parecía haber franceses allí. Por supuesto, razonó, los locales evitarían cruzarse con ellos aunque eso significara encerrarse en sus casas.

Cuando el Teniente Coronel cruzó el umbral, los miembros de la tropa se pusieron de pie. Algunos demoraron un poco en hacerlo, y era evidente que la mayoría estaban poniendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse erguidos. Ren podría amonestarlos por su comportamiento. Sin embargo, sabía por experiencia propia que algunos placeres de vez en cuando resultaban indispensables para mantener a raya la deserción y la locura. Su división había combatido desde el principio de la contienda y había participado en la Batalla de París. Para ellos, veteranos de la trinchera, la ocupación en Bussy era una especie de premio vacacional. Con un leve gesto, Kylo Ren indicó a la soldadesca para que descansen, e inmediatamente volvieron a sumergirse en el bullicio.

Cuando se acercó a la barra, depositó algunos marcos imperiales en la mesada y pidió una cerveza al tabernero. Por supuesto, una de las condiciones de la ocupación nazi era que los franceses debían adoptar la moneda alemana. El hombre miró el dinero con recelo, pero luego lo guardó en la caja.

Inmediatamente después, el Mayor Hux apareció a sus espaldas.

— Miren nada más —dijo con desprecio—. _Herr Ren_ viene a mezclarse por un trago.

—¿Qué tal su nuevo alojamiento, Mayor? —contestó sin dirigirle la mirada. A su lado, pudo sentir que el buen humor del pelirrojo se transformaba en el bullir de ira contenida.

— La _choza_ en medio del campo estará bien —dijo finalmente, tratando de restarle importancia pero fracasando miserablemente en el intento—. Por lo menos allí encontré mujeres más dispuestas a… _colaborar_. ¿Qué me dice de la Mansión? No creo que usted tenga tanta suerte.

— Cuidado Hux. —lo advirtió con la voz tranquila y la mirada aún fija en su cerveza—. Cualquier desliz y tendré que informarlo al Estado Mayor.

— No recuerdo que el intercambio amistoso esté penado. —Luego agregó, aún más bajo—: no voy a olvidar esto, Ren. Tal vez recuerdes que conozco tus sucios secretos.

Con brusquedad, el Teniente Coronel soltó su vaso, se incorporó y lo miró amenazante. Por unos instantes, su altura ensombreció a Hux, quien pareció encogerse un poco.

— Y te recuerdo que fue el mismo Snoke quien te ordenó cerrar tu sucia boca —siseó—. Estaría encantado de divulgarlos yo mismo si eso significara quitarte la estúpida actitud de suficiencia.

Hux lo observó con odio por unos instantes, midiendo las probabilidades de comenzar un enfrentamiento aquí y ahora. Sin embargo, desistío. _Siempre desistía cuando estaba solo,_ pensó Ren. Lanzando una última mirada de odio, el pelirrojo le dio la espalda y retornó a su mesa plagada de aduladores.

El Teniente Coronel se mantuvo impasible. No iba a dejar que ese cretino lo perturbe hoy. Una vez que el Mayor hubo desaparecido en la multitud volvió a su butaca y encendió un cigarrillo con sosiego, mientras paseaba la vista distraídamente por la taberna.

Hux y el General Snoke eran los únicos que conocían su verdadero nombre: _Ben Solo_ , el hijo de la reconocida embajadora francesa y un afamado contrabandista inglés. A pesar de la orientación liberal y democrática que sus padres habían defendido toda la vida, el pequeño Ben había ingresado en la adolescencia fascinado por el movimiento nacional-socialista alemán. Su abuelo materno había sido un general destacado de la Alemania imperial de Bismark, legado que tanto Leia Organa como su tío Luke habían querido erradicar.

Cuando el joven Solo había escapado de su hogar para unirse al nuevo gobierno que se consolidaba luego del golpe de 1933, se había visto obligado a cambiar su identidad – _que_ _apestaba a República_ , le había dicho Snoke- por Kylo Ren.

A partir de entonces, la verdad sobre sus orígenes había sido silenciada en pos de permitir su ascenso dentro de las filas del partido nazi. Sin embargo, la lealtad de Ren al régimen había sido puesta a prueba una y otra vez. Incluso después de la muerte de Han Solo.

En retrospectiva, parecía que nunca sería suficiente, reflexionó.

Con un ágil movimiento, vació el contenido de su vaso y terminó el cigarrillo. El toque de queda sonaría pronto y era mejor dar ejemplo. Al menos por ahora. Arrojó algunos marcos más de propina al tabernero y abandonó la estancia.

.

* * *

.

Cuando el Mercedes Benz aparcó junto a la Mansión, Kylo Ren despidió al chofer con un leve asentimiento e ingresó en el salón. El toque de queda había sonado algunos minutos atrás y parecía que las mujeres de la casa ya habían subido a sus habitaciones.

No tenía sueño aún. La noche era cálida y tranquila, y decidió pasear un rato por los bellos jardines de la Señora Holdo. Tras encender uno de los puros que Montpellier le había entregado esa mañana, observó la fachada con detenimiento. Las ventanas permanecían cerradas y no se filtraba ninguna luz. Sin embargo el resplandor de la luna llena bastaba para ver con suficiente claridad.

Las paredes lucían algo despintadas y al techo le faltaba mantenimiento, pero, en general, la Mansión hacía justicia al estatus social de su dueña. Aquí y allá, algunas enredaderas trepaban alegremente y el olor de las hierbas aromáticas llenaba el ambiente. La dueña parecía tener una preferencia por los rosedales que casi resultaba ridícula. Y, por supuesto, aquí y allá florecían hermosos y enrevesados lirios.

Mientras circunvalaba el perímetro, el siseo de las ramas agitándose, seguido de un golpe amortiguado, llamó su atención. Se detuvo en seco y, tras escuchar con cuidado por unos instantes, identificó el origen del sonido cerca de una enredadera que cubría gran parte de la fachada trasera.

Su instinto militar no se equivocaba. Había había alguien oculto allí. Con cautela para no permitir que su presa escape, Kylo Ren se acercó en silencio, mientras desenfundaba la pistola _Luger_ de su cadera derecha.

¿Había sorprendido a un ladrón? ¿O solo se trataba de algún gato nocturno?

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el arbusto volvió a sacudirse. Con destreza y velocidad, corrió las ramas con la mano izquierda mientras apuntaba a su objetivo con la derecha.

— _Wer ist da!?_ — ladró.

Al instante, la luz de luna se filtró, revelando a una persona agazapada en el suelo. La figura se congeló en silencio, de cara a él. A esa distancia, Ren no podía identificarla con claridad, por lo que la tomó de la muñeca y la acercó a su rostro.

Entonces, una mujer de ojos color avellana le devolvió la mirada. Tenía el pelo desordenado y la ropa de cama incrustada con ramitas de la enredadera. Ahora estaban tan cerca que, por unos segundos, pudo apreciar cómo la expresión de su presa se transfiguraba del miedo a la ira y el desprecio.

 _Maldición,_ pensó apenas la reconoció.

Ella, _otra vez_.


	6. Capítulo 5 Monstruo

**Hola mis queridxs lectorxs!**

 **Gracias a la maravillosa HikariCaelum, esta entrega viene por adelantado (y creo que es la más larga hasta ahora, yey!).**

 **De corazón, agradezco a todos aquellos que envían reviews con felicitaciones, preguntas sobre la trama, o simplemente exigiendo por más! (exagero, por supuesto). Pero amo que estén compenetrados con la historia y me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Como prometí, este capítulo viene con más acción.**

 **Disfruten!**

 **.**

Aquella noche volvió a sonar el toque de queda alemán.

Pero, claro, eso no amedrantaría a Jessica.

Tal y como lo había hecho en los últimos meses, una vez que Rey fingió quedarse profundamente dormida, se deslizó lentamente de la cama y abrió la ventana del desván sin hacer un solo ruido.

Algunos minutos después de que su amiga hubo desaparecido, la muchacha se incorporó.

Con sigilo, se acercó al umbral y descorrió la cortina para espiar hacia los jardines.

La noche cubría el firmamento, pero la luna llena brillaba con intensidad suficiente para permitirle escudriñar el panorama. Al tiempo en que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra, vislumbró a su compañera de cuarto desaparecer en dirección a la espesura del bosque.

El vientre de Rey se contorsionó con nerviosismo. No había tenido demasiado tiempo para tramar un plan, pero sabía que esta era una oportunidad única: La Madame había ido a la cama temprano y el huésped aún no retornaba a la Mansión. Sin embargo, su instinto le decía que el Teniente regresaría en cualquier momento. Si quería hallar a Jessica, tenía que apresurarse.

Pasando una pierna fuera del ventanal, y con la otra aún anclada en el desván, Rey tanteó las gruesas ramas de la enredadera que cubrían ese lado de la fachada. Encontró un punto de apoyo seguro y, con audacia, improvisó un salto ágil y calculado. Al instante todo su cuerpo estaba en la intemperie, aferrado firmemente a la planta que abrazaba la pared. Cerró la ventana –dejando un resquicio para poder volver a entrar luego, como había visto hacer a Jess- y comenzó a descender lentamente estirando las extremidades una por una.

Cuando solo faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar al suelo, la rama que la sostenía finalmente cedió bajo su peso, haciéndola caer al césped con un golpe seco.

Un aguijón de dolor recorrió la pierna sobre la que había aterrizado. Conteniendo el aliento, se mordió la mano para no gritar mientras se arrastraba al reparo de los arbustos. Probablemente no se trataba de un daño grave, pero su muslo derecho latía con furia y quería asegurarse de que era capaz de continuar el camino.

Entonces, todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de procesarlo. Primero, llegó el ruido de pasos apresurados sobre el césped y, al instante, el arbusto desaparecía violentamente, dejando entrar la luz de la luna y perfilando la silueta de un hombre.

Rey se congeló.

— _Wer ist da!?_ — ladró el intruso.

Ella no entendía qué significaba la frase, pero el acento del idioma era claro. Había sido descubierta por el enemigo y no tenía idea de cómo justificar su situación en ese momento. Se mantuvo en silencio, aterrorizada, mientras su mente galopaba a toda velocidad intentando diagramar un plan.

Entonces, una mano enguantada la sujetó por la muñeca y la obligó a incorporarse. Su pierna magullada se quejó agudamente por el brusco movimiento, mientras levantaba la cabeza para identificar a su captor. Los inconfundibles rasgos del Teniente Coronel, levemente iluminados por el resplandor lunar, le devolvieron la mirada. En sus ojos no había rastros de amabilidad esa vez. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión amenazante que lo hacía parecer casi como un predador. En la mano derecha, sostenía un arma plateada que apuntaba directamente hacia su pecho.

Rey se paralizó de terror.

Para sus adentros, se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan imprudente ¿Cómo no había previsto esta situación? ¿Sería capaz de asesinarla a sangre fría?

Su mente continuaba funcionando a toda velocidad mientras barajaba sus opciones. La adrenalina de la situación la había hecho olvidar momentáneamente el dolor en su pierna, y ahora estaba erguida frente al invasor.

Entonces, fue evidente que el atacante la había reconocido.

Con un pequeño sobresalto, se alejó unos centímetros de su cara. La expresión predatoria se relajó brevemente, mientras suavizaba el agarre sobre su mano, pero sin soltarla aún. Lentamente, apuntó el arma hacia arriba y comenzó a enfundarla en su cadera, para mostrarle que no le haría daño.

Rey soltó audiblemente la respiración que había estado conteniendo.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí, fuera de la cama después del toque de queda? —continuó en francés. A pesar de que su voz se había suavizado, seguía teniendo un matiz amenazante y autoritario.

Rey no emitió palabras, mientras aprovechó las circunstancias para intentar zafarse de su agarre, sin éxito.

¿Cómo se atrevía a aprisionarla de esa forma?

—¡Contésteme! —insistió, agitando su muñeca en el aire. A todas luces, estaba agotando su paciencia—. Sabe quién soy. Sabe que puedo tomar lo que quiera. No lo preguntaré otra vez.

Dicho esto, la dejó ir. Rey retrocedió dos pasos, proyectando cada ápice del odio que sentía en su rostro, con los dientes apretados. Los ojos le picaban, súbitamente inundados con lágrimas de frustración apenas retenidas. Esta vez, pensó, no tenía escapatoria. Iba a tener que contestarle, que inventar una tonta excusa, y probablemente la llevaran presa de todos modos.

¿Qué pasaría con Jess entonces? ¿La descubrirían también?

Sintiendo la sangre correr frenéticamente por sus venas, abrió la boca para hablar, incapaz de formular un plan coherente. Los ojos del Teniente Coronel la miraban expectante, sin ceder un ápice de voluntad.

El tiempo se agotaba. Estaba condenada.

Antes de que alguna palabra llegara a salir de su boca, una voz femenina llamó la atención de ambos:

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —dijo Madame Holdo, sosteniendo un farol y envuelta en sus finas ropas de cama. Su voz sonaba imponente y autoritaria, y por unos instantes, Rey juró que la hubiera abrazado.

—Madame —saludó Ren, inclinando la cabeza, recordando de pronto sus modales—. Estaba regresando a la Mansión y oí a su empleada deambular por los jardines. El toque de queda…

—Sé lo que es el toque de queda Teniente Coronel —dijo, dirigiéndose a él por primera vez. El huésped no pareció muy complacido con la interrupción y apretó visiblemente los dientes—. Envié a la muchacha a buscar hierbas del huerto para mi _jaqueca_ —continuó, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra—. Si mal no recuerdo, el toque de queda no nos impide circular libremente por nuestros hogares, ¿verdad?

Rey guardó silencio. La Madame estaba armando una coartada excelente que dejaba pocas opciones de discusión al Teniente Coronel. La ira del hombre era cada vez más evidente, pero resultó que su anfitriona tenía un punto. Técnicamente, Rey no estaba infringiendo el toque de queda si estaba circulando dentro del perímetro de la propiedad.

Sin embargo, él la observó con suspicacia. Sus ojos se pasearon de la Madame a Rey, sin molestarse en ocultar sus sospechas.

Por un momento pareció que iría a replicar, pero luego se contuvo e inclinó la cabeza en un gesto conciliador.

—Lamento incomodarla Madame. No estaba informado de la situación. Por supuesto, el toque de queda es para cuidar del bienestar de los locales— dijo, y Rey podría haber jurado que la Señora Holdo rodaba los ojos hacia atrás—. De hecho, dada la extensión de su propiedad, creo que sería conveniente para usted agregar más protección a su hogar tras el toque de queda. Me encargaré de que así sea. Buenas noches.

La amenaza implícita del Teniente Coronel flotó en el aire. Sin embargo, la Señora Holdo no se dejó intimidar. Con un gesto cansino, asintió con la cabeza y luego se volvió hacia la joven.

—Vamos adentro, niña —dijo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada significativa.

Por supuesto, Rey debería rendirle cuentas más tarde, pero tenía tiempo suficiente para pensar su propia coartada.

Mientras ingresaban a la Mansión escoltadas por el Teniente, rezó en silencio para que nadie notara la ausencia de Jessica.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, las mujeres subieron la escalera en dirección a sus aposentos bajo la atenta mirada del huésped. Cuando la señora Holdo hubo desaparecido tras la puerta de su dormitorio, Rey dirigió un último vistazo al hombre desde el rellano.

Él le sostuvo brevemente la mirada, con una advertencia escrita en el rostro. Luego, rompió el contacto y se alejó en dirección a las cocinas.

.

* * *

.

Jessica y Poe se reunieron nuevamente en la cabaña abandonada del bosque, como habían acordado la noche anterior. Esa vez, se trataba de una reunión menos concurrida y más discreta, dado que el objetivo era trazar planes para comenzar a organizar la Resistencia.

Estaba cautivada con el historial de Poe y sabía que ella también había causado una buena impresión en el rebelde. De hecho, la conexión entre ambos había fluido rápidamente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Jess era directa por naturaleza sin dudar en expresar sus pensamientos, y Poe se había mostrado accesible y dispuesto a considerar todo lo que la joven tuviera que decir.

Cuando el forastero comenzó a ponerla al tanto de sus vínculos con el PCF y la Resistencia, la joven se sintió esperanzada. Con algo de astucia, pensó, podrían conseguir recursos y organizar un frente común contra el enemigo. Poe parecía saberlo todo y su carisma podría ser particularmente útil para convencer a los locales.

—Es importante que mantengamos al pueblo informado acerca de la situación de la Resistencia y París — dijo Poe, apagando su cigarro en el cenicero—. Para eso, hemos comenzado a imprimir algunos panfletos en talleres clandestinos que podemos repartir entre los simpatizantes. Estimo que estarán listos para las próximas semanas. Sin embargo, tenemos que tener cuidado, no pueden caer en manos equivocadas.

—¿Y qué hay de las reuniones? —intervino Jess—. No podemos suspenderlas.

—Claro que no. Pero tienen que ser más espaciadas. Una vez que los nazis tengan control efectivo de la población y accedan a los catastros de Bussy, no será tan fácil escapar del control. Aunque nos hemos encargado especialmente de demorarlos destruyendo los registros con información vital -agregó, con una sonrisa pagada de sí mismo-. Actualmente, podemos gozar de mayor libertad porque ellos están muy ocupados en organizarse, pero esto pronto va a acabar.

—¿Y cómo podemos distribuir los panfletos?

—Propongo que empleemos las redes cotidianas. ¿Hay más pobladores disconformes? —preguntó, y Jess asintió brevemente.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos volvieron a su amiga. ¿Sería insensato involucrar a Rey en esto? La joven todavía era un poco _naive_ , pero Jess tenía que admitir que ya era lo suficientemente mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones. Más tarde, tendría que considerarlo seriamente.

—Podríamos camuflar panfletos en las cajas de las raciones si tuviéramos acceso al depósito -continuó Poe-. Empezaríamos con una tirada pequeña, si hay gente de confianza dispuesta a ayudarnos.

—Hay algunas mujeres de servicio que conozco —intervino Jessica, pensativa—. En general, la aristocracia y los alemanes no suelen prestar demasiada atención a nuestra presencia y podríamos organizar una pequeña red de espionaje.

—Estupendo. Lo que nos lleva al otro aspecto del plan. Desde hace algunos años, el gobierno alemán comenzó a implementar una política despiadada contra los judíos. No sabemos exactamente qué pasa con ellos, pero muchas familias han sido obligadas a migrar y otras han desaparecido.

—Y ahora trajeron su sucia política racista aquí —dijo ella con desprecio—. Vi los panfletos que pegaron en la ciudad. Quieren transformar a los judíos en el chivo expiatorio.

—Exacto —siguió Poe—. Por eso es que muchos huyen de París y buscan refugio en los pueblos del interior. Nuestra idea es fabricar identificaciones y cartas de racionamiento falsas para ellos. Sin embargo, necesitamos tener acceso a las formas burocráticas que emplean aquí.

—Entonces esto te va a encantar: tenemos un Teniente Coronel alojado en casa —dijo ella con excitación—. Por lo que pude captar, el escritorio del estudio está plagado de informes y formularios. Tal vez pueda robar alguno.

—Eso sería ideal, pero debes tener cuidado. Podemos planearlo con tiempo. De todas formas, todavía no hemos recibido grandes contingentes en esta zona, pero estoy seguro que llegarán más.

—Déjalo en mis manos —contestó la muchacha, sonriendo a Poe con confianza—. No sabrá que he estado allí.

Poe le devolvió la sonrisa y volvieron a sumergirse los pormenores del plan.

Esa noche, Jess volvió a la Mansión más feliz que de costumbre. Le agradaba sentirse útil, hacer algo para detener tantas injusticias. Tal vez no fuera una confrontación directa, pero estaba segura de que, con el tiempo, podrían avanzar hacia estrategias más agresivas.

Su mente viajó hacia sus padres, fallecidos algunos años atrás. Desde que tenía memoria, la familia Pava había vivido, generación tras generación, en suelo francés. Bajo el abrigo, presionó la medalla de bronce que acunaba en su mano.

—No voy a rendirme papá, —susurró al aire fresco del bosque.

Si de algo estaba segura esa noche, era de que defendería su país hasta el último aliento.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente, el cabo moreno que se había presentado en la Mansión tras la llegada del Teniente Coronel, llamó a la puerta.

—Cabo segundo Sturm, Madame —dijo en un francés mal pronunciado, pero con calidez—. Mi superior me instruyó para prestar servicio de custodia en su casa. Por supuesto, no se preocupe por mí, dormiré en los establos del exterior.

Madame Holdo no se molestó en ocultar su desagrado frente a la situación. Sin siquiera asentir, lanzó un bufido y prácticamente le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Esa mañana, cuando el Mercedes Benz hubo desaparecido por el camino, había reprendido a Rey en las cocinas.

—Sea lo que sea que estabas haciendo anoche, no se te ocurra repetirlo —dijo enojada—. Nos pusiste en un aprieto a todos. No intervendré la próxima.

—Sí Madame. Lo siento… yo…

—Ahórrate las excusas —siseó, cortante.

Rey creyó vislumbrar un destello de entendimiento y astucia en su rostro. Como si, realmente, hubiera sabido desde el principio lo que ella estaba tramando al escapar. La idea la desconcertó. ¿Acaso sabía de las visitas nocturnas de Jess? Gracias al cielo, la noche anterior se había asegurado de que nadie corroborara la presencia de su compañera en el cuarto. Sea como fuere, decidió que lo mejor era asentir dócilmente y no preguntar. La Madame se retiró de las cocinas y no volvió a mencionar el asunto.

A partir de entonces, el cabo comenzó a aparecer en los jardines de la Mansión cada día, minutos antes del toque de queda. Aunque su presencia significaba que estaban siendo vigiladas, por lo menos pareció detener las escapadas de Jess, quien –sospechosamente- tampoco se molestó en preguntar por qué rayos había un hombre apostado bajo su ventana todas las noches.

.

* * *

.

La semana siguiente transcurrió sin demasiados sobresaltos, y eso le dio un respiro a Rey. Parecía que, tanto ella como el Teniente Coronel, habían cedido a un acuerdo tácito para cruzarse la menor cantidad de veces posible.

Por las mañanas, él se retiraba de la Mansión mientras ellas desayunaban, sin siquiera saludar. Durante los mediodías, Rey viajaba en su bicicleta hasta el almacén del pueblo para retirar las raciones y, en el camino de vuelta, el elegante Mercedes Benz pasaba a su lado a toda velocidad dejando tras de sí una polvareda asfixiante. Mientras se alejaba, su silueta era fácilmente visible en el asiento trasero. Él nunca se volteaba a mirarla. Para cuando la joven retornaba a la Mansión, el Teniente Coronel se encerraba en su despacho, hasta bien entrada la noche. Una vez que sonaba el toque de queda, simplemente se desplazaba a su habitación sin interactuar con nadie.

Día a día se repetía aquella rutina, con algunas variantes: a veces, el huésped no se dejaba ver en la suite hasta el anochecer. Otras, salía algunas horas antes del toque de queda –un paseo por la taberna local, seguramente- y volvía cuando sonaba el aviso.

Por su parte, Rey había estado taciturna y distante en los días que siguieron al incidente. En primer lugar, se sentía irritada con Jessica. La terquedad de su amiga no solo había sido el desencadenante de todo el asunto, sino que, además, no parecía darse por aludida tras la aparición del soldado que vigilaba los jardines en la noche. Rey no la había puesto al tanto de lo sucedido. Ello hubiera implicado explicarle por qué había salido de la habitación en primer lugar, y no quería volver a discutir con ella. Sin embargo, estaba claro que sus acciones habían puesto a ambas en peligro, y le fastidiaba desconocer el verdadero motivo de sus escapadas.

Por otro lado, la Señora Holdo se había empeñado en asignarles horarios más estrictos y en vigilar sus entradas y salidas de la Mansión. De esta forma, la libertad con que Rey aprovechaba sus ratos libres en la intemperie se veía seriamente amenazada. Actividades frecuentes del verano, como nadar en el lago o caminar por el bosque, ahora estaban vedadas para ella.

A pesar de todo, lo que más le afectaba era perder el acceso a la biblioteca del estudio. Ahora, la única llave del baúl que contenía sus tesoros estaba en manos del huésped maldito, y ni en sus más locos sueños se arriesgaría a tener otro encuentro con él. Cada noche, se contentaba con repasar mentalmente las historias que había leído, alterando los detalles e inventando finales alternativos, hasta que finalmente caía rendida por el sueño.

Las pesadillas tampoco cesaron. El incidente de aquella noche le había revelado otra faceta del Teniente Coronel, una terrible y espeluznante. El recuerdo de su agarre, la expresión amenazante de su rostro y la facilidad con que su arma podría haber puesto fin a su vida, habían sido prueba suficiente de la bestia que habitaba en él.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Jess.

 _Es un invasor, no olvides eso_.

Por supuesto. Qué ilusa había sido. Rey se sentía asqueada de sí misma y ya no quería volver a verlo nunca más. Gracias al cielo, Madame Holdo había encargado especialmente a Jessica la tarea de llevarle el almuerzo y la cena a su despacho, y, durante los primeros días, Rey estuvo realmente agradecida con el cambio.

Pero entonces, cuando su determinación cedía, revivía el momento en que había llamado su atención aquel día en la plaza. O su gesto en las cocinas, cuando se había roto el jarrón. Entonces, Rey creía haber hallado un atisbo de bondad allí. ¿Era solo una fachada? ¿Podían convivir ambas facetas en una persona?

La falta de respuesta a estas preguntas era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso. El cóctel de emociones la volvió distante, irritable y sumamente retraída. Cada día, hizo sus tareas en silencio, interactuando lo mínimo indispensable con los habitantes de la casa. En vez de pasar el tiempo con Maz o su amiga, en sus ratos libres se había limitado a recostarse en la cama, tratando de poner orden a sus caóticos pensamientos.

Sin embargo, al finalizar la semana, más de una vez se había sorprendido a sí misma buscado excusas para caminar por el pasillo de la suite, espiando el juego de luces que se filtraba debajo de la puerta y oyendo el repicar de las botas que resonaban en el piso de madera.

.


	7. Capitulo 6 Rey

**Hola lectore/as! Lo sé, esta entrega se demoró unos días, lo siento. Se juntaron algunos eventos en el fin de semana y no tuve demasiado tiempo.**

 **Sin embargo, te alegrará saber que a partir de aquí los capítulos serán un poco más largos y que vienen con más acción.**

 **IMPORTANTE: En este capítulo hay personajes que expresarán posturas abiertamente xenófobas. Reitero que se trata de recrear un clima de época y que nada tienen que ver con las convicciones del autor.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios, simplemente me hacen el día :)**

 **Gracias a la maravillosa HikariCaelum que, aún en la semana de su natalicio, encontró tiempo para corregir este fic.**

 **Ahora si, disfruten!**

* * *

.

Cuando la mañana ya estaba avanzada, Finn despertó en el establo con el cuerpo aquejado por las pocas horas de sueño. Hacía una semana que _Herr_ Ren le había encomendado vigilar la Mansión, y aunque la tarea no era de lo más desagradable que le habían asignado, implicaba pasar la mayor parte de la noche en vela.

En el momento en que se puso de pie y estiró las extremidades, el caballo que compartía su estancia relinchó con nerviosismo.

—Tranquilo, chico —dijo suavemente, acariciando el lomo—. Tranquilo.

Por supuesto, Madame Holdo no le había ofrecido una estancia tan cómoda como la del Teniente Coronel. Su _suite_ consistía en un granero construido con ásperos tablones de madera, entre los que se filtraba el frío de la noche y la luz del sol. A duras penas, se vio obligado a improvisar una especie de colchón de paja en el establo, mientras que sus pocas pertenencias habían sido depositadas en un rincón de la cuadra.

El animal se relajó al tacto. Tal vez, pensó Finn, esa era la única parte positiva de su trabajo. Amaba los caballos, y este era especialmente amigable, aunque un poco inquieto. Recogió un manojo del forraje almacenado y lo ofrendó a su amigo, que no dudó en devorarlo haciendo restallar la cola en agradecimiento.

Cuando hubo terminado con su rutina matutina, se desperezó nuevamente y se dirigió al pueblo para solicitar sus provisiones. Afuera, hacía otro día de calor abrasivo en Bussy, y el sol del verano no parecía ceder. De todas formas, Finn no se quejaba. En comparación con el infierno que había vivido en las trincheras, la estadía en Francia era un verdadero paraíso.

Atravesó los jardines de la Mansión en dirección al camino que conducía al pueblo y pasó junto a las dos mujeres del servicio que tendían la ropa. Una era muy anciana y, la otra, llevaba los cabellos negros sueltos sobre su espalda. Finn las saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, pero ninguna de ellas le devolvió el gesto. ¿Por qué lo harían, de todos modos? El era un invasor.

Silbando por lo bajo, continuó otro tramo hasta el sendero arbolado que conducía al pueblo de Bussy junto a la carretera principal, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

A pesar de la propaganda del _Reich_ y el adoctrinamiento continuo de las _Wehrmacht,_ el temple orgulloso y obstinado con que los franceses soportaban la invasión despertaba su simpatía. Además, el ingreso de Finn al ejército no había tenido nada que ver con sus convicciones personales, sino, más bien, a su instinto de supervivencia.

Cuando alcanzó la mayoría de edad, su padre, un reputado General blanco de origen alemán, falleció repentinamente. Hasta entonces, _Herr_ Sturm no había tenido demasiado contacto con su hijo, probablemente a causa de su origen mulato. Pero, para su sorpresa, algún tiempo después, el joven descubrió que su padre había asegurado un lugar en las _Wehrmacht_ para él antes de morir _._ Algunos miembros del Estado Mayor habían puesto objeciones a su ingreso pero, finalmente, se había organizado una pequeña unidad para _negros leales_ al régimen como él. De esta forma, el _Reich_ también se aseguraba de trasmitir al mundo una imagen _humanitaria_ del trato que recibían las minorías en suelo alemán.

Finn, sin emabrgo, no se dejaba engañar. Era obvio que la gente como él jamás sería completamente libre en la Alemania Nazi. Los hombres negros tenían prohibido casarse o contraer relaciones con mujeres blancas, a riesgo de ser esterilizados; no podían ocupar cargos públicos de relevancia; no podían, siquiera, tocar música o escuchar jazz abiertamente. A todas luces, la grandeza alemana era una promesa vedada para ellos.

 _Solo herramientas desechables_ , pensó con disgusto. Eso lo tenía muy claro. Sus camaradas blancos de la _Wehrmacht_ se encargaban de recordárselo día tras día.

Tras avanzar algunos kilómetros, una figura detenida al costado del camino interrumpió sus cavilaciones. De lejos no pudo distinguirla con mayor detalle, salvo que parecía estar sentada entre los pastizales y medio velada por la vegetación del sendero. Apretó el paso con decisión y, por instinto, sostuvo el fusil _Mauser_ con ambas manos mientras se acercaba.

Cuando sus ojos pudieron captar la escena con claridad, bajó la guardia: era una mujer despatarrada en la hierba e inclinada levemente hacia adelante. A su lado, sus zapatos se desperdigaban alegremente por la pradera junto con lo que parecía ser una bicicleta combada en un ángulo extraño.

Tenía el rostro escondido tras sus manos. ¿Era su imaginación o estaba llorando? Dando zancadas, el soldado se acercó hasta que ella fue consciente de su presencia.

Llevaba un vestido sencillo y el pelo peinado en tres moños desordenados. Al oírlo acercarse, se limpió la cara -enrojecida y cubierta de lágrimas- y se apresuró a colocarse los zapatos. Entonces Finn la reconoció: era la joven que trabajaba en la Mansión, la que le había devuelto el saludo una semana atrás.

—Señorita, ¿está usted bien? ¿Qué sucedió? —se apresuró a preguntar en francés.

La joven no lo miró, pero sacudió la cabeza con un gesto negativo. No había nadie a la vista y, a juzgar por la falta de polvo en el aire, ningún automóvil había circulado por allí en el corto plazo. Ella no parecía seriamente lastimada, pero inmediatamente notó que sus manos sostenían uno de los tobillos desnudos. La articulación exhibía un tinte rojo alarmante y había comenzado a inflamarse notablemente. Entonces, paseó la mirada hacia la bicicleta que reposaba en el suelo con descuido. Las piezas hicieron clic en su cabeza.

—Mmm… Se cayó, ¿verdad? —dijo con cautela.

La muchacha asintió, mientras apretaba los labios y se sonrojaba.

—Descuide, suele suceder —dijo para aliviar su vergüenza—. Una vez caí en un lago, con bicicleta incluida. Imagínese lo que le costó a mi madre sacarla de allí.

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró directo a los ojos. La sombra de una sonrisa cruzó sus facciones y Finn decidió que era su oportunidad.

—Mire, si quiere no me hable y lo entenderé. Pero déjeme ayudarla. O, por lo menos, déjeme conseguirle ayuda. ¿Quiere que avise en la Mansión?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, más enérgicamente aún. Volvió a tratar de incorporarse, pero cuando agregó peso a su pie izquierdo, dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y volvió a aterrizar en la hierba.

— ¡No haga eso! Se pondrá peor —dijo mientras estiraba una mano hacia ella. Luego, se lo pensó mejor y la dejó suspendida en el aire a medio camino, en un gesto conciliador—. Probablemente tenga el tobillo torcido. Si me lo permite, podría sostenerla y ayudarla a caminar.

Aventuró la frase en tono casual, pero seguro de que recibiría una negativa como respuesta. Desde pequeño, Finn se había acostumbrado al maltrato o la indiferencia basados únicamente en el color de su piel. En muchas oportunidades a lo largo de su corta vida, la gente se había quedado observándolo pasmada, como si hubiera escapado de algún zoológico.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ella no pareció turbada en lo más mínimo por su oferta. De hecho, levantó la cabeza y le sostuvo la mirada, sopesando sus opciones, sin rastro de juicio en sus ojos.

 _Como si no hubiera diferencias entre nosotros_ , pensó Finn fugazmente.

Cuando la chica asintió brevemente, su conmoción fue tal que se congeló por algunos instantes, mientras su cerebro procesaba lo que sucedía. Luego, una oleada de triunfo se expandió en su pecho.

¿Ella _quería_ su ayuda? Antes que pudiera siquiera responder, el sonido de un motor acercándose por la carretera los paralizó a ambos. Instantáneamente, un Mercedes Benz apareció junto al sendero, avanzando a toda velocidad.

 _Un oficial_ , pensó Finn.

La escena no auguraba nada bueno para él. Los oficiales habían dado órdenes estrictas a su división para que no interactuaran con nadie más. Sin embargo, a estas alturas no podía irse y dejarla allí, a merced de sus superiores. Finn se puso de pie, decidido. Para entonces, la muchacha se había turbado visiblemente con la mirada fija en el vehículo y, luego, volvió a bajar la cabeza hacia su regazo.

El majestuoso automóvil disminuyó la velocidad hasta detenerse a su lado en el camino. Entonces, sus ocupantes se bajaron, revelando sus atuendos impecables en medio de la polvareda.

Uno de ellos se acercó, mientras el resto los observaba apoyados en el capó.

Finn se puso en guardia y saludó.

— _¡Herr Major!_

 _._

* * *

 _._

La frustración, la ira, y la confusión que habían atormentado a Rey toda la semana explotaron repentinamente cuando cayó al costado del camino. Había estado tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que, desgraciadamente, no había alcanzado a vislumbrar la gran roca que emergía del sendero frente a ella.

Al instante siguiente, salía disparada de la bicicleta dando un grito ahogado y aterrizando en la hierba. Las raciones se desparramaron con ella y el vehículo se arrastró algunos metros más, antes de sumergirse entre los pastizales. Un aguijón de dolor se extendió por su tobillo, que había sido forzado en un ángulo antinatural mientras trataba de zafarse de la caída.

Maldiciendo, se sentó en los pastizales y se quitó los zapatos con furia. Tenía raspaduras en ambas piernas y, para colmo de males, su tobillo había comenzado a hincharse con una velocidad alarmante. A juzgar por el calor que la piel empezaba a despedir, el panorama no podía ser bueno. Resignada, buscó su bicicleta con la vista. Yacía a unos metros, con una de las ruedas aún girando alegremente en el aire, pero irremediablemente averiada.

Lanzó un bufido de indignación. A todas luces, no podría volver con ella a casa en ese estado. Caminar tampoco era una opción viable en ese momento.

¿Tendría que quedarse aquí hasta que alguien pudiera ayudarla?

La sensación de desamparo que se extendió por su pecho fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Entonces, el dique que había estado manteniendo sus emociones a raya, sobre todo, aquellas que no podía comprender, finalmente se derrumbó: culpa, deseo, frustración, enojo, desasosiego. Los sentimientos que había ido acumulando durante toda la semana previa explotaron en forma de llanto desconsolado que no fue capaz de detener.

Casi media hora después, cuando sus ojos finalmente comenzaron a secarse, el sonido de unos pasos acercándose la sacó momentáneamente de su miseria. Era el cabo de la Mansión, deteniéndose a su lado y ofreciéndole ayuda.

Rey seguía decidida a no intercambiar palabras con los invasores, pero la humildad y la empatía con que el hombre se dirigió a ella le habían ganado el corazón. Incluso, la breve mención de su anécdota casi la hizo reír. Entonces, sus paredes comenzaron a desmoronarse lentamente.

Tal vez no sería malo aceptar su ayuda, pensó. Lentamente, asintió con la cabeza y el cabo la observó, paralizado, unos instantes. Probablemente no esperaba que ella acepatara su propuesta. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, la inminente llegada del automóvil la paralizó. El Mercedes Benz apareció pronto en la carretera y el corazón de Rey dio un vuelco.

¿Era _él_?

Tenía que ser. Después de todo, pasaba por ese camino todos los mediodías.

Sin embargo, sabía que no estaba lista para enfrentarse a la dura mirada del Teniente Coronel, no después del encuentro de aquella noche. Sus defensas no se habían restablecido aún y se sentía más vulnerable que nunca. Definitivamente, era más de lo que podía soportar ahora.

Pero cuando el oficial pelirrojo se acercó a ellos, con una sonrisa de anticipación dibujada en el rostro, supo que corría una suerte aún peor. Rey lo había observado varias veces en el pueblo y, definitivamente, no era un tipo con el que quisiera conocer jamás. Su sola mirada –fría y calculadora-, bastaban para ponerle los pelos de punta.

No estaba solo, pero sus acompañantes se quedaron atrás, husmeando como buitres mientras él se acercaba en su dirección. El cabo –evidentemente tan contrariado como ella- lo saludó, y a cambio, el arrogante oficial le devolvió un gesto desdeñoso. Rey notó que el joven a su lado se tensaba visiblemente.

—Buenos días Señorita —dijo, con modales afectados—, ¿este hombre la está importunando?

La pregunta sorprendió a Rey. Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo, mientras su miraba vagaba por la escena, escéptico—. Una sola palabra suya y podemos ajusticiarlo, ¿sabe?

—Mayor Hux, señor —intervino el cabo—, estaba de camino al pueblo y…

— ¡Silencio, cabo! No le he dado la palabra. Como si su presencia aquí no fuera suficiente para avergonzarnos.

La incredulidad de Rey era cada vez más intensa. A pesar de albergar ninguna simpatía hacia el ejército alemán, el cabo se había portado bien con ella y no quería ser la causa de ningún «ajusticiamiento».

—Lo siento señorita —volvió a decir el Mayor, enfocándose en ella con falsa amabilidad— usted no debería interactuar con una… _raza_ inferior a la suya. En el fondo son como animales, ya sabe… —Miró al otro hombre con un profundo desagrado y extendió una mano hacia la joven.

Ante estas palabras, el cabo se puso rígido. Una chispa de ira prendió en el pecho de Rey, quien devolvió la mirada al arrogante pelirrojo con desprecio. El aire era tan tenso que prácticamente se podría cortar con tijeras y, durante unos instantes que parecieron una eternidad, los tres se miraron en silencio, midiéndose.

Rey estaba segura que el descenlace no podía augurar nada bueno. Sin embargo, gracias al cielo, el sonido de otro vehículo rompió la tensión del momento. Todos los presentes giraron la cabeza en dirección al camino, mientras un segundo Mercedes se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Esta vez, su corazón dio un vuelco. Era _él_. Contra su pesar, un sentimiento de alivio creció en su pecho. En esas circunstancias, el huésped parecía una mejor opción que el horrible pelirrojo.

El automóvil se detuvo detrás del primero. Instantáneamente, el Teniente Coronel descendió del asiento trasero con un aire inconfundible de autoridad. Su mirada inquisitiva se paseó del Mayor a Rey, y de Rey al cabo.

— ¡ _Herr Ren_! —saludaron todos, excepto Rey.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí Mayor? —dijo Ren, en francés.

A continuación, el Mayor comenzó a hablar rápidamente en alemán, pero fue duramente interrumpido por Ren.

— ¿Qué tipo de incidente requiere de su atención _personal_? ¿Y por qué retiene al cabo aquí? Sturm tiene deberes en la Mansión Holdo —dijo, y se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz en señal de exasperación—. Y creo recordar que tenemos asuntos más urgentes que tratar con el servicio _doméstico_ local.

A Rey le dolió el comentario despectivo, pero guardó silencio y mantuvo la cabeza gacha. A continuación, el Teniente Coronel preguntó algo a Finn, quién le respondió una frase ininteligible, señalándola a ella. Entonces, la mirada de Ren se paseó por la bicicleta destrozado y luego aterrizó en el tobillo de Rey. Por una fracción de segundo, ella captó un destello de genuina preocupación en su ceño fruncido, pero desapareció tan rápido que creyó haberlo imaginado.

¿De qué demonios estaban hablando? ¿Estaban decidiendo su castigo?

Luego, el Teniente Coronel se enfocó en Hux. Ladró lo que pareció ser una directiva, y todo el mundo acató la orden con un saludo marcial.

— _¡_ _Jawohl!_ — dijeron todos al unísono, mientras se retiraban.

Cuando los subalternos se alejaron, Hux se acercó a Ren lo suficiente como para intercambiar unas rápidas palabras en alemán que Rey no entendió. Sin embargo, no pareció una conversación amistosa, en absoluto. De hecho, la tensión entre ambos era casi palpable. Ren se mantuvo impasible, pero un destello de rabia brilló en sus ojos cuando finalmente lo despachó. El pelirrojo apretó los labios con disgusto y, lanzando una mirada peligrosa Rey, finalmente volvió a su automóvil.

Era evidente que esos dos no se llevaban bien.

Cuando todos se fueron, quedaron solo ellos dos. El corazón de la joven se aceleró mientras mantenía la mirada baja. ¿Qué demonios haría con ella ahora?

Las botas del Teniente Coronel seguían firmemente plantadas en el piso, como si él la estuviera evaluando. Entonces, el hombre lanzó órdenes a su chofer, quien se dispuso a cargar la bicicleta destartalada y las cajas de raciones en el automóvil. Las botas desaparecieron momentáneamente de su vista, mientras se preguntaba que rayos estaba sucediendo.

El agarre de dos manos enguantadas que la ayudaban a incorporarse la sorprendió por la espalda, unos instantes después. Era un toque firme, pero ligeramente _amable_ , sin rastros de la violencia con que la había interrogado una semana atrás. Sin embargo, Rey dejó escapar un jadeó en forma de protesta.

¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima sin su permiso? Su queja no dicha pareció evidente para él, porque se tensó visiblemente. Sin embargo, hizo caso omiso de su rechazo. Contra todo pronóstico, el soldado la ayudó a incorporarse, permitiendo que apoyara la mitad de su peso sobre él para no cargar el tobillo lastimado. Dividida entre el terror y la curiosidad, Rey continuó clavada al piso, obstinada.

¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? ¿Era este un engaño o la antesala de un interrogatorio? ¿Estaba, finalmente, a su merced?

—La estoy llevando a la Mansión—. Masculló Ren en francés, con fastidio—. Si _colabora_ , será rápido. Tengo prisa.

La joven apretó los dientes, resignada. Así sería, entonces. Al menos no tendría que discutir. Por su parte, él no la miró, y tampoco volvió a decir una sola palabra. De hecho, comenzaba a ser evidente que la situación resultaba incómoda para ambos.

A estas alturas, era obvio que el Teniente Coronel no mentía. Tal vez, no había segundas intenciones en sus actos… Y, definitivamente, parecía que tampoco esperaba que ella se lo agradeciera. Aliviada por la revelación, Rey decidió que no tenía más opción que permitirle ayudarla.

Con delicadeza, él la acompañó hasta el Mercedes Benz, mientras se las arreglaba para abrir la puerta trasera de vehículo. Una vez finalizada la tarea, Ren circunvaló el automóvil para ingresar por la puerta opuesto y tomó asiento a su lado. Rápidamente, dio la orden al chofer y el vehículo comenzó a deslizarse con eficiencia por el camino.

Rey mantuvo sus caderas junto a la puerta y la vista anclada en la ventanilla durante la mayor parte del camino. De reojo, notó que su acompañante adoptaba el mismo comportamiento, en un claro esfuerzo por establecer la mayor distancia posible entre ambos. Gracias al cielo, también se limitó a observar el paisaje en silencio.

Sin embargo, Rey no pudo dejar de notar que la proximidad de su complexión era asfixiante y parecía absorberlo todo. En cierto sentido, era como si realmente pudiera sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto a ella. El olor almizclado, pulcro y masculino que el Teniente emanaba rápidamente impregnó la cabina y avivó sus sentidos.

 _Agradable_ , pensó mientras olfateaba. Algo primitivo y oscuro se retorció dentro de ella y la culpabilidad la invadió.

 _Basta_ , se amonestó a sí misma, tratando de recordar _quién_ era él y _qué_ representaba. Entonces, se llevó una mano a la nariz para impedir que su perfume siguiera despertando sensaciones indeseadas.

En forma experimental, le dio un rápido vistazo, para comprobar que él no había detectado su turbación. Entonces pudo corroborar que el hombre a su lado continuaba dirigiendo la mirada a su propia ventanilla, con aire distraído.

Un poco más segura ahora, la joven se volvió para observarlo otra vez, con más detenimiento. El soldado llevaba el uniforme verde característico de los oficiales del Ejército, adornado con las condecoraciones correspondientes a su rango: los dos listones en las solapas y la estrella dorada sobre sus hombreras, indicaban el grado de Teniente Coronel. Sobre el lado derecho de su amplio pecho brillaba el águila plateada, mientras que una cruz negra -rematada por lo que parecía ser una hoja de roble- pendía de su cuello.

Su cabello había sido peinado hacia atrás y usaba la gorra con visera que, había visto, parecía reservada solo para los oficiales. Sobre los muslos, sus puños enguantados descansaban, algo tensos. De hecho, su figura no parecía relajada en absoluto, sino tiesa y lista para saltar a la acción en cualquier momento.

Bruscamente, el Teniente Coronel se movió en su asiento. Rey se sobresaltó y se apresuró a voltear la vista para no ser atrapada en su examen, fracasando miserablemente.

Por un incómodo segundo, sus miradas se cruzaron.

Él carraspeó, inquieto, y ella se sonrojó frente a la ventanilla, maldiciéndose a si misma.

 _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

 _._

* * *

.

Tras el incidente nocturno, Kylo Ren había decidido redoblar esfuerzos para controlar a los habitantes de la Mansión. Además de apostar al cabo Sturm en los jardines, ordenó en secreto a algunos soldados que patrullen el perímetro aledaño.

Sin embargo, pasada una semana, el interrogante permanecía.

¿Qué hacía ella deambulando por los jardines en medio de la noche?

Por supuesto, no era tan iluso como para tragarse el cuento de la jaqueca. Su instinto le decía que había algo más allí, y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Durante las últimas semanas, varios reportes de inteligencia informaron que el General De Gaulle había comenzado a organizar un movimiento de resistencia que aspiraba a extenderse dentro del territorio ocupado. Desde entonces, el régimen había dedicado mayores esfuerzos para vigilar a los ciudadanos de Vichy y extirpar la rebeldía de aquellas tierras.

Cuando sus subalternos le comunicaron que todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad en la casa de la Señora Holdo, no estuvo satisfecho. Entonces, decidió que debía tomar cartas en el asunto personalmente y ser sigiloso. No tenía ninguna intención de agitar las aguas y atraer la atención del Estado Mayor innecesariamente.

Como primera medida, se esforzó activamente por dejarse ver lo menos posible por los residentes de la Mansión. De esta forma, sería menos obvio que las estaba vigilando y probablemente ellas bajarían la guardia tarde o temprano. Cada mañana dedicaba algunos instantes a espiar a las mujeres en el desayuno y, de cuando en cuando, las observaba realizar sus tareas domésticas desde la ventana del estudio.

La joven parecía continuar su vida, sin siquiera notarlo. Por las tardes, solía cruzarla de camino a la Mansión, mientras ella serpenteaba por el sendero con su bicicleta. Al pasar a su lado, la chica nunca lo miraba, sino que mantenía la vista fija en el frente con orgullo.

 _Maldita arrogante_ , había pensado.

Aunque nunca lo admitiría, más de una vez había estado tentado de frenar el automóvil y ofrecerle un aventón. Tal vez, si se mostraba amable, podría sonsacarle algo. Pero luego se contenía. Era inútil. Ella simplemente lo ignoraría, o le dirigiría otra de sus terribles miradas, dejándolo en ridículo.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana en que la vio sentada al costado del camino, la situación había sido distinta.

Desde el momento en que la divisó, acompañada de Hux y el cabo Sturm, tuvo un presentimiento desagradable. Nada bueno podría surgir si el Mayor se empecinaba con acechar a la chica u hostigar al muchacho. Entonces, sin dudarlo, había ladrado a su chofer para que se apresure a aparcar junto a ellos.

No le tomó mucho tiempo leer la situación. Ella se había accidentado el tobillo y el Mayor estaba sospechosamente turbado por la llegada de Ren. Probablemente, su instinto estuviera en lo cierto entonces: El pelirrojo había arrinconado a su presa. Una oleada de rabia cruda había subido por su pecho: ¿Es que ese hombre no podía respetar absolutamente _nada_?

Decidió que, para evitar un conflicto, debía actuar rápidamente. Con autoridad, acalló los balbuceos de Hux y despachó a sus subalternos, sin dar lugar a objeciones.

—No hay más nada que explicar —sentenció—. Hux, vuelva a sus asuntos. Cabo, lo espero en la Mansión en dos horas —y, sin mirar a Rey, agregó—. Voy de camino, asique podré llevar a la _empleada_ sin problemas

Hux, sin embargo, no se movió.

—¿Qué crees que haces, desautorizándome de esa forma? —siseó—. Todos sabemos de lo que es capaz la gente de su calaña —terminó, señalando al cabo que desaparecía por el camino.

—¿Tiene alguna prueba, Hux?

—No, pero la joven…

—Entonces su acusación es infundada. Si no quiere que envíe una carta al Estado Mayor, le sugiero que ocupe su lugar y acate mis órdenes —cortó.

Su subalterno bullía de ira, pero no tuvo más alternativa que obedecerlo y retirarse.

Entonces, una vez que los soldados hubieran desaparecido por el camino, la observó detenidamente. Con manos temblorosas, intentaba masajear el tobillo lastimado. Por supuesto, no estaba en condiciones de volver a la Mansión en ese estado. Llevaba el vestido cubierto de polvo y su cabello era un verdadero desastre, con ramitas desparramadas aquí y allá.

Entonces, Ren se sorprendió pensando en lo joven e inocente que parecía. A pesar de que ella no lo miraba a la cara, pudo ver un destello líquido en sus ojos brillantes. ¿Había estado llorando?

El pensamiento lo desarmó por unos instantes. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que ella no entendía su idioma. Seguramente no tenía idea de lo que él pensaba hacer con ella, y luego de lidiar con Hux, el prontuario no podía augurar nada bueno. Tal vez, su propia paranoia lo había llevado a exagerar un poco la situación. Si ella era realmente inocente, entonces él se había comportado como un verdadero imbécil.

Una punzada de culpa lo aguijoneó.

Tal vez, aún podía remediarlo.

Con un movimiento rápido y decidido, Ren se ubicó detrás de ella y la sostuvo de los codos para ayudarla a incorporarse. Para su sorpresa, la joven lanzó un bufido y se tensó por un instante, pero no se apartó.

— La estoy llevando a la Mansión—. Masculló en francés, tratando de parecer indiferente—. Si _colabora_ , será rápido. Tengo prisa.

Ella se relajó visiblemente y cedió, casi imperceptiblemente. Alentado por su tácita aprobación, el soldado la instó a continuar hacia el automóvil, con una parte de su peso reclinada sobre él, sorprendido de lo liviana y cálida que era. Muy a su pesar, tampoco pudo dejar de notar el agradable aroma a sol y flores silvestres que su cabello despedía.

 _Débil,_ se dijo a sí mismo con una voz que no parecía la suya. _Terminemos con esto ya._

Cuando subió a su lado del asiento, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla. En base a sus acciones pasadas, seguramente ella estaría pensando lo peor de él y no quería alimentar esa imagen. Se maldijo a sí mismo, tratando de encontrar alguna forma de hacerle entender, de excusarse… Entonces, miles de frases cruzaron su mente, pero ninguna parecía adecuada.

 _¿Siempre hace tanto calor aquí en verano?_

 _La otra noche, yo…_

 _Es el tobillo… ¿duele?_

 _¿¡Qué hacía deambulando en el jardín!?_

No, no y no. Cualquier cosa que dijera la presionaría demasiado. Su mejor opción por ahora, era mantener el silencio.

Interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento, decidió aventurar un rápido vistazo. Por un instante, capturó el destello de sus ojos, que lo escudriñaban abiertamente, con curiosidad. La conexión, sin embargo, fue breve. Apenas se encontraron, los dos se sobresaltaron y volvieron a dirigir la vista hacia sus respectivas ventanillas.

Él carraspeó, nervioso.

¿Qué estaba pensando ella? ¿Por qué sentía que su mirada lo había _quemado_ en carne viva?

Gracias al cielo, la incomodidad de la situación se disipó unos instantes después, cuando el automóvil aparcó junto a la Mansión. Recomponiendo su porte marcial y autoritario, Kylo Ren bajó del automóvil y se dirigió a su puerta para ayudarla a descender.

Por unos instantes, la muchacha se limitó a permanecer inmóvil, con los pies colgando del asiento y la mirada fija en sus botas. Por supuesto, Ren no podía sencillamente tirar de su brazo sin preguntar. Eso sería brusco y terriblemente inapropiado.

Entonces, con un gesto prácticamente olvidado, él extendió una mano enguantada hacia ella. La joven levantó la vista, sorprendida, hacia su mano extendida. Luego, lentamente, trepó hasta su rostro.

Sus ojos color avellana le sostuvieron la mirada, brillantes y dubitativos. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los labios levemente separados. Un mechón rebelde caía sobre su sien, y Ren no pudo evitar pensar que se veía algo _entrañable_.

Él, por su parte, hizo lo imposible por mantener una expresión plana e impasible, muy diferente a las emociones descontroladas que bullían en su interior. Su mano continuó en el aire durante unos momentos que parecieron una eternidad, mientras ella sopesaba su oferta, sin soltarle la mirada.

Entonces, _finalmente_ , sucedió lo impensado.

Lenta, pero decididamente, la mano desnuda de la joven se extendió para alcanzarlo.

El pecho de Ren dio un vuelco. Súbitamente, su cerebro había dejado de funcionar y, ante la desaparición de su raciocino, solo podía dejarse llevar por el tren de las emociones que lo envolvían. El pecho martilleaba a toda velocidad y una sensación hambrienta se extendió por su vientre.

Por un instante, se maldijo por llevar esos estúpidos guantes que lo privarían de su toque. Sin embargo, cuando sus dedos estaban a solo un palmo de distancia, un portazo los sobresaltó a ambos.

Instintivamente, el Teniente Coronel dio un paso atrás, retirando su mano y alejándose de ella.

—¿Rey? ¿Eres tú?

En ese instante, las otras mujeres del servicio aparecieron frente a ellos en la puerta. Mientras la morocha corrió hacia su compañera, Ren se limitó a observar la escena en silencio.

—Me tenías preocupada, hace más de dos horas que te fuiste —dijo—. ¿Dónde está tu bicicleta? ¿Y qué demonios le pasó a tu tobillo? —Ante el silencio de su amiga, que la observaba en shock, continuó—: Vamos adentro, te buscaremos un médico.

Con resolución, ayudó a la muchacha más joven a bajar del automóvil y la condujo al interior de la Mansión.

El hechizo se había roto ahora y Ren las siguió con la mirada, vagamente atribulado. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, ella volvió la mirada. Entonces, casi imperceptiblemente, inclinó la cabeza hacia él en forma de saludo.

Una emoción cálida y placentera, largamente olvidada, se extendió por el pecho del Teniente Coronel, mientras se las ingeniaba para mantener la compostura.

 _Rey_ , dijo para sí, probando el nombre en su mente. _Se llama Rey_.

.

* * *

.

 **Bonus: La cruz de hierro que lleva Kylo Ren es la Cruz de Caballero o _Ritterkreuz des Eisernen Kreuzes_ que el régimen nazi otorgaba como condecoración al valor en batalla. Ampliaremos en breve :o**


	8. Capítulo 7 Convicciones

**.**

* * *

.

Cuando ingresaron en el salón principal, Rey fue cuidadosamente acomodada en el sofá rosado mientras Maz examinaba su tobillo.

—Se ve hinchado, pero no parece ser una fractura —sentenció—. Tal vez has tenido suerte niña.

—El médico no podrá venir hasta mañana. Tendremos que arreglarnos con lo que hay —bufó Jess, colgando el teléfono.

Rey suspiró. La perspectiva de quedar postrada, así sea por pocos días, no parecía muy alentadora. Además, su mente todavía estaba tratando de procesar los eventos recientes. Apenas habían puesto un pie en la casa, el Teniente Coronel había vuelto a subirse al automóvil y había desaparecido a toda velocidad, sin una palabra. Probablemente, era cierto que tenía prisa por llegar a donde sea que se dirigiera y el incidente lo había demorado.

De todas formas, tenía que admitir que las intenciones del hombre habían sido sinceras. Podría haberla dejado en manos de Hux, o varada en medio del camino, sola. Podría haberla interrogado por los eventos de la semana anterior y exigirle explicaciones. Sin embargo, se había limitado a ayudarla a llegar a casa, sin decir una sola palabra.

En otras circunstancias, el gesto podía, incluso, ser considerado un acto caballeresco.

 _Es un invasor, no olvides eso_.

La frase, que últimamente se había transformado en una especie de mantra, volvió a irrumpir en sus pensamientos. Instintivamente, su mirada viajó hacia Jess, de pie al lado del sofá. ¿Qué pensaría ella si le contaba _toda_ la verdad de lo que había sucedido? Hasta ahora, se había limitado a transmitirle los hechos en forma vaga y desapasionada. Por supuesto, no se atrevía a contarle acerca de su toque o la silenciosa suavidad con que la había tratado. Menos aún le diría que, como retribución a su amabilidad, Rey le había dado un leve gesto de asentimiento.

Eso debería ser suficiente para agradecerle, pero, de alguna forma, se sentía como si no hubiera bastado para ella misma. La piel aún le picaba allí donde había entrado en contacto con él, y se deleitó al comprobar que su aroma seguía tenuemente impregnado en su vestido.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sus pensamientos eran tan libertinos y desapegados de la moral cuando se trataba de _él_?

El ruido de un motor y el llamado en la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

La Madame había salido a cobrar la renta de los inquilinos y no volvería hasta el anochecer. No esperaban a nadie más. Por un instante, las tres mujeres se miraron en silencio. Con movimientos lentos, Maz se dirigió a la puerta y la entornó, lo justo y necesario para identificar al visitante.

—Buenas tardes, señora —saludó un acento extranjero detrás del reflejo del _vitreaux_ —. Soy el Teniente Straus, médico del 48 regimiento de la _Wehrmacht._ ¿Puedo pasar?

Entonces, Maz observó a Rey unos instantes y luego abrió la puerta de par en par.

Un alemán uniformado entró en la sala, cargando un gran maletín negro que depositó junto al sofá. Para sorpresa de la joven, el Teniente Coronel Ren asomó detrás, asintiendo a las presentes con la cabeza, y observando la escena a una distancia prudencial, en el umbral del salón.

—¿Me permite? —El médico señaló su tobillo con un ademán.

Rey esperó la confirmación de Jess antes de asentir. Su amiga estaba a su lado, con un gesto protector, lista para actuar en caso de que la situación lo ameritara. Sin embargo, el médico hizo su trabajo con manos clínicas. Cuando presionó el punto crítico, Rey lanzó un gemido de dolor involuntario. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó que el Teniente Coronel estaba enfocado en su compañero de armas con una expresión críptica.

—Tiene usted suerte. Es solo un esguince, y no parece haber luxación. Con un poco de reposo y una infusión que ayude a bajar la inflamación, bastará.

—¿Cuánto reposo, Teniente? —preguntó Ren desde el umbral, y las tres se voltearon a mirarlo, sorprendidas de su intervención.

—Yo diría que una semana es suficiente. Si llegara a inflamarse más o no logra moverlo, vuelva a llamarme.

Cerró su maletín y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, mascullando en alemán. Antes de abandonar la sala, el Teniente Coronel les dirigió un saludo marcial y luego volvió a marcharse, dejando a las tres mujeres en silencio y observando la puerta con incredulidad.

.

* * *

.

El reposo habría sido una bendición si Rey hubiera estado en condiciones de acceder a la biblioteca. Pero, con su mayor placer vedado por el estudio bajo llave, los primeros dos días transcurrieron lentos y aburridos, mientras reposaba en su cuarto o el jardín.

La noche del accidente, el cabo Sturm había sido enviado a la Mansión con un par de muletas, cortesía del Teniente Coronel. Maz abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando las recibió.

—Desde que la guerra empezó, no vi de estas por aquí —dijo a Rey, suspicaz—. A todas luces, el hombre ha hecho un esfuerzo para conseguirlas.

La joven, sin embargo, no había estado dispuesta a usarlas. Hacerlo significaba seguir haciendo concesiones y temía volver cruzar otra línea que la adentrara más en aquella extraña _intimidad_ que habían compartido en el automóvil.

A pesar de sus reticencias, pronto tuvo que admitir que _la prenda de paz_ era sumamente útil. Gracias a las muletas podría movilizarse más allá de sus habitaciones sin pedir ayuda a Jess. Entonces, finalmente, su naturaleza inquieta venció a su orgullo. Sin embargo, a modo de concesión, se prometió a sí misma que no las usaría cuando él estuviera presente.

Pasado el segundo día, era claro que no sería necesario ocultarse. Desde el accidente, el hombre sencillamente había vuelto a desaparecer de la vista. Incluso, ahora se cuidaba de retornar a la Mansión luego del toque de queda, cuando ella y Jess ya estaban en sus habitaciones.

Rey no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de decepción. Racionalmente, _sabía_ que no debería querer verlo. Lo _sabía_. Pero su lado emocional era más fuerte que la lógica. Y ahora que el dique se había roto, ya no sabía cómo detener el torrente de deseo. Antes que el alba despuntara, se despertaba y oía sus pasos pesados en el rellano de la escalera, con el corazón acelerado. Por las noches, aguardaba el sonido del motor del automóvil antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño.

 _Sus sueños_... En general, sus sueños eran incomprensibles, caóticos o francamente ridículos. Pero, hasta ahora, siempre habían sido _inocentes_. Vagas historias románticas, a lo sumo, que involucraban a los personajes de sus libros: un valiente D'Artagnan, un apuesto Conde. Otras veces, su galán era Gastón Holdo, el apuesto hijo de Madame que había visto en los retratos del salón y que ella había admirado secretamente.

Pero _esto_. Esto era diferente. El toque del Teniente Coronel había despertado en ella algo mucho más salvaje y primitivo. Sus manos enguantadas sobre su piel, su olor, los brazos musculosos que había visto aquel día en la plaza. Cada parte de él estaba atesorada en su retina, como si la hubiesen calcado. Y sus ojos. Rey no creía que podría liberarse de ellos algún día. Tan oscuros, tan seductores, tan expresivos.

Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, lo que más la atormentaba era que sus sueños estaban velados por un placer prohibido. Él no era un caballero decente o un personaje de cuentos. Él era el enemigo. Él era un miembro destacado del ejército nazi. Y, aún así, tenía el poder de erizarle la piel y hacer que su vientre se retorciera con deseo.

Rey tuvo que rezar varios padrenuestros e infinitos avemarías en busca de expiación para su mente pecaminosa. Buscó en la Biblia estropeada que había olvidado en el cajón pasajes que pudieran transmitirle alguna guía para su situación. ¿Es que nadie en el Nuevo Testamento se había sentido atraído por un invasor? Obviamente, tampoco pudo encontrar respuestas allí. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por qué su cuerpo la traicionaba así ahora? ¿Era una prueba divina para probar su lealtad al Creador?

Para ser honestos, a pesar del sentimiento de culpa que la invadía, Rey no era capaz de controlarse cuando soñaba. Y, a ese ritmo, su mente alocada y los ratos de ocio la estaban transformando en una penitente sin salvación.

Tras el segundo día de reposo, despertó decidida a buscar alguna distracción. Prácticamente había _rogado_ a Maz que le asignara alguna tarea para ocupar su tiempo. Y así fue que, esa mañana, se sentó en los jardines a trabajar en solitario, en un intento desesperado por alejar los pensamientos inmorales. Distraídamente, dejó las muletas a un lado, cogió el cesto y comenzó a sumergir las prendas en la fuente. Había llovido en la madrugada, y esta vez el aire era algo más húmedo. Sin embargo, el sol abrasador se llevaría la frescura muy pronto.

—Déjame ayudar con eso —dijo Jess, sentándose a su lado. Tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro—. ¿Podemos hablar? —agregó, en voz baja.

Rey le devolvió la mirada, suspicaz. Lo cierto era que no habían vuelto a hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario tras aquella noche fatídica. Pero, si Jess quería decir algo, ella no iba a oponerse.

—Está bien, ¿qué sucede? —dijo con poco entusiasmo.

Jess se enfocó en la prenda que estaba fregando algo más intensamente de lo normal. Suspiró un par de veces y, sin mirarla, comenzó a hablar.

—Voy a decirte la verdad, ¿está bien? _Pero_ —se apresuró a añadir, al momento en que Rey abría la boca para replicar—, por favor, no me interrumpas hasta que termine. — Antes de continuar, su amiga recorrió los jardines con la mirada, asegurándose de que estaban completamente solas. Luego, dijo en voz aún más baja,— ¿Alguna vez te conté quién era mi padre, ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso creo. Fue un obrero que trabajó en Paris y luego se instaló aquí cuando eras pequeña.— Rey no tenía idea de a dónde iría a parar esa conversación.

—Bueno, en realidad, eso no es todo. Antes de la guerra, mi padre participó de la Sección Francesa de la Internacional Obrera —Rey frunció el ceño con confusión y Jess rodó los ojos hacia atrás—. Ya sabes, una organización formada por los Partidos Socialistas de Francia. Una historia para otro momento —agregó, restándole importancia—. En fin. El caso es que, durante la Gran Guerra, él fue uno de los primeros en alistarse en el frente —tras una pausa, agregó—: Mi padre estaba convencido, Rey, él creía que debía defender a su patria— Jess tragó saliva y la nostalgia nubló sus ojos.

»Pero, tras la batalla del Somme, todo cambió. Él resultó gravemente herido y, ya sabes, según mi madre nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Y luego, cuando él murió, me legó esto. —De su bolsillo, sacó una medalla de bronce, adornada con tiras azules y amarillas—. Es una condecoración. Creo que era uno de sus máximos tesoros. —Sonrió, melancólica—. También me dijo, antes de morir, que ningún esfuerzo es demasiado grande para defender lo que amas. No lo entendí entonces. Pero lo hago ahora —dijo, y apretó la medalla en su mano—.

»Cuando supe que estábamos a punto de rendirnos, no lo dudé. Sabía que mi propósito era claro. Me contacté en secreto con algunos viejos amigos de mi padre, gente de mundo, que estaba informada de la situación y tenía sus propias redes. Y, juntos, decidimos comenzar a programar algunas reuniones secretas para intercambiar nuestras ideas y discutir una forma de organizarnos. No quisimos que se sepa, por miedo a lo que sucedería cuando los alemanes llegaran. Lo siento mucho, Rey. Debí decírtelo antes. Solo quise protegerte.

Jess tomó su mano, sin mirarla aún. Cuando Rey buscó sus ojos, los encontró inundados de lágrimas.

—Está bien, Jess… Yo… yo creo que lo entiendo —dijo con sinceridad—. Pero, ¿qué cambió? ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

—Siempre te cuidaré, Rey —dijo, secándose las lágrimas—. Lo sabes. Pero también entendí que, ocultándote la verdad, te estaba haciendo un mal peor. Yo… —Su voz se quebró—. Yo solo quería que lo supieras, antes de que esto se transforme en un abismo entre nosotras. Mereces saberlo todo.

Entonces, Jess le contó el resto. Las reuniones, la llegada de Poe, la Resistencia, las noticias del frente y de París. La cabeza de Rey daba vueltas. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega? ¿Cómo había ignorado la realidad frente a sus narices? Era como si, de pronto, todas las piezas del rompecabezas se juntaran, y ella comenzó a ver la ocupación a través de los ojos de su amiga. La obstinación de Jess contra el enemigo cobraba ahora un nuevo sentido.

Un chispazo de admiración se encendió en su pecho. Estaba totalmente asombrada del valor y las convicciones de su compañera. Y tal vez… Tal vez su padre tenía razón. Su tierra, su forma de vida, la gente que conocía… Todo ello valía la pena.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, tomadas de la mano, mientras una determinación tomaba forma en su mente. Luego de algunos minutos, Rey habló, decidida.

—Cuenta conmigo, Jess. Estoy… Quiero decir, yo _quiero_ participar. ¿Cuál es la misión?

.

* * *

.

—Nos llegó la directiva del despacho del mismísimo _Herr_ Goebbels, Teniente —dijo Kylo Ren al Teniente Richter en su oficina— Confío en usted para que organice los preparativos.

—Sí, señor —contestó el hombre, sosteniendo el papel entre sus manos blancuzcas—. Pero, ¿está seguro de incluir a los civiles?

—Es la idea Teniente. El Estado Mayor y el Ministerio de Propaganda consideran que debemos dar una buena imagen en los territorios ocupados. ¿Qué mejor que brindar un concierto libre, para que los franceses conozcan de primera mano las mejores piezas de ópera que la gloriosa raza alemana ha legado al mundo? —Luego añadió—: Quiero que reclute a todos los soldados capaces de manejar un instrumento musical con decencia. Podrán ensayar aquí, en la Alcaldía.

—Sí, señor —saludó el Teniente—. Le informaré cuando esté todo listo.

Dicho esto, salió por la puerta. Kylo Ren cogió los cigarros de su escritorio y se asomó por la ventana. Las tareas de reconstrucción avanzaban con velocidad y Bussy parecía más bella que nunca. Los soldados iban y venían por las calles, atareados y mugrientos, pero claramente jocosos. Por supuesto, cualquier cosa era mejor que las trincheras.

Inesperadamente, ese pensamiento fue el resquicio a través del cual los recuerdos del frente se filtraron en su mente, sin previo aviso, y le erizaron la piel. La humedad, el frío, el hedor, la muerte, el miedo. Los cuerpos destrozados, las miradas de desesperación, el brillo de la locura. El infierno en la tierra. El agujero supurante de la humanidad.

Durante el día, resultaba más fácil empujar esos pensamientos en el fondo de su mente. Pero, por las noches, las imágenes del terror absoluto lo asaltaban sin piedad, haciéndolo despertar agitado y cubierto de sudor.

Luego, se recordaba que él había elegido esto.

¿Se arrepentía ahora? No, claro que no. El no conocía otro oficio que no fuera el de la guerra. Sin embargo, durante los últimos meses, algunos aspectos de su convicción habían empezado a flaquear.

 _Es algo pasajero_ , se había dicho a sí mismo. Pero, para su desesperación, cada día que pasaba roía otro de los pilares de sus creencias más sagradas. Si el propósito de la guerra era reconquistar las tierras ancestrales de la nación alemana, ¿qué demonios hacia él apostado en Francia? Claramente, las ambiciones territoriales del _Fuhrer_ iban más allá que lo que había prometido en sus discursos. Y si el objetivo final de esta guerra era restaurar la grandeza de la raza, ¿cómo se podía permitir que tipos despreciables como Hux representaran ese espíritu?

Kylo Ren sabía, a ciencia cierta, que él no era el único que empezaba a desilusionarse de las promesas del Imperio. Dentro de los altos mandos de la _Wehrmacht_ , algunos Generales dejaban escapar algunas críticas veladas, sobre todo, aquellos que no estaban conformes con iniciar una guerra de esas proporciones en Europa.

Al principio, Ren pensaba que solo se trataba de hombres hambrientos de poder. El carisma de Adolf Hitler era innegable, y la simpatía de las masas crecía con cada victoria del régimen. Sin embargo, durante las últimas semanas, había reconsiderado seriamente aquellas críticas. Por supuesto, no lo había comentado con nadie más, pero la duda comenzaba a roer su conciencia en las noches.

¿Y si este no era el camino verdadero? ¿Estaban siguiendo las ilusiones delirantes de un loco? ¿Había marcha atrás? ¿Podría abandonar ahora?

La respuesta a esa pregunta hizo que se le erizara la piel.

El punto de no retorno había quedado atrás hacía rato, en aquella celda de detención. Él era el _Teniente Coronel Ren_. Había hecho cosas espantosas. Claro que no había marcha atrás cuando cruzabas tantas veces el _Rubicón_. La única dirección en que se podía ir ahora, era hacia adelante, hacia el final de la ruta que había elegido tomar.

Aún sumido en sus pensamientos, apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero de su escritorio, juntó algunos papeles y se dispuso a regresar a la Mansión. Era temprano aún, apenas pasado el mediodía, pero tal vez podría trabajar más tranquilo en su despacho.

 _Y, además, ella estará allí_ , dijo una voz traicionera en su cabeza. El pensamiento se filtró como una luz cálida y brillante en medio de la penumbra de su alma. Habían pasado cuatro días del accidente y el recuerdo de su agradable aroma aún lo atormentaba por las noches.

 _No, por supuesto que no era ese el motivo de su retorno_ , respondió la razón, apagando el resplandor _._ Era solo su cuerpo traicionero el que hablaba. Entre la guerra y la ocupación, había encontrado pocos momentos de liberación, y su propia abstinencia empezaba a pasarle factura por las mañanas. Y ahora, también jugaba con su mente. Debía encontrar una solución urgente a ese _problema_ si no quería caer en la locura. O peor aún. Rendirse a la llamada del deseo.

Alejando los pensamientos obscenos que se le venían a la mente, salió por el pasillo dejando atrás a algunos locales que esperaban hacer oír sus reclamos frente a soldados altaneros y bulliciosos. Necesitaba abandonar este lugar si quería pensar con claridad.

Aunque, por supuesto, no pudo evitar que la expectativa de no encontrarla en el camino de vuelta se transformara en una esquirla de desilusión clavada en su pecho.

.

* * *

.

—Será sencillo —dijo Jess, repasando el plan por quinta vez—. Yo entraré en el despacho con la llave extra que robé de las habitaciones de la Madame y tú te quedarás vigilando en el salón. Si llegara a venir alguien, encenderás la radio, ¿está claro?

Rey asintió, haciendo rodar los ojos con exasperación.

—Jess, no soy idiota. Puedo ser nueva en esto, pero el plan es claro y sencillo.

—Lo sé, lo siento —dijo, estrujándose el delantal—. Es que estoy nerviosa.

—Yo también, pero tienes que calmarte. Si me vuelves a repetir el plan, te juro que voy a abofetearte —dijo Rey con determinación. Jess le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Sin embargo, no deberías preocuparte. Hace días que no retorna hasta el anochecer.

—Lo sé, pero no podemos dejar ningún detalle librado al azar. Si nos descubre…

—No lo hará —la cortó Rey, de pronto sintiéndose sumamente segura—. ¡Pongámonos en marcha!

Ahora que conocía los planes de la Resistencia con algo de detalle, de pronto, se sentía en su elemento. De niña, recordó, era quien ideaba las mejores artimañas para robar comida de las alacenas del orfanato. Por supuesto, no siempre salían bien, y más de una vez se había ganado una buena tunda por eso. Pero cuando lograba su objetivo sin ser descubierta, la sensación de poder que la invadía era absolutamente maravillosa. Y, por supuesto, significaba que se iría a la cama con el estómago lleno.

Una vez que ambas se pusieron en marcha, cada una ocupó su lugar. Jess trepó las escaleras con determinación. A fin de evitar sospechas, Rey se posicionó al lado del artefacto de radio que se ubicaba junto a la ventana del salón. Entonces, si alguien llegaba, ella podía fingir que estaba removiendo el polvo de la sala.

Espió brevemente tras las cortinas. Era pasado el mediodía y el camino estaba tranquilo. El calor había aumentado considerablemente, así que, seguramente, la mayoría de los pobladores se habían retirado a descansar brevemente después del almuerzo.

Pasaron algunos minutos, mientras la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella.

¿Por qué su amiga se estaba demorando tanto?

La Mansión estaba desierta. La señora Holdo había salido a hacer una visita y Maz se había retirado a su propio hogar a atender a su esposo enfermo. El silencio de la casa era pesado, apenas roto por el crujir de las maderas bajo sus pies. Recorrió la sala con la vista, nerviosa, tratando de distraerse.

Entonces, un abrigo negro y pesado que colgaba del perchero del recibidor llamó su atención. A juzgar por su tamaño y color, no era de ninguna de las mujeres de la casa. Tal vez fuera del médico que la había visitado hacia un par de días. Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó sus muletas y se acercó lentamente. La curiosidad la había tomado por sorpresa y ahora estaba completamente bajo su hechizo. Tal vez, si se arrimaba lo suficiente…

El olor que emanaba del abrigo la golpeó al instante. Dulce, almizclado, masculino, indescriptiblemente atractivo. Por supuesto, _tenía que ser de él_. Embelesada, continuó acercándose, hasta que su mano tocó a tela. Por fuera era dura, impermeable y rasposa. Por dentro, sin embargo, se sorprendió al descubrir que resultaba suave y confortable. La apreciación, claramente aplicable a la persona, la hizo sonreír para sus adentros. Volvió a mirar a la escalera, pero no había rastros de Jess. Como si se tratara de un placer prohibido, se dejó envolver en el traje fingiendo que, tal vez, estaba en sus brazos otra vez. Entonces, como si alguien hubiera susurrado una sugerencia, la idea golpeó su mente, como un relámpago.

La llave del cofre.

Entusiasmada, y sin rastro de culpabilidad alguna, Rey tanteó el abrigo en busca de los bolsillos. No tenía razones para creer que él la guardaría allí, pero un sexto sentido la impulsaba. Efectivamente, cuando sintió que algo pesado tiraba de uno de los lados, sonrió, eufórica.

No podía creer su suerte.

Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo, con lentitud y anticipación. ¡La panzada de libros que se daría a escondidas! Ya estaba saboreando la victoria, seleccionando mentalmente los títulos por los que quería empezar su festín.

Sin embargo, antes que sus dedos tocaran el frío metal de la llave, el sonido de un vehículo deteniéndose en la puerta la hizo despertar violentamente del hechizo.

La silueta alta que se apeó del Mercedes era inconfundible.

 _¡Jess!_

Su pecho empezó a martillear a toda velocidad, mientras se desplazaba torpemente con las muletas.

¿Cómo había podido distraerse tanto?

El plan era simple y ella lo había arruinado todo, dejándose llevar por sus malditas emociones. Ahora, las dos estaban en peligro.

Apurando el paso, cruzó el vestíbulo y llegó hasta la mesa de radio, en el momento justo en que el Teniente Coronel accionaba el picaporte. Desesperada, Rey accionó el botón. Tal vez no era tarde aún.

Sin embargo, el aparato no se encendió. La joven se congeló. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Probó varias veces más, mientras los pasos comenzaban a resonar en el piso de la antesala y el ocupante cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Rey maldijo, rogó a Dios e intentó enfocarse, todo al mismo momento. Entonces, su mirada desesperada siguió el cableado detrás del aparato y encontró el problema. La maldita máquina estaba _desenchufada_ , a varios metros de su alcance. Jamás llegaría a tiempo. Era consciente de que, mientras su mente deliberaba, el ocupante había pasado detrás de ella, ignorándola, y dirigiéndose a la escalera con paso marcial.

No tenía opción. No podía dejar que él encontrara a Jess.

Sin pensarlo, y dejándose llevar por su instinto, decidió hacer algo espontáneo.

Ella _habló_.

—¡Espere! —dijo, casi gritando, mientras se apresuraba a llegar a él.

El hombre estaba en el recinto, con un pie sobre el primer escalón y la mano en la barandilla.

Como si ocurriera en cámara lenta, el Teniente volteó con una expresión indescifrable y dió un paso para colocarse frente a ella. Llevaba su traje militar como de costumbre, pero aparentemente había dejado la gorra en el recibidor, porque sus cabellos oscuros lucían algo alborotados en torno a su cara. Por un loco instante, Rey pensó que lo hacía ver mucho más joven.

El hombre articuló una expresión extraña que vagó de su rostro a hacia sus brazos. ¿Estaba complacido? Entonces Rey cayó en la cuenta ¡Claro! Las muletas. Ella estaba usando las muletas que _él_ le había dado. Si no estuviera tan preocupada por la suerte de su amiga, se hubiera abofeteado a sí misma.

El Teniente tragó audiblemente mientras sus miradas se encontraban nuevamente. Incapaz de conectar las palabras, Rey se quedó parada frente a él, en silencio, mientras se sumergía en sus ojos expresivos.

 _No son negros, son color ámbar, definitivamente._

El pensamiento la atravesó fugazmente, incapaz de detenerlo. En otras circunstancias, hubiera reído histéricamente de las ocurrencias de su mente desvariada. Sin embargo, él seguía allí, expectante, y ella no podía dilatarlo más.

—¿Sí? —demandó con sequedad.

—Yo… —balbuceó Rey, de pronto consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Rápidamente, bajo la vista y se miró los pies mientras hablaba—. Yo… quería agradecerle. Por el otro día. Por esto —agregó palmeando ambas muletas—. Usted no tenía porque ayudarme, y sin embargo, lo hizo.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que ella pudiera procesarlas. Las frases fluyeron en forma tan espontánea que, una parte de sí, sospechó que su propósito no era únicamente salvar a su amiga. Tal vez, había algo de verdad en su declaración.

La cara de sorpresa del Teniente Coronel era inconfundible ahora. Sorpresa, y una ligera sonrisa de triunfo que asomaba por las esquinas de sus ojos. Por supuesto, ella lo había dejado hablando solo como un idiota más de una vez, y ahora estaba recomponiendo los pedazos de su ego malherido.

Lentamente, -y con una expresión de arrogancia que parecía decir "te lo dije"- inclinó la cabeza, en señal de saludo.

—No tiene que agradecerme, _Rey_ —dijo, profunda y solemnemente. Al oír su nombre pronunciado por _aquella voz_ , la joven se sobresaltó. Sin embargo, bajo las apariencias, una pequeña burla socarrona asomaba de sus palabras—. Estoy para servirle.

La mirada del hombre se volvió grave y hambrienta otra vez. Las últimas palabras flotaron pesadas entre ellos, _como una promesa_ , pensó Rey. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para replicar una frase que diera por tierra con su ego redivivo, unos pasos livianos sonaron por la escalera. Al instante, Jess apareció cargando un montón de toallas, con el ceño fruncido. Sin prestarle la menor atención al Teniente Coronel, pasó a su lado con altanería e hizo un gesto significativo a Rey en dirección a las cocinas.

La joven dejó escapar una bocanada de aire que había estado reteniendo, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Tuvo que admitir que, durante los últimos minutos, se había olvidado completamente de cuál era el propósito inicial por el cual había decidido romper el silencio con él. Finalmente había cruzado otro temido umbral pero, por alguna razón, se había sentido extrañamente liberador.

Cuando Jess desapareció en dirección a las cocinas, fue dolorosamente obvio que no tenían nada más de que decirse. Entonces, ella asintió con un gesto cordial y el Teniente Coronel volvió a inclinar la cabeza silenciosamente. Le dio la espalda, mientras el sonido de sus pies se perdía en los escalones.

Cuando la cabeza de Rey hubo aterrizado en suelo firme otra vez, una pregunta se hizo eco en su mente.

¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

.

* * *

.

 **Una mención especial para Hikari Caelum quien, además de ser una beta maravillosa, me ha levantado el ánimo cuando todo parecía estar perdido (dramática, yo?).**

 **Aclaración:** ** _cruzar el Rubicón es una_** **expresión basada sobre una anécdota histórica. El Rubicón era un pequeño río que separaba a Italia de la Galia Cisalpina. Basicamente, el Senado romano había declarado que, quien cruzara con tropas, estaba mostrando intención de dar un golpe de estado. Eso hizo Julio César, cuando cruzó el río para derrotar a Pompeyo e iniciar una guerra civil.**


	9. Capítulo 8 Excusas

.

—¿Lo tienes?

—Eso creo —susurró Jess, poniendo una mano en el bolsillo donde guardaba la carta de racionamiento robada—. No es que el alemán sea mi fuerte, pero coincide con la descripción general que Poe me dio. Había otras cosas interesantes también. Registros de suministros, mapas con información sobre las tropas apostadas en la zona… Pensé en robar alguno, pero creo que hubiese sido muy arriesgado.

Después de escuchar al Teniente Coronel encerrarse en su despacho, las dos cuchicheaban nerviosamente en la cocina. El sol dorado de la tarde se filtraba por las ventanas y rebotaba en los utensilios de cobre que colgaban perezosamente del aparador. La pava metálica hervía lentamente en la cocina y el olor del romero y el tomillo secándose junto a la puerta llenaba el ambiente de un aroma agradable y doméstico.

Sin embargo, las manos de Rey temblaban y su vientre se arremolinaba con emoción e inquietud. Había transcurrido media hora desde el incidente y el hombre continuaba en el despacho.

¡Qué cerca de ser descubiertas habían estado!

Para sus adentros, se preguntaba si él había advertido que se trataba de una táctica de distracción. ¿Se daría cuenta de que alguien había estado merodeando en sus habitaciones? ¿Notaría la ausencia de la cartilla?

—Tranquila, no lo notará —dijo Jess, leyendo la inquietud en su rostro—. Había una buena cantidad de papeles, sería imposible que recuerde algo tan nimio como esto. Además, eso no era todo… Encontré algo muy extraño, Rey —agregó, bajando aún más la voz.

Su amiga se tensó visiblemente

—Cartas. Cartas anónimas dirigidas al gobierno de los invasores… Escritas por franceses.

Rey dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Bien. Al menos no se trataba de ningún hallazgo que involucrara al Teniente Coronel en algo tenebroso o retorcido

—Ese fue el motivo por el cual me demoré más de lo previsto. No pude evitar leer el contenido. Aparentemente, algunos vecinos de Bussy han estado haciendo denuncias.

—¿Denuncias? —preguntó, incrédula—. ¿Qué tipo de denuncias?

—En realidad, algunas eran tonterías. Chismes de pueblo, venganzas encubiertas. Unas cuantas se referían a los emaffaires de la esposa del carpintero —dijo, revoleando los ojos —. Pero otras eran francamente inquietantes: que el almacenero es comunista, que la hija de los Montpellier frecuenta círculos de judíos. Probablemente no sean ciertas, pero, ¿por qué difundir esas calumnias? ¿Y por qué las tendría un Teniente Coronel si no es para impartir justicia? Es escalofriante.

—Eso es terrible, Jess… ¿Encontraste algo sobre nosotras?

—Yo también me lo pregunté. No pude leerlas todas, pero no, no vi nada.

Rey suspiró, aliviada. En el fondo, temía que alguien la hubiera visto interactuar con el Teniente Coronel. ¿Qué sucedería si la tildaban de colaboracionista? No podría soportar la humillación y la vergüenza.

—De todas formas —volvió a hablar Jess—, tengo que hacer llegar esto a Poe cuanto antes. Voy a salir por unas horas.

—¡¿Esta noche?! ¿Estás loca?

—¡No, claro que no! —resopló—. Contacté a alguien que podría hacérselo llegar sin levantar tantas sospechas. Poe me lo enviará de vuelta en la mañana, lo volveremos a dejar en su escritorio y ya —dijo, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo—. Por favor, quédate aquí hasta que vuelva. Si la Madame regresa antes que yo, inventa alguna excusa sobre mi ausencia.

Rey asintió. Hubiera querido acompañarla pero, en su estado, era más una molestia que una ayuda. Además, si la Señora Holdo se enteraba de que habían dejado la casa sola en manos del huésped, las desollaría vivas.

—Está bien, yo me encargaré de cubrirte —aseguró.

Jess saludó con la cabeza, le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, lista para retirarse. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro y los rayos del sol de la tarde iluminaban su silueta. Sin embargo, antes de que su mano alcanzara a tocar el picaporte, súbitamente volvió a girar la cabeza hacia ella y la miró con gravedad.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Por qué no encendiste la radio? —preguntó, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Estabas hablando con él cuando bajé?

Rey tragó saliva. No se sentía capaz de mentirle a Jess cuando habían estado tan cerca de ser descubiertas. Además, ella tenía que entenderlo, la situación había sido desesperada. ¿Qué otra cosa hubiera podido hacer? Probablemente se enojaría, pero no podía soportar la idea de volver a manchar su confianza, ahora que su amiga le había dicho toda la verdad.

—Lo intenté —empezó, casi en un susurro—, pero cuando quise encenderla estaba desenchufada. Y ya no había tiempo. —Hizo una pausa, suspiró, y luego continuó—: sí, Jess, tuve que distraerlo. En el momento no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Pero no creas que me agradó hablar con ese… ese emmonstruo —agregó, rápidamente—. Además, funcionó, ¿verdad?

Su mente se rebeló por unos instantes ante su propia mentira. Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia admitiría en voz alta que aquel encuentro se había sentido tan emapropiado . En cambio, mantuvo la vista baja, esperando recibir una amonestación. O, tal vez, su amiga le daría un sermón allí mismo, acusándola de romper su regla más sagrada.

Sin embargo, contra toda expectativa, Jess la observó unos instantes, incrédula, y luego dio tres zancadas hacia ella.

—Eres muy valiente —dijo, cerca de su oído, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza—. Gracias. Gracias por eso. —Luego besó su mejilla y se alejó otra vez.

Lanzándole una última mirada cargada de afecto, se colocó el sobrero y desapareció por la puerta.

.

Rey permaneció en silencio, dividida entre la confusión y un curioso sentimiento de culpa. Sin embargo, cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, de pronto fue totalmente consciente de que ella estaba emsola con él en aquella enorme casa. El pensamiento le revolvía las entrañas de solo pensarlo. Aunque, hasta el momento, el hombre se había comportado dentro de los límites de la moralidad, estaba completamente a su merced. Tal vez, lo mejor sería mantenerse ocupada y evitar su presencia por todos los medios.

Decidida, se dispuso a reanudar sus tareas. Pero cuando salió de la despensa cargada con algunas papas y cebollas, el llamado a la puerta la sobresaltó.

¿Quién podía ser ahora?

Dejando los tubérculos sobre la mesada, se limpió las manos en el delantal y se dirigió al vestíbulo. La sombra en el emvitreaux era francamente irreconocible, y Rey se apresuró a espiar discretamente por la ventana que daba a la entrada. Entonces, su corazón dio un vuelco. Primero, vislumbró el Mercedes aparcado junto al del Teniente Coronel. Luego, un destello de piel pálida como la leche agria y cabellos rojizos completaron el panorama.

El Mayor.

Rey no tenía ninguna intención de abrirle la puerta pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Por un breve instante, se preguntó si estaba allí para visitar a su camarada o para vengarse de ella por lo que sea que lo hubiera ofendido el otro día. La segunda posibilidad era, tal vez, algo lejana, pero aún así se mantuvo alerta. Con una expresión decidida y altanera, entornó la puerta lo suficiente para que el pelirrojo la viera.

—Mademoiselle —dijo con tono afectado y tratando de parecer cordial—, he venido aquí para ver al Teniente Coronel Ren. Si es tan amable de dejarme pasar.

La última frase no sonó como una pregunta en absoluto y Rey sintió un escalofrío en la nuca. Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para dejarlo pasar, sin dirigirle una palabra.

El hombre entró en el vestíbulo con un aire pagado de sí mismo y recorrió el entorno con la mirada.

—Así que esta es la emsuite que el Teniente Coronel ha elegido para sí mismo —dijo, y sus ojos vagaron rápidamente hacia Rey, con una mirada significativa—. Ya veo empor qué .

La joven intentó no dejarse llevar por la indirecta, haciendo un gesto significativo hacia la escalera con indiferencia. Quería desaparecer de su vista lo más pronto posible. Hux, sin embargo, le clavó la mirada unos instantes antes de dar un par de zancadas hacia el salón sin pedir permiso. Rey no se movió.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo el hombre, un poco para sí mismo, deslizando la mano por el sofá rosado—, esto es más como él.

Volvió a posar sus ojos en ella, y esa vez, la recorrió de arriba abajo con descaro

—Nunca fue de entregarse a los lujos, ¿sabe? Siempre ha preferido inclinarse por un estilo más… campestre… desabrido, diría yo.

A todas luces, el Mayor ya no se estaba refiriendo a la Mansión. Con una sonrisa desagradable, volvió a acercarse a la joven, prácticamente invadiendo su espacio personal. Su perfume olía cítrico, penetrante y ostentoso, y el traje militar lucía inmaculado. Rey permaneció en su lugar, tratando de proyectar todo el odio que sentía en su rostro, a pesar de que tenía la vista clavada en el piso.

Entonces, el hombre le sostuvo la barbilla con manos enguantas e inclinó su cara hacia él. Antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar, se acercó lentamente junto a su oído y susurró:

—Aunque, pensándolo mejor, tal vez lo emcorriente se puede arreglar con un poco de esmero, ¿no cree?

Ante esa declaración, hiriente y lasciva, ella dio un paso atrás, sacudiéndose su agarre, y lo cortó con la mirada. El hombre tenía una sonrisa arrogante, maliciosa y predatoria. De no estar paralizada de sorpresa, Rey lo hubiera abofeteado por su impertinencia.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo osaba humillarla de esa forma y pretender salir impune? La ira, cruda y destemplada bullía en su pecho. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera actuar, una voz profunda y autoritaria los sorprendió.

—Mayor —dijo Ren en la escalera.

Su rostro era neutral y tenía la mandíbula apretada, pero, por unos instantes, Rey creyó vislumbrar un destello peligroso en sus ojos

—Was machst du hier? No quisiera importunar a nuestros anfitriones más de la cuenta. La próxima vez que lo vea por aquí, acuda directamente a mí, ist das klar?

Hux no dijo nada, pero su mirada estaba cargada de significado. Era evidente que estaba a gusto incomodando a su superior. Con un último vistazo hacia ella, -que se sintió como si hubiera deslizado sus manos por todo su cuerpo-, le dio la espalda y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Entonces, Rey levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los del Teniente Coronel. Su rostro seguía impasible, pero sus ojos le transmitieron un torrente de emociones que no pudo descifrar.

¿Remordimiento? ¿Enojo? ¿Determinación?

No, tal vez lo estaba imaginando.

Ella fue la primera en romper el contacto y dirigirse nuevamente a las cocinas.

.

Cuando la tarde había empezado a caer, Rey se sentó en las escalinatas de la entrada de la casa. A juzgar por la desaparición del segundo automóvil, el Mayor ya se había largado de la Mansión. Mejor así. Todavía no se había recuperado del encuentro de la tarde y no tenía ningún deseo de volver a cruzarse con visitantes indeseables.

La Señora Holdo había retornado y estaba encerrada en el salón, mientras que Jess se disponía a preparar la cena. Como agradecimiento por cubrirla en su ausencia, la había absuelto de sus tareas alegando que "merecía disfrutar de un poco de tiempo libre". Entonces, Rey había decidido que era tiempo de echar un vistazo a su bicicleta, que había quedado fatalmente averiada desde el accidente.

A simple vista, parecía que se trataba de un daño irremediable, pero eso no la amedrantaría. La reparación de objetos rotos contra toda expectativa había sido un hobby que había desarrollado desde la niñez. Aunque pareciera una afición algo extraña para la mayoría, en su opinión, tenía toda la lógica del mundo. La pobreza en la que había crecido le había enseñado a no darse por vencida jamás, más aún, si se trataba de un artículo de primera necesidad. Con espíritu de coleccionista, había vagado por los alrededores del hospicio, recolectado y limpiado una infinidad de piezas que después utilizaba ingeniosamente para dar solución a las reparaciones más complejas. Esta no sería la excepción. De hecho, su bicicleta era producto de ensambles cuidadosamente planificados a partir de viejos modelos que la gente había ido descartando. Menos aún se daría por vencida con su propia creación.

Se acomodó en el porche de la Mansión y sacó algunas herramientas del bolsillo. Después de examinar el vehículo con ojo crítico, resolvió que lo más práctico sería desarmar pieza por pieza y reemplazar los componentes averiados. Entonces, se puso manos a la obra.

Mientras se las afanaba para soltar un tornillo particularmente obstinado, observó por el rabillo del ojo que una figura vestida con traje militar pasaba por allí. Rey se tensó.

—Buenos días, señorita.

El timbre de las palabras no tenía la profundidad ni la cadencia que ella ansiaba escuchar. En cambio, cuando levantó la cabeza, se encontró con el amable rostro del cabo Sturm.

—Yo… entiendo si no quiere contestarme —dijo en un francés pausado, mientras se quitaba la gorra de servicio y la sostenía entre las manos—. Solo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien. Lo que pasó el otro día…

Por unos momentos se quedó en silencio. A todas luces, estaba tratando de elegir las palabras más adecuadas para decir lo que sea que quería expresar

—No somos todos como él —terció finalmente—, espero que, algún día, pueda ver eso.

Habiendo hecho su declaración, mantuvo la mirada fija en ella durante algunos instantes. Luego hizo un breve saludo con la cabeza y se dispuso a continuar su camino.

Mientras se alejaba, Rey supo que el hombre hablaba con sinceridad y la humildad del gesto la tocó profundamente. Además, para esas alturas, no podía seguir fingiendo que mantenía algún voto de silencio. Si había sido capaz de entablar una conversación con el Teniente Coronel, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo con alguien a quien tenía en mejor estima?

—Lo veo —dijo con un hilo de voz, sorprendida de sí misma—. Quiero decir, no creo que usted sea como ellos . Yo… nunca le agradecí por tratar de ayudarme.

El cabo se volteó a mirarla, sorprendido. Ahora era él quien se había quedado observándola, sin palabras.

—Tampoco pienso como ellos, ¿sabe? —continuó la joven—. Esa tontería de la emraza inferior . Lo siento, debo haberlo defendido. Después de todo, solo estaba intentando ayudarme.

—No, no es necesario, por favor —dijo el cabo, recuperando el habla—. Yo entiendo su silencio, de veras. —Y, después de una pausa, agregó—: sé cómo se siente estar del otro lado de la contienda. —Extendiendo una mano, añadió, con una sonrisa—: soy Stur-… Soy Finn.

—Mucho gusto, Finn —terció ella, tomando su mano y devolviéndole la sonrisa—, yo soy Rey.

Antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar, la voz de la Señora Holdo se hizo eco desde el interior de la casa. Finn retrocedió y ella soltó su mano.

—¿Rey? ¿Dónde estás?

Involuntariamente, la joven rodó los ojos, exasperada.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme —dijo, y luego señaló en dirección a la Mansión—. Y supongo que a ti tampoco te gustaría cruzarte con ella en este momento.

El cabo volvió a sonreír.

—¿Bromeas? Creo que prefiero vérmelas con el mismísimo Hitler.

Los dos rieron brevemente y se saludaron con un gesto. Entonces, el cabo se retiró rápidamente por el camino, mientras la noche empezaba a caer. Rey lo observó unos instantes antes de entrar en la casa, más aliviada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

.

Cuando el Mayor hubo desaparecido dejando una estela de polvo en el camino, Kylo Ren volvió a internarse en su despacho, fastidiado. Las novedades que Hux había traído no eran para nada alentadoras. Al parecer, había llegado a la Alcaldía la noticia de la inminente llegada del General Snoke, programada para principios del mes entrante. A pesar de que debería sentirse aliviado, la perspectiva de ver a su superior no lo emocionaba en absoluto. Desde su punto de vista, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a actuar con autonomía y a no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

O, por lo menos, no directamente.

El hecho de que Hux se enterara antes que él tampoco contribuía a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Kylo Ren era consciente de que, a sus espaldas, el Mayor estaba entretejiendo su propia jugada para detentar una posición relevante a los ojos de Snoke. A todas luces, el muy cretino estaba orquestando las condiciones para su propio ascenso a Teniente Coronel, tras lo cual, Ren ya no podría mantenerlo a raya.

En el fondo, no podía entender por qué su General lo tenía en alta estima, sobre todo, cuando era claro que Hux no era más que una rata complaciente y trepadora.

—La debilidad de un perro faldero, correctamente manipulada, puede ser una herramienta afilada— le había dicho Snoke en su último encuentro.

Sin embargo, Kylo Ren no estaba de acuerdo. El solo recuerdo de su mirada arrogante sobre la joven aquella misma tarde lo hizo estremecer. Si Hux y él llegaban a tener el mismo rango, poco podría hacer para impedir audacias como esa bajo su propio techo. Debería haberlo ahorcado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse. Debía enfrentar las consecuencias e idear un plan para contener las aspiraciones del Mayor. Más aún, si el hombre insistía en entrometerse en sus asuntos.

Dejó ir un suspiro, mientras se dirigía al escritorio para continuar su trabajo. El papelerío se estaba transformando en un componente habitual de su rutina y la perspectiva de pasar días enteros encerrado en una habitación oscura ponía sus nervios de punta.

Entonces, dos golpes secos en la puerta del escritorio lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

Inmediatamente, se puso de pie, expectante.

¿Sería ella?

Los eventos de los últimos días lo habían sumido en un estado extraño de ansiedad y euforia. La muchacha lo había desafiado más de una vez, sin molestarse en ocultar el profundo desprecio que sentía por él y los de su clase. Sin embargo, la grieta que se había abierto aquel día que la había llevado a la Mansión en su automóvil, le había dejado entrever que, tal vez, esa no era toda la verdad. Tirar abajo sus defensas y ganarse su respeto se había transformado en una especie de desafío implícito, y Kylo Ren no era la clase de hombre que perdía una apuesta.

La terquedad de la muchacha –de Rey - había despertado algo en él. O, tal vez, se había transformado en una espina clavada en el centro de su ego. Por eso, aquella tarde, cuando ella rompió el voto de silencio que se había autoimpuesto, su pecho se llenó con una magnífica sensación de triunfo. De alguna forma, él la había logrado traspasar sus defensas y poner el juego a su favor. Tampoco se le escapó el hecho de que ella estaba usando las muletas que él le había enviado. La imagen había deslizado una agradable sensación por su espina dorsal y, tenía que admitir, había logrado inquietar las aguas de su propia hombría con una reacción visceral e inesperada.

Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente había sido escuchar su voz, por fin. Kylo Ren la había oído cantar en los jardines y susurrar en las cocinas cuando ella no podía verlo, pero la experiencia de intercambiar algunas palabras con ella había sido totalmente distinta. Él había imaginado que su timbre de voz sería agudo, lánguido y femenino. Sin embargo, las palabras habían salido de su garganta con un sonido profundo, grave y decidido.

Ella había roto el silencio para emagradecerle . Ese simple pensamiento era suficiente para recomponer los fragmentos de su vanidad y arrogarse la victoria de la primera batalla.

Entonces, cuando sonó la puerta, su pecho se llenó de expectación.

¿Vendría a verlo él? ¿Intentaría entablar conversación?

¡Oh! Qué grato sería verla intentarlo. Ahora que ella había cedido ante él, no estaba dispuesto a dejárselo tan fácil, no después de haberlo humillado unas cuantas veces. Su mano se estiró al picaporte mientras su mente diagramaba mil y un formas de retribuirle la ofensa. Entonces, lentamente, abrió la puerta, listo para encontrar un par de ojos color avellana con expresión anhelante.

Sin embargo, todo lo que vio fue una mujer, de ojos rasgados, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de altanería y disgusto. Al verlo, resopló audiblemente. Llevaba una bandeja en la mano y, a todas luces, prefería estar en cualquier lugar menos allí.

Claro. La otra muchacha. Kylo Ren se había olvidado de ella por completo.

Se hizo a un lado, abriendo la puerta de par en par para dejarla entrar. La joven entró rápidamente, prácticamente arrojó la bandeja en su escritorio con un sonoro repiqueteo de la vajilla, y abandonó la estancia sin siquiera mirarlo.

El Teniente Coronel maldijo su propia imaginación.

Estar fuera del frente lo había vuelto blando, pensó mientras cerraba la puerta. Tendría que disciplinar este tipo de emociones si quería mantenerse enfocado. Nada que un poco de entrenamiento duro no resolviera. Por supuesto, la muchacha era solo un estúpido juego de voluntades, se dijo, fruto de su propio aburrimiento. Él tenía una misión allí y no sería tan idiota de dejarse distraer por un par de ojos bonitos.

Esa noche, se acomodó tercamente entre las sábanas de la emsuite , decidido a dejar el asunto de lado y enfocarse en asuntos realmente importantes. La ocupación, los soldados, la insurgencia.

Pero, por supuesto, sus sueños tenían otros planes.

.

 **Gracias infinitas por sus amables comentarios! Además, me encanta que hagan preguntas sobre la trama o especulen respecto de lo que vendrá. La página no me permite responder por mensaje privado a aquellos que comentan en forma anónima, pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno de los reviews y me hacen muy feliz.**

 **El capítulo fue revisado por la maravillosa HikariCaelum, quién ha demostrado tener una paciencia inagotable para mis errores recurrentes de redacción.**


	10. Capítulo 9 Lobo

**Hola lectorxs! Aquí estamos con la entrega (un poco anticipada) de la semana.**

 **Nuevamente, les agradezco infinitamente por el amor y el interés que ponen en los comentarios. Ojalá sepan que tanto me alegran el día! De hecho, es una de las primeras cosas que chequeo al despertar :)**

 **Gracias a HikariCaelum por revisar este capítulo. También volvemos a dar la bienvenida a otra beta maravillosa que es MJLupin (con quien, entre otras cosas, nos encanta debatir temas de SWU).**

 **Los amo sinceramente a cada uno de ustedes y espero que disfruten tanto o más de lo que yo disfruté al escribir este capítulo en particular!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Al día siguiente, Kylo Ren abandonó la _suite_ cuando se aseguró de que la Madame y sus empleadas habían partido para asistir a la misa del domingo. Era una mañana nublada y el aire flotaba húmedo y pesado. Por la ventana del rellano, observó los jardines que brillaban a causa del rocío, un tenue recordatorio de la lluvia que había caído la noche anterior, y suspiró. Al menos, ese día podía tomarse un descanso. Desde que se habían establecido en Bussy, el Teniente Coronel se había enfrascado en las tareas de administración y logística desde el amanecer hasta altas horas de la noche, durante los siete días de la semana. Ahora que las cosas finalmente empezaban a acomodarse, podría darse el lujo de disfrutar un poco de la paz de la campiña.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, recogió algo de pan y queso de las cocinas para desayunar y salió al hermoso jardín. A diferencia de los soldados, -que preferían ocupar su tiempo libre fisgoneando por la ciudad, jugando fútbol o bañándose en el lago-, Kylo Ren decidió aprovechar la soledad de la Mansión para fumar despreocupadamente entre los arbustos.

A pesar de la humedad, el aire estaba cargado del perfume de las aromáticas, la lavanda y los iris y los pájaros cantaban alegremente en las copas de los árboles. El sol amenazaba con derretir los nubarrones y asomar pronto por cualquier resquicio, filtrando rayos de luz en forma esporádica.

Después de pasear un rato sumido en sus pensamientos, tomó asiento en uno de los bancos de hierro que se encontraban a unos palmos de la fuente. La escultura representaba a una versión pequeña pero bastante estilizada del rapto de Perséfone por parte de Hades, escena que se le antojó irónicamente adecuada para la situación actual de Francia. Aunque, pensandolo mejor, él siempre había estado convencido de que Perséfone no había estado en desacuerdo en huir con su captor. ¿Quién se negaría al dios del inframundo?. Por unos momentos, se preguntó qué pensaría Madame Holdo al respecto y sonrió para sus adentros, burlón. Definitivamente, ella se indignaría ante la mera sugerencia.

Entonces, sacó un cigarro del bolsillo y lo encendió con un cerillo. El humo abandonó su boca, voluptuoso, mientras se deshacía en jirones caprichosos.

Pasados algunos minutos, oyó a alguien acercarse. No fue difícil identificarla mientras se desplazaba torpemente en las muletas de madera. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas, el cabello alborotado y lucía un poco agotada por el esfuerzo. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿No había asistido a misa?

Sin notar su presencia aún, la joven colocó ambos artefactos en el suelo y se sentó con poca gracia en la fuente. Dejando ir un sonoro jadeo de alivio, estiró la pierna afectada y se recostó sobre sus antebrazos. Un rayo de sol se filtró entre las nubes y ella se acomodó para dejar que la luz la recorra, cerrando los ojos. Lucía serena y apacible, y durante unos instantes Kylo Ren se planteó la posibilidad de desaparecer silenciosamente en la dirección opuesta.

Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a incorporarse, el ladrido lejano de un perro sacó a la joven de su trance. Abriendo los ojos, recorrió los jardines con la mirada y, finalmente, lo descubrió. Por unos instantes, sus hombros se hundieron y su cuerpo se retrajo, como si quisiera esconderse. Pero, pasado el shock inicial, ella se incorporó rápidamente y sin soltarle la mirada, desconcertada.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —acusó. Al instante pareció arrepentirse de su audacia, porque dejó escapar un jadeo y se llevó una mano a la boca.

Él la estudió, sin dejar que ninguna emoción se filtre por su fachada arrogante.

—Podría preguntarle lo mismo —contestó finalmente, esquivo—. ¿No se supone que debería estar aburriéndose con algún patético sermón de misa? —A pesar de su voluntad por mantenerse estoico, el hostigamiento salió rápidamente de su boca, sin que pudiera detenerlo.

Kylo Ren no sentía ningún aprecio por las jerarquías religiosas. Incluso desde la infancia, su familia había sido partidaria de la rama protestante del cristianismo. Sin embargo, Francia era otro cantar. Aquí, la abrumadora mayoría de la población era fervientemente católica.

Ante su declaración, la joven lo miró fastidiada, mostrando los dientes.

—¿Y cómo se supone que llegue a misa? ¿Volando? —dijo con frialdad, y señaló las muletas—. Además, un alemán no es el más indicado para burlarse de los sermones, estando tan a gusto con los oradores _fervorosos_.

El Teniente Coronel le devolvió una mirada severa, captando la alusión al _Fuhrer_ en su comentario.

—Cuidado. Parece que tiende a olvidar quién soy con facilidad.

—Por supuesto que no lo olvido —contestó ella—, su presencia me lo recuerda cada día y cada noche.

Él levantó una ceja, divertido, ante la oportunidad que tenía entre manos.

—Para ser alguien que se niega a dirigirme la palabra, parece que piensa en mí bastante seguido, ¿verdad? —dijo, a tientas, con voz suave pero cargada de suficiencia.

La mofa tuvo el efecto deseado, porque ella se sonrojó inmediatamente y desvió la mirada. La presa había caído en su trampa. ¿Así que ella pensaba en él? Oh, ese era un descubrimiento estimulante.

—Le rogaré que no me atribuya eso que insinúa —dijo, desviando erráticamente la vista hacia los costados, en busca de un salvoconducto—. De todas formas, aún no contestó a mi pregunta. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Kylo Ren la evaluó un momento antes de contestar. Claro que él no tenía que darle ninguna explicación sobre sus acciones, pero, aún así, sintió que necesitaba justificar su presencia allí para salir airoso de la conversación.

—Leo —mintió.

—¿Lee?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está su libro?

Demasiado tarde, Ren recordó que tenía las manos vacías.

—Iba a buscarlo en realidad, lo dejé en el escritorio —dijo apresuradamente, evitando su mirada. Ella lo estudió con incredulidad. Evidentemente, su excusa no había sido muy convincente. Entonces decidió desviar el curso de la conversación hacia terrenos más seguros—. La Señora Holdo tiene una biblioteca increíble.

De pronto, la muchacha se iluminó con un extraño gesto de añoranza y luego se desinfló tristemente.

—Lo sé —respondió, dejando una elipsis evidente en su discurso.

La omisión logró intrigar al Teniente Coronel. Instintivamente, sus pensamientos se volvieron a las siglas grabadas en las portadas de la colección. ¿Será que estaba pensando en su dueño? ¿Quién era «G.H.»?

—De todas formas, no me imagino a la Señora Holdo muy amante de la literatura —aventuró, y pudo captar el fantasma de una sonrisa en las facciones de la joven—. ¿A quién pertenece?

—A su hijo, Gastón —respondió, y de pronto Kylo Ren pensó que había dado en el blanco. Sin embargo, la idea lo decepcionó. ¿Ella tenía una aventura con el hijo de la Madame? Tal vez no era tan inocente como creía.

—Déjeme adivinar. Fue a la guerra. ¿Esta él…?

—No que sepamos —dijo, con un dejo de indiferencia que lo confundió—. Pero la Madame guardó su colección bajo llave, a la espera de su regreso.

—Ya veo. —Tragó saliva. Algo no encajaba allí. Tal vez… —. ¿Y Usted? ¿Lee?

—¡Claro que sé leer! —soltó, indignada, y volvió a adoptar una postura belicosa, llevándose las manos a la cintura—. Cree que porque vivo en el campo no…

—No, no —la cortó él, levantando las manos en un gesto conciliador—. Me refería a si le gusta leer.

La joven se ruborizó brevemente por su arrebato. Luego continuó, con un tono más animado.

—Sí, me gusta… mucho, de hecho. Creo que podría pasarme la vida leyendo.

La declaración lo descolocó un poco. No había imaginado ese giro.

—¿Y qué le gusta leer?

—Bueno… —empezó, con timidez—. Todo, creo. De pequeña no tuve acceso a muchos volúmenes y ya no pude tomarlos prestado de la biblioteca, no desde que Usted… —Súbitamente, se cortó en seco, consciente de la información que le estaba revelando. Pero había sido suficiente para él. De pronto, las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron en su mente y Kylo Ren dejó ir el aire que estaba reteniendo. Recordó la delicadez y la afección con que los libros habían sido cuidadosamente envueltos en el baúl y sonrió para sus adentros. Era una información que podría resultar valiosa en el futuro.

—Entiendo —dijo—. Descuide. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Ella frunció el ceño, dispuesta a protestar. Sin embargo, antes de que abriera la boca, el parloteo de Jess y Maz llegó desde las cocinas. La joven se tensó visiblemente y se puso de pie de un salto, sin volver a dirigirle una palabra. Antes de que Kylo Ren pudiera ofrecerse a ayudarla, ella ya había tomado las muletas y se alejaba a toda velocidad, sin siquiera despedirse.

El Teniente Coronel la observó desaparecer entre los jardines, más intrigado de lo que le gustaría reconocer.

.

* * *

.

—Aquí estoy, Jess. Hola, Maz —dijo, sin aliento, mientras entraba en la cocina. A juzgar por la expresión despreocupada de su amiga, no la había visto confraternizando con el enemigo en los jardines. Gracias al cielo.

—Genial. ¿Cómo está tu tobillo? —contestó Jess, mientras Maz le daba un abrazo.

—Mejor. Creo que en unos días ya no será necesario usar esto, —dijo señalando las muletas con desdén, aunque no logró que el gesto despreciativo llegara a sus ojos.

—¡Estupendo! La limpieza de toda la casa me está matando. —Luego se acercó y dijo en voz baja junto a su oído, mientras Maz se ocupaba del almuerzo—: vamos arriba, tengo algo que contarte.

Subieron juntas al desván. Rey ya podía subir los escalones ayudada del barral y Jess iba justo detrás de ella cargando las muletas. Cuando finalmente estuvieron lejos de oídos indeseados, su amiga sonrió y cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

—Está hecho —dijo, pagada de sí misma—. Acabo de devolver la carta de racionamiento al escritorio y nadie se enteró. ¿Has visto al Teniente Coronel esta mañana?

—Creo que lo vi en los jardines —dijo, tratando de sonar casual, y dejó ir un suspiro—. ¡Gracias al cielo! Casi que no pude dormir anoche.

—Lo sé, pero es por una buena causa. Además, tengo otra noticia para ti.

—¿Cuál?

—Poe vendrá esta semana a Bussy. Tienes que conocerlo, Rey, ¡te va a encantar!

—Sí, ya veo que te encanta a ti —contestó, burlona. Lo cierto era que Jess tenía un brillo de excitación en los ojos cada vez que hablaban de Dameron.

—No seas infantil —dijo, desechando el comentario—, mi entusiasmo está en la causa.

—Como digas —revoleó los ojos, incrédula.

Jess dejó ir un bufido, dando por terminada la conversación.

—Voy a ir a ocuparme del almuerzo. ¿Bajas o te quedas?

—Si no te importa, voy a quedarme un rato aquí —dijo—. Esas muletas me cansan como el demonio.

—Perfecto. Avíseme si necesita algo, Madame —contestó Jess con una reverencia exagerada. Las dos rieron y ella finalmente abandonó la estancia.

Durante unos instantes, Rey contempló los jardines desde la ventana. El Teniente Coronel seguía allí, fumando distraídamente junto a la fuente. Tenía la mitad de la chaqueta del uniforme desbrochada y eso lo hacía ver más joven y, definitivamente, menos autoritario. Su cabello caía hacia atrás, y sus ojos vagaban por el paisaje, pensativos. Sin embargo, su halo de arrogancia y suficiencia permanecía intacto.

Como en otras oportunidades, Rey se preguntó por el hombre que se escondía tras la fachada. En general, su rostro era muy expresivo, pero, a veces, le costaba desenmarañar el tren de pensamientos detrás de la máscara. Su instinto le decía que había algo más allí, algo salvaje e indómito que clamaba por salir a la luz y ser descubierto.

Se había mostrado muy interesado en la biblioteca y eso la había sorprendido, sembrando su mente de preguntas que no se atrevía a formular: ¿Había sido educado como un miembro de la aristocracia? ¿Cuál sería su libro favorito? ¿Le gustarían los mismos autores que a ella? Pero, ahora que la duda se había abierto camino, _necesitaba_ saber.

Antes de que fuera capaz de pensar conscientemente, se levantó de la cama y bajó torpemente al primer piso, tratando de no apoyar el pie resentido. Lentamente, se acercó al escritorio e intentó abrir la puerta.

Como si se tratara de una señal divina, comprobó que no estaba cerrada bajo llave. Sin segundos pensamientos, se deslizó dentro del cuarto y lo contempló en silencio. La _suite_ seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto que recordaba, a excepción de las estanterías vacías y del escritorio repleto de papeles. La fragancia de él flotaba tenuemente en el aire y la recibió como una presencia oscura pero convocante. _Es como si lo impregnara todo con su presencia_ , pensó.

Entonces lo vio. El volumen oscuro estaba posado en un rincón, perezosamente iluminado por la resolana de la mañana. Rey se acercó sin atreverse a respirar y volvió a contemplar la portada.

« _Le loup de steppes_. Herman Hesse». El nombre del escritor, definitivamente de origen germano, no la sorprendió. Como era costumbre, recorrió la portada con los dedos y las iniciales tan familiares le devolvieron el saludo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrió delicadamente por la mitad. El olor del papel invadió sus sentidos y le secó la boca, como si se tratara de un hechizo en el que ya estaba atrapada. Sus ojos vagaron por el contenido en francés, hasta que un párrafo llamó particularmente su atención.

«Yo te gusto —continuó ella—, por el motivo que ya te he dicho; he roto tu soledad, te he recogido precisamente ante la puerta del infierno y te he despertado de nuevo. Pero quiero de ti más, mucho más. Quiero hacer que te enamores de mí. No, no me contradigas, déjame…»

El sonido de botas pesadas en el pasillo la arrancó bruscamente de la lectura.

 _¡Oh, no!_ , pensó, _¿qué demonios está haciendo él aquí?_

Desesperada, cerró el libro de un golpe, tratando de resolver cómo escapar sin ser vista. De pronto, fue consciente del peso del volumen en sus manos y de lo infantil que parecía allí, en su _suite_ , leyendo a escondidas. Colocó la obra donde la había encontrado, con la intención de borrar sus huellas.

Sin embargo, en ese instante fue dolorosamente obvio que no podría huir de la habitación sin que él la interceptara. Sin otra salida, decidió alejarse del escritorio y poner las dos manos detrás de la espalda, tratando desesperadamente de fingir que tenía un motivo para estar allí. Sus ojos rodaron nerviosamente por la habitación, mientras su mente se activaba en modo pánico.

Cuando él asomó por la puerta, el corazón de la joven martilleaba a toda velocidad.

El hombre se detuvo en el umbral en seco y, entonces, Rey no tuvo más remedio que encontrar su mirada: aguda, encolerizada y terrible. Ni rastros quedaban de la persona con la que había conversado en los jardines. Ahora, él era solo el _Oberstleutnant_ _Ren_. Su porte militar estaba muy tieso, apretando los dientes con un rictus amargo y los puños cerrados con fuerza al costado del cuerpo.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué entra sin permiso? —dijo, bruscamente— ¡Contésteme! —El ladrido no daba lugar a réplicas y fue lo suficientemente violento como para hacerla temblar. Era como si se estuviera dirigiendo al soldado más raso de la tropa.

—Yo… Creí haber olvidado algo —balbuceó, casi en un susurro—. Lo siento.

Inclinó la cabeza, con esa expresión arrogante y desconfiada que empleaba cuando estudiaba a la gente. Rey intentó modular una excusa, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

—¿Leyó algo de esto? —dijo él, en el mismo tono, señalando el pilón de papeles sobre el escritorio.

—No, claro que no, yo…

—¡Léalo! —ordenó, cortante, tendiéndole un papel.

—No vi nada, lo prometo —enfatizó su declaración cerrando los ojos.

—¡Léalo! ¡En voz alta! —ladró.

Congelada de terror, Rey no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Lentamente, estiró la mano y tomó los pedazos de papel que el hombre le entregaba. Su cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad. ¿Cuál era el punto de todo esto? Por supuesto, si el documento estaba escrito en alemán, ella no entendería una palabra y entonces haría el ridículo. ¿Eso quería? ¿Castigarla con humillación?

Para su sorpresa, cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con palabras familiares, escritas en francés con caligrafía torpe y desprolija. Súbitamente, recordó la conversación con Jess el día anterior. Tras una breve pausa, lanzó una mirada lastimosa a su interlocutor, esperando alguna señal. Pero él se limitó a fulminarla, implacable. Entonces comenzó a leer.

—«A quien pueda interesarle, el Sr. Blanc está casado y tiene tres hijos, pero por meses tuvo…» —sonrojada por el contenido, levantó la vista hacia el Teniente Coronel. El hombre tenía la mirada fija en la ventana y, tras notar su silencio, la instó a continuar con un ademán— «…relaciones sexuales con una mujer de la mitad de su edad joven».

Su cerebro intentó procesar la información a toda velocidad. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

—«El Señor Benoit comercia en el mercado negro» —prosiguió Ren, tomando otro papel—. «La Señora Clement va a misa, pero es una sucia judía».

—¿De dónde sacó esto? —logró preguntar Rey.

—Son cartas de sus vecinos. Cuando llegamos, estaban esperándonos todas estas denuncias anónimas en la alcaldía.

—Son solo chismes de pueblo, gente resentida —dijo ella, haciéndose eco de las palabras de Jess—. No puede tomarlos enserio, ¿verdad? Debería quemarlas.

—Debería, pero mis superiores me ordenaron que lea e investigue. —Sin mirarla, la despachó—. Puede retirarse.

Rey lo observó una vez más antes de irse. Sus ojos picaban con lágrimas indeseadas. Pero, esa vez, su angustia no se originaba en el miedo. Lloraba por la decepción y la culpa que sentía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acusarla injustificadamente, cuando ella solo había querido averiguar qué libros leía? ¿La estaba tomando por una espía? Pero, ¿acaso no lo era? ¿no había planificado el robo de información de su oficina en las últimas horas?

Contrariada y confundida, le lanzó una mirada dolida que él no se molestó en advertir. Entonces, salió de la habitación a toda velocidad.

.

* * *

.

—Las convoqué aquí porque creo que deben saberlo —dijo la Madame en la cocina. Jess y Rey estaban frente a ella, de pie, con las manos detrás de la espalda.

Después del encuentro con el Teniente Coronel, la joven había decidido dejar de usar las muletas. Supuestamente, debería llevarlas dos días más, pero, a esas alturas, ya no le importaba. Prefería no volver a caminar jamás que volver a darle otra satisfacción a ese _maldito_ _alemán_. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, descubrió que el tobillo ya no dolía y que podía caminar sin problemas. Mejor así. Ella no dependería de nadie más.

—Esta mañana llegó una nota desde el frente —dijo la mujer, sombría—. Gastón está… —La voz se le quebró por un breve instante, luego de lo cual, volvió a recuperar la compostura con un suspiro. Sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban—. Gastón está en un campo de concentración alemán.

Se oyó un jadeo. Jessica se llevó ambas manos a la boca y Rey permaneció en silencio.

—Así que si las llego a ver _confraternizando_ con ese hombre otra vez…

—Madame, yo no…

—¡Silencio! —la cortó, con ira—. Sé todo lo que sucede en esta casa —dijo, abriendo los ojos y observando a Rey y a Jess con suspicacia. Ambas bajaron la cabeza—. No puedo soportar tenerlos aquí cuando sé lo que está pasando mi hijo. Los veo y… ¡les arrancaría los ojos! —denunció, llevando un índice acusador al aire y elevando la voz una octava—. Este _alemán…_ es nuestro enemigo, ¿lo entienden? —Cuando terminó, les sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes, con una determinación implacable escrita en el rostro.

—Sí, Madame —contestaron al unísono.

.

* * *

.

Esa tarde, el Teniente Coronel registró cada papel de su escritorio para comprobar que estaba todo en su lugar. Incluso, se tomó el trabajo de volver a contar las cartillas de racionamiento que tenía en su poder. Ochenta y tres. La misma cantidad que había traído tres días atrás.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía ella aquí?

Cuando la había visto merodeando en su escritorio, se había sentido como un completo idiota. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué iría a hablarle si no? Probablemente todo era una táctica de distracción. Y él, enceguecido con una ingenuidad que no podía perdonarse, había caído. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto leer a la gente?

Desde el último encuentro con su padre Kylo Ren se había confinado a sí mismo a una soledad autoimpuesta. El conflicto lo había estado destrozando por días enteros y esa había sido la única alternativa que había logrado despegarlo del dolor. Recluido en su propio espacio vital, no había dejado que nada ni nadie lo alcanzara, convencido de que esa era la única forma de evitar la culpa que amenazaba con consumirlo.

Pero su curso de acción le había pasado factura, una cuenta imposible de ignorar. La desconexión consigo mismo y con aquellos que lo rodeaban lo habían vuelto daltónico para identificar las intenciones de los demás, e incluso, su propio espectro emocional. Él sabía que los sentimientos estaban allí, solo que no podía identificarlos. Desde su propio punto de vista, todo se teñía de negro y rojo, los colores de los únicos sentimientos que había alimentado para sobrevivir: ira, miedo y desconfianza.

Sin embargo, esa mañana, él se había _conectado_ con ella. La conversación, que a simple vista podría haber parecido plana y banal, había removido emociones que él creía enterradas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un rayo de luz se había filtrado en su alma sombría, permitiéndole interactuar con alguien más allá de sus obligaciones o sus necesidades primarias. Y, a pesar de su desconfianza inicial, ella lo había correspondido compartiendo sus propias inseguridades.

Luego del encuentro, mientras volvía a sentarse a fumar en silencio, Kylo Ren supo que estaba francamente aterrado. Él se había recluido por un motivo, y ahora temía que el dolor y los recuerdos del pasado volvieran por él. Cuando la encontró husmeando en su escritorio, todos sus miedos, su vulnerabilidad, su propia inseguridad se habían estrellado en su cabeza y habían encendido todas las alarmas. Entonces, había reaccionado de la única forma que sabía hacerlo, la única que el ejército y a la guerra le habían permitido conservar.

Pero, una vez que estuvo en la seguridad de su despacho, la duda lo carcomía.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?

A pesar de su desconfianza, que era su segunda naturaleza, la conversación en los jardines se había sentido tan espontánea y real que arrojaba una sombra de duda sobre su razonamiento paranoide.

Instintivamente, sus ojos volvieron al libro que descansaba en un rincón de la mesa. Estaba ligeramente torcido, con la mitad de su extensión sobresaliendo del escritorio. ¿Era eso? ¿Se había arriesgado a venir hasta aquí solo para averiguar qué demonios estaba leyendo?

Por algún extraño motivo, la hipótesis era más convincente de lo que hubiera querido admitir. La añoranza y el deseo que se habían dibujado en el rostro de la joven esa mañana había sido tan franco, tan natural… Kylo Ren tenía sobrada experiencia en interrogatorios y, tarde o temprano, siempre descubría la verdad. Suponer que la ingenua y sencilla empleada de la Señora Holdo era una espía profesional era demasiado, incluso, para alguien tan obsesivo como él.

Frustrado, golpeó ambos puños contra el escritorio.

 _No es que le importara tanto_ , se apresuró a aclarar para sí mismo, volviendo a activar su instinto de auto preservación. Pero tendría que ganarse su respeto si quería convivir en paz. _Sí, ese era el punto_. Después de su victoria en los días anteriores y de la conversación en los jardines, consideró que no habría vuelta atrás si quería lograr un mínimo de obediencia.

Él tenía que redimirse. Pero, ¿cómo?

.

* * *

.

Mientras Jess terminaba de guardar los últimos cacharros en la cocina, Rey subió al dormitorio. Había sido un día largo, cargado de emociones contrapuestas, y estaba completamente agotada. Con cuidado para no forzar su tobillo, apoyó un pie tras otro mientras se sostenía de la baranda de la escalera.

Cuando llegó al rellano del primer piso, una figura emergiendo de las sombras la sorprendió.

Era el Teniente Coronel.

Por primera vez, parecía lucir doméstico e informal dentro de la casa. Tenía los pantalones militares y las botas puestas, pero el torso solo estaba cubierto con una camiseta blanca. Las líneas de sus músculos se notaban bien definidos debajo de la tela y Rey se sorprendió al advertir que algunas pecas salpicaban sus poderosos brazos aquí y allá.

Por alguna razón, su vestimenta corriente y las imperfecciones de la piel lo hacían parecer más humano de lo que ella hubiera querido admitir. Eso era extraño. Nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien tan autoritario como el Teniente Coronel pudiera pasearse en algo parecido a la ropa de dormir.

Sin embargo, Rey decidió no prestarle mayor atención. Desviando la mirada, continuó caminando por el pasillo hasta la escalera que daba a su propia habitación.

—Señorita, —la interceptó con voz plana pero cortés—, creo que encontré lo que buscaba.

Rey lo observó unos instantes, aturdida.

Entonces, repentinamente interesado en sus botas, el hombre sacó un paquete detrás de su espalda y se lo entregó.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Estaba _avergonzado_? ¿Era eso una disculpa?

Sin embargo, su ego resentido y el sermón fresco de la Madame la instaron a ignorarlo. Ella no caería en la trampa otra vez.

—No puedo hablar con usted —contestó, sin hacer caso de su mano extendida y dándole la espalda.

Antes que pudiera deslizarse a toda velocidad, sintió que él sujetaba su brazo.

—Está bien —dijo él, insistiendo—. Solo tómelo

De pronto, Rey fue consciente de que no podía pensar. El calor de su mano sobre su piel desnuda la desconcertó, enviando una oleada de calidez y electricidad desde la extremidad hacia el resto del cuerpo. Ella se volvió a mirarlo, dejando escapar un jadeo. En contra de cualquier expectativa, sus ojos ambarinos ya no eran severos o desconfiados, sino hambrientos y suplicantes. Por un momento fugaz, ella se preguntó cuantas personalidades podían caber en un solo hombre. _¿Es que todos los nazis tenían algún trastorno de personalidad?_

Confundida, se soltó de su agarre, con una sacudida. Inmediatamente, su cuerpo protestó por el calor perdido pero su raciocino lo ignoró.

Tras estudiarlo unos instantes, decidió que no valía la pena el alboroto. Ella tomaría lo que sea que él le ofrecía y entonces podría escapar a la seguridad de su propia habitación. Con un suspiro resignado, estiró la mano lentamente y sostuvo el paquete, poniendo especial cuidado de no rozar sus manos. Una vez que lo tuvo entre sus dedos, lo sopesó unos instantes.

Por su tamaño, peso y forma, creyó que podía adivinar de qué se trataba. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera sacar alguna conclusión, él la volvió a interrumpir:

—Su secreto está a salvo conmigo —terminó, con una mueca extraña en el rostro. ¿Era una sonrisa de complicidad o de auto suficiencia?

Rey no tuvo tiempo de confirmarlo. Sin decir más, el hombre dio la vuelta y volvió a internarse en la _suite_.

* * *

 **¿Ya imaginaron de qué se trata la ofrenda de paz? ;)**

 **El próximo capítulo podrá demorarse algunas semanas en llegar. Estoy finalizando mi tesis doctoral y no estoy encontrando muchos ratos libres para escribir. Pero no se preocupen! para principios de Diciembre todo habrá terminado y estaré completamente abocada a esta historia. Gracias por la paciencia :)**


	11. Capítulo 10 Resistencia

**.**

* * *

 **.**

El _chateaux_ Perrin había sido abandonado algunas semanas antes de la llegada de los alemanes. O, por lo menos, eso era lo que había informado el Alcalde a las fuerzas ocupantes. Sus propietarios –una familia de rancio abolengo- habían migrado a la zona libre apenas tuvieron noticia de la derrota en París, dejando atrás la mayor parte de sus posesiones y absolutamente todo el mobiliario.

Era, sin duda alguna, una de las casas más majestuosas y soberbias de Bussy. Por fuera, estaba rodeada de hermosos jardines, frondosas arboledas, una cancha de tenis y acceso directo al lago. Por dentro, contaba con numerosas habitaciones exquisitamente decoradas, blancas escaleras de mármol, bellas esculturas e innumerables tapices.

" _Das fraulein Gerda_ ", una exitosa canción de fox-trot alemán, sonaba a tope en el megáfono del salón principal. En ese momento, el estilo regio del _chateaux_ contrastaba con el desorden y el griterío de los soldados alemanes que disfrutaban del mediodía de domingo. Los muebles y las piezas de arte habían sido removidos de su lugar original y se apiñaban en torno al gran hogar. Aquí y allá, se mezclaban sillas y sillones de distinto estilo con algunos colchones arrojados al suelo sin cuidado. Las botellas medio vacías de whisky, brandy y otras bebidas espiritosas se desparramaban por doquier. Una densa nube de humo de tabaco envolvía el ambiente, mientras varios soldados fumaban y bromeaban. Algunos tenían el uniforme arrugado y desaliñado. Otros, estaban prácticamente desvestidos.

La monotonía del murmullo masculino y grave de los soldados era esporádicamente interrumpida por risitas femeninas. Aquellas mujeres francesas que se ganaban la vida en el burdel local, descansaban en las rodillas de los invasores, enseñando las piernas sin pudor y con el cabello ligeramente alborotado. Por supuesto, los antiguos romanos no estaban errados al imaginar un matrimonio entre Marte y Venus: una vez más, la guerra y la prostitución se unían indisolublemente en la faceta más cruel y descarnada de la humanidad.

Sin embargo, no todas las jóvenes habían acudido al _chateaux_ para hacer negocios una vez que se corrió la voz de la ocupación alemana: la hija del carpintero, por ejemplo, retozaba descaradamente junto a un suboficial sobre uno de los colchones, con el vestido desbrochado y los pechos descubiertos. Al parecer, la llegada de las fuerzas invasoras también había fomentado la transgresión de las muchachas francesas de "orígenes respetables".

En el centro de la escandalosa escena, el Mayor Hux bebía despreocupadamente de su vaso de whisky. Llevaba el uniforme reglamentario desbrochado, dejando entrever un triángulo de piel pálida y lampiña de su pecho. Con la mano izquierda acariciaba a una muchacha rubia, peinada en dos rodetes, que se sentaba en su regazo.

—El genio es trabajo —brindó Hux con ironía, haciéndose eco de la épica frase del Mariscal Schlieffen—. Por fin un poco de diversión en este maldito país —terminó, empinando el trago.

Como respuesta, los hombres que estaban a su alrededor murmuraron aprobación y lo imitaron. A pesar de que la joven parecía no entender demasiado el idioma, rio abiertamente al tiempo que respondía a las atenciones del hombre con toques indiscretos en su entrepierna.

Tras la derrota inminente de Francia, Hux se las había ingeniado para mover sus influencias y ser asignado lejos del frente. Estaba harto de vagar de un lado a otro, rodeado de hombres mugrosos y pestilentes que se afanaban por cumplir con el régimen de marcha extrema. Para entonces, ya había visto lo suficiente como para ambicionar posiciones en el Alto Mando y –tal y como había lo había instado su padre–, ascender hacia rangos en donde no se ensuciaría las manos. O, por lo menos, no directamente.

A pesar de que en aquel preciso momento sus sueños parecían aún distantes, estaba decidido a disfrutar de algunos de los placeres de París y sus alrededores en el interín.

—¿Mayor, volverá a alojarse en la casa de los Montpellier? —preguntó uno de los soldados.

Hux lo estudió con suspicacia, antes de contestar.

—No aún —terció, reprimiendo una mueca de desagrado y haciendo girar el hielo en su whisky—, y mi nuevo alojamiento es un tugurio. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que tiene cierto encanto —dijo, volviendo la mirada a la mujer rubia. De improviso, y sin mayores preámbulos, extendió una mano y acarició uno de sus pechos. La muchacha se tensó por unos instantes y luego le devolvió el gesto deslizando los dedos por su cabello rojizo.

La audiencia rio, complaciente, y Hux les sonrió con arrogancia. Revolcarse con prostitutas francesas se había transformado en el único pasatiempo capaz de recomponer los fragmentos de su vanidad herida. Aunque solo hasta cierto punto. El mero recuerdo de Kylo Ren y su influencia para decidir su reacomodamiento aún era suficiente para volver a despertar su ira.

Sin embargo, a diferencia del temperamento impetuoso de su superior, el Mayor era un hombre calculador y paciente, y sabía que la venganza se servía en un plato frío. Desde que llegaron a Francia, había comenzado a tramar su plan para ganarse la confianza de Snoke y socavar al idiota de Ren. Cuando se asegurara su propio ascenso, podría hacer lo que se le diera la gana y el hombre tendría que cerrar su sucia boca.

¡Oh, cómo anhelaba ese día! Incluso más que ingresar a las filas del Alto Mando. Sí, Hux estaba seguro de que Ben Solo sería finalmente desenmascarado, y él estaría allí para verlo. Mientras tanto, se deleitaba con pequeños gestos que parecían alterarlo especialmente: discutía sus órdenes, minaba su autoridad y no perdía oportunidad para inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Desde que se habían instalado en Bussy, su creciente enemistad ya no era un secreto para nadie.

Lo cierto es que el odio de Hux por Kylo Ren se remontaba al mismísimo momento en que el tipo había puesto un pie en la Juventud Hitleriana. Por alguna razón que se le escapaba, ese bastardo _medio_ - _francés_ siempre lograba salirse con la suya, y había sido lo suficientemente astuto como para ganarse la confianza de Snoke y del Alto Mando.

Pero Armitage había sido testigo de la verdadera persona que se ocultaba detrás de las condecoraciones y el uniforme: débil, patética y sobrevalorada. Sin la ayuda de su padre, Brendol Hux, y la insistencia del General Snoke, Kylo Ren no existiría. Ambos le habían abierto las puertas de la _Wehrmatcht_ , aunque, en retrospectiva, tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejarlo seguir su camino en las _Waffen-S.S._ Su perfil encajaba a la perfección con ese cuerpo de fanáticos petulantes que siempre se llevaban los laureles y recibían los mejores equipos. Pero Snoke había sido tajante al respecto y Ben Solo no había tenido más remedio que acatar la autoridad de su padrino e inscribirse en el ejército.

En ese instante, un soldado se asomó por la puerta y vociferó una invitación para la competencia de nado que estaba teniendo lugar en el lago. Dejando atrás sus amargas cavilaciones, Hux apuró el trago y dejó la copa en la mesa.

Tal vez, pensó, un poco de ejercicio lo ayudaría a sacudirse a Ren de la mente.

Con una nalgada, le indicó a la mujer en su regazo que era tiempo de retirarse y ella se incorporó, solícita.

—Volveré después de darle una paliza a esos novatos —le dijo, plantándole un beso en los labios con arrogancia—. No te enfríes, _mademoiselle._

Una vez fuera, respiró una bocanada de aire y comenzó a desvestirse. Sus compañeros lo imitaron y arrojaron los uniformes en un matorral cercano. Los años de entrenamiento compartido y la guerra habían eliminado las barreras del pudor entre ellos, de forma tal que cualquier soldado alemán era capaz de desvestirse ante la tropa entera sin un ápice de vergüenza. De hecho, la exhibición del cuerpo fornido por el ejercicio y el combate era alentado por las autoridades como una prueba de la supuesta "grandeza" racial germana.

La piel del Mayor, pálida como la leche agria, fue recibida por la resolana mientras eliminaba los últimos vestigios de tela. Hux no era ningún Adonis, pero su figura esbelta y delgada compensaba con agilidad lo que le faltaba en fuerza bruta. Y, cuando eso no era suficiente, conocía algunas artimañas poco caballerosas que le permitían desestabilizar al enemigo y salirse con la suya.

Cuando llegó al muelle, se detuvo un instante para dar un último trago a la botella que descansaba sobre las tablas de madera y, acto seguido, dibujó un movimiento ágil en el aire antes de zambullirse con destreza. En comparación con las gélidas aguas de la bahía de Kiel, su tierra natal, la laguna se le antojaba cálida y tranquila, y contribuyó a despabilar su mente de los pensamientos indeseados.

Durante las horas que siguieron, el sol alcanzó a despuntar plenamente mientras los jardines se transformaban en el escenario de una competencia despiadada entre los soldados. Por supuesto, además de fomentar el espíritu de cuerpo para los integrantes de la nación –el _volk_ \- el gobierno nazi era un arduo promotor del ejercicio físico como medio para disciplinar el temple. Desde muy pequeños, los niños eran incorporados en forma obligatoria a distintos clubes y organizaciones –entre las que sobresalía la Juventud Hitleriana- en donde se les inculcaban los valores del régimen a través de competencias, campamentos y deportes variados.

Una vez que Hux lograra arrogarse la victoria tras asestar una patada traicionera a su contrincante bajo el agua –un cabo que no se atrevería a denunciar a su superior por hacer trampa-, finalmente emergió del lago, invicto. Estaba empapado, pero el esfuerzo lo había vigorizado notoriamente, y ahora no pensaba en nada más que volver a acechar a cierta rubia de caderas generosas.

Tras sacudirse la humedad del cuerpo, se acercó a los matorrales con la intención de recoger sus prendas. A pesar de que la vestimenta no era estrictamente necesaria en aquel momento –considerando que, en unos instantes, se la volvería a quitar-, al Mayor le complacía el halo de jerarquía y autoridad que detentaba cuando exhibía su uniforme. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no encontró nada allí.

Con cierta confusión, Hux buscó en los alrededores, convencido de que no se equivocaba. Las ropas de la mitad de los reclutas habían sido depositadas allí momentos antes. El soldado que se había acercado tras él confirmó sus sospechas a viva voz.

—¡Los uniformes! ¡Desaparecieron!

En respuesta, los demás miembros de la tropa que aún nadaban en el lago comenzaron a emerger para averiguar qué era lo que sucedía, y, en ese entonces, el Mayor asumió que la visión de sus colegas trotando desnudos a campo traviesa no podía ser un evento casual. Alguien les había jugado una broma, una que se pagaría muy caro cuando Hux descubriera al impostor.

Mientras su mirada vagaba en busca de los perpetradores, finalmente, alzó la vista a las copas de los árboles que se erigían sobre el lago.

—¡Allí! —gritó, señalando con el dedo.

Como si fueran banderas, los uniformes colgaban perezosamente de las ramas de los sauces, a varios metros de distancia del suelo. ¿Habían sido los reclutas de su propio regimiento? ¿O se trataba de los sucios franceses?

Recomponiendo los vestigios de su autoridad, Hux tomó aire y se irguió orgulloso observando el paisaje.

—¡A que no tienes las agallas para salir de ahí, patética rata! —gritó a la nada, levantando los brazos en el aire—. ¡Corre mientras puedas!

.

* * *

.

 _—_ _¡A que no tienes las agallas para salir de ahí, patética rata! ¡Corre mientras puedas!_

Las palabras se hicieron eco entre los árboles que bordeaban el perímetro del _chateaux._ Mirando hacia atrás, Finn comprobó que sus colegas de división avanzaban a toda velocidad a sus espaldas y reprimió una carcajada. Lanzar los uniformes hacia los árboles había sido su idea y la irritación en la voz de Hux lo complacía enormemente.

 _Eso_ era por atreverse a llamarlo _raza inferior_.

Con malicia, intercambió sonrisas de complicidad con sus amigos, mientras se perdían en la espesura de los bosques.

.

* * *

.

La semana comenzó, lenta y rutinaria, para los habitantes de Bussy. Pero, para Rey, fueron días inolvidables. La noche en que el Teniente Coronel la había interceptado, había retornado a su dormitorio agitada y confundida. Sin embargo, cuando desenvolvió el paquete, sus sentimientos fueron barridos por una nueva emoción: felicidad pura.

El ejemplar de _Le loupp de steppes_ , una ofrenda inesperada, descansaba plácidamente en sus manos. Aunque la prudencia aconsejaba apartarlo para después, su naturaleza inquieta y la larga abstinencia de libros terminaron ganando la pulseada. Esa noche, cuando Jess finalmente se había quedado dormida, Rey apenas encendió la lámpara para poder ver en la oscuridad. Con el corazón agitado y los dedos temblando de anticipación, abrió el tomo lentamente.

 _Será solo un vistazo rápido_ , se convenció a sí misma mientras se arrimaba a la luz. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que era una excusa. Sobre todo, porque apenas leyó la primera carilla del libro en cuestión, ya no pudo detenerse.

Esto era completamente distinto a cualquier novela que la joven había leído en el pasado. La trama no era lineal o predecible y, de alguna forma, parecía tocar temas más profundos de lo que podría suponer a simple vista. Era una obra oscura, existencialista y compleja, pero, aun así, tenía un magnetismo evidente. ¡Y qué tipo extraño, Harry Heller! Su identidad era descrita como un concepto difuso, constantemente en lucha entre lo que era y lo que quería ser. Con algo de sosiego, Rey no pudo evitar sentirse reflejada en él, en su soledad, en su forma de ver el mundo. Y, tras avanzar algunos capítulos, intuía que aquella descripción era lo que había llamado la atención del Teniente Coronel también.

Por supuesto, las similitudes entre el protagonista de la novela y Kylo Ren eran evidentes. ¿Acaso el abismo que ella había visto clamar en el fondo de sus ojos no eran atisbos del mismo conflicto interno? Pero, de ser así, ¿significaba que podía verlo como algo más que un monstruo? A medida que pasaba las carillas, aquella sospecha inquietante comenzaba a arraigarse en ella, trastocando su precario equilibrio emocional. Una idea peligrosa que, tal vez, ya estaba echando raíces desde hacía algún tiempo, pero que, definitivamente, la lectura había empezado a avivar.

Esa noche la pasó en vela, incapaz de soltar el ejemplar. Pero cuando el alba comenzó a despuntar a través de la ventana y las botas resonaron en el rellano, el hechizo se rompió y Rey decidió descansar unos pocos minutos antes de que el resto de la casa despertara.

.

* * *

.

Ese lunes de sol, mientras Rey fregaba el piso de la cocina, Jess se le acercó, emocionada.

 _—_ ¿Conseguiste las raciones? —preguntó, sin levantar la vista del cepillo.

—Sí, traje lo que pude. Pero esta semana se agotó el té también. Parece que los alemanes se preparan para el invierno —dijo, con un dejo de fastidio en la voz. Luego, se encorvó junto a ella y susurró—: Tengo novedades. Quién-tu-sabes nos espera esta tarde en la casa de Rose Tico.

Rey suspendió su trabajo y miró a su amiga, mientras secaba sus manos en el delantal.

—¿Rose Tico? ¿Esa muchacha que se la pasa en la iglesia? Sé que los Tico son buenas personas, pero… ¿Estás segura que son de fiar?

Rose Tico eran una joven de clase respetable que vivía en el pueblo junto con su padre. Su madre había muerto hacía algunos años y su hermana mayor había partido hacía algunos meses para asistir como enfermera en los hospitales del frente. Desde entonces, nadie había tenido noticias de ella. A pesar de que no podría poner en duda su patriotismo, Rey difícilmente podía imaginar que gente de la alta aristocracia se alinee con la Resistencia.

—Te sorprenderías —dijo Jess, leyendo sus pensamientos—. Al parecer, Poe está en contacto con ella hace tiempo. Te lo contaré todo cuando estemos de camino. Se supone que Rose está organizando reuniones de catecismo —añadió con una mueca malévola—. Por supuesto, la Madame no podría decirnos que no.

Cuando el reloj dio las cuatro de la tarde, Jess y Rey se apresuraron a terminar con sus tareas domésticas y se alistaron para partir. La casa de las Tico estaba a unas pocas millas de la Mansión Holdo, pero, aun así, la joven decidió tomar su abrigo del vestíbulo por si el tiempo cambiaba durante el camino de vuelta. La ausencia del saco negro del Teniente Coronel en la percha indicaba que el hombre planeaba regresar pasado el toque de queda, y Rey se reprendió a sí misma por la atención que había puesto a los pequeños detalles que le daban pistas sobre su rutina.

 _No_. Ella ya no quería tener _nada_ que ver con él.

Aun así, cuando se colocó el abrigo y metió las manos en los bolsillos, como era su costumbre desde que era una niña, inmediatamente percibió la sensación del frío metal bajo sus dedos.

Allí, como una última invitación, estaba la llave del cofre de libros.

La casa de los Tico se erigía en lo alto de la colina, y era significativamente más pequeña que la Mansión Holdo, pero tenía poco que envidiarle en estilo y vetustez. La fachada de piedra se alzaba, milenaria y orgullosa, salpicada aquí y allá de coloridos geranios. Amplios ventanales dejaban entrar la luz de la tarde y un fuego hogareño ardía en la sala principal.

Rose Tico era tímida por naturaleza, pero hizo lo posible para mostrarse despreocupada y amable. Era algo robusta, grácil y el cabello corto –tan a la moda desde la década anterior- enmarcaba sus alegres facciones. A pesar de que no hablaba mucho, sus intervenciones eran certeras y ocurrentes, de forma tal que Rey sintió una rápida conexión con ella.

Cuando Jess preguntó por el Señor Tico, Rose les contó que había contraído la gripe y que estaba reposando arriba, en su habitación. Aunque no lo dijo con palabras, era evidente que el hombre no tenía idea de la implicación de su hija con los rebeldes. Jess pareció tener la misma sensación, porque observó a su amiga en silencio y ambas se guardaron sus especulaciones para más adelante.

Una vez que culminaron las introducciones, las jóvenes se aseguraron de cerrar todas las ventanas y comprobar que no había intrusos observando. Entonces, Rose las condujo a la despensa subterránea a la que se accedía desde un resquicio oculto en las cocina. La cámara era fresca, oscura y estaba construida en piedra.

Tras bajar algunos peldaños, Rey vislumbró al hombre en cuestión, que se había volteado mientras examinaba el contenido de las estanterías con una lámpara en la mano. Cuando se giró para mirarlas, la luz amarillenta se reflejó en sus facciones y la muchacha pudo tener una imagen completa de Poe Dameron.

Tenía los cabellos oscuros, ojos brillantes y ángulos muy masculinos. Los rizos alborotados caían sobre su frente y llevaba una sonrisa de lado que podría haber seducido a la mismísima Madame Holdo. De pronto, el "falso amorío" de Jess dejó de ser una mera suposición para convertirse en una realidad incuestionable. No cabía duda de que el apoyo de su amiga a la Resistencia era genuino, pero Rey no dudaba ni por un segundo que Poe Dameron había contribuido a avivar ese fuego, en más de un sentido.

—Tú debes ser Rey —dijo él, extendiendo la mano con un ademán encantador—. Permíteme presentarme: soy Poe Dameron, desertor, comunista y miembro activo de la Resistencia —terminó, con picardía.

Cuando Rey devolvió el saludo, el hombre hizo lo propio con Jess –que, para estas alturas, tenía una sonrisa que brillaba más que el farol- y el mitin comenzó sin más preámbulos.

—Me encantaría conversar —dijo él—, pero tengo poco tiempo y no quisiera importunar a mi anfitriona. Jess, has hecho un trabajo maravilloso con la cartilla de racionamiento. Gracias a ti, estamos en condiciones de falsificar unas cuantas y esconder a algunos refugiados.

—No me agradezcas solo a mí, Rey también colaboró con el plan —dijo su amiga, lanzándole una mirada repleta de afecto. Poe la examinó unos instantes con una expresión críptica, antes de esbozar una amplia sonrisa y tenderle la mano.

Tras intercambiar unos pocos detalles de la última misión, el hombre las puso al tanto de las últimas noticias. Al parecer, el avance nazi se había estancado en el continente después de la invasión de Francia y, como resultado, el esfuerzo de guerra alemán se había concentrado en Inglaterra en una despiadada guerra aérea. A medida que Poe ahondaba en detalles acerca de la situación de los alrededores, Rey no pudo evitar preguntarse qué nivel de acceso a la información clasificada detentaba el Teniente Coronel.

—Tenemos espías inmiscuidos en el ejército alemán —siguió el rebelde—. Gente corriente, de la que no sospecharían nunca. La mayoría son mujeres. Aunque muchos pensarían que provienen de hogares pobres o se dedican a trabajos poco respetables, están contribuyendo enormemente. Incluso, de cuando en cuando, logran captar información vital.

—¿Te refieres a mujeres que…? —inquirió Rey.

—Sí, prostitutas —dijo Poe con naturalidad, y la muchacha se sobresaltó visiblemente.

—¿Y confías en ellas? —siguió la joven, con un dejo de fascinación e inocencia.

—No te apresures a juzgarlas, Rey. Ellas son tan patriotas como tú —declaró Poe—. Aparentemente, los soldados de la _Wehrmacht_ son bastante aficionados a los prostíbulos locales. Y, mientras ellas llenan sus bolsillos, también logran sonsacar algo de información de esos bastardos.

Rey lo observó, horrorizada. Imaginaba a esas mujeres, víctimas de las peores depravaciones que se atribuían a los nazis. El solo hecho de recordar a Hux y su mirada lasciva fue suficiente para erizarle el vello de la nuca. ¿Y el Teniente Coronel? ¿También se entregaba a esos excesos? Tal vez, sus salidas nocturnas no tenían como objetivo la taberna local, como ella había pensado inocentemente. De pronto, el recuerdo de la percha vacía en el vestíbulo fue dolorosamente revelador a la luz de la nueva información.

—Saben lo que hacen, Rey —dijo Poe, leyendo parcialmente su reacción—. Recuerda que ellas viven de esa profesión. Y, francamente, no creo que nuestros compatriotas hayan sido más caballerosos tampoco.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el próximo paso? —inquirió Jess, impaciente.

—Bueno, creo que en este momento no sería prudente volver a robar información física. Las expondría demasiado y no queremos levantar sospechas. Sin embargo, los generales de la resistencia me han informado acerca de Kylo Ren, el Teniente Coronel que se aloja con ustedes. Un tipo extraño, si me preguntas a mí —agregó, con una sonrisa cargada de misterio. Inconscientemente, Rey se inclinó hacia a delante con la sola mención de su nombre—. Maneja mucha información vital, porque es quien está a cargo de la ocupación en ausencia del General Snoke. Sin embargo, sabemos muy poco de su orientación política o sus relaciones con el Alto Mando.

—Su escritorio está plagado de información —intervino Jess—. Si tan solo confiaras en mí…

—Ya lo discutimos Jess —la cortó Poe—. Es demasiado arriesgado y no podemos despertar sospechas. Además, por lo que tengo entendido, no frecuenta los círculos habituales que el resto de sus camaradas. Por el momento, será mejor que ganes su confianza y extraigas información que, a simple vista, pueda parecer más inocente.

Jess resopló, irritada.

—No sabes lo que dices Poe. El tipo es un verdadero cretino. No habla con nadie, tiene mal genio y parece desconfiar hasta de su sombra. Sería más fácil trabar amistad con el mismísimo Rommel.

—Tal vez… —intervino Rose, pensativa. Su voz emergió con timidez, pero todos la escucharon con atención—. Tal vez sería más conveniente asignar la tarea a alguien más… neutral. ¿No creen?

Se hizo silencio unos instantes, mientras todos meditaban acerca de las palabras de la joven. Entonces, las piezas del rompecabezas hicieron "clic" en la cabeza de Rey. Por supuesto, ¿quién mejor que ella para llevar a cabo esta misión? Por el momento, era el único habitante de la casa que había cruzado más de cinco palabras con el Teniente Coronel y, de hecho, había logrado establecer puntos de interés común. Por supuesto, nunca lo confesaría frente a Poe y las Tico, pero sabía, en el fondo de su ser, que si alguien podía sonsacarle algo, era ella.

—Yo lo haré —dijo con determinación. El resto de la audiencia se volteó a mirarla, con asombro.

—¡Claro que no! —vociferó Jess, sin ocultar su desacuerdo—. ¿Tienes una mínima idea de dónde te estás metiendo? ¿Los peligros a los que te expones? No lo permitiré —terminó, lanzando una mirada de ira hacia Poe. El hombre la observó, encogiendo los hombros con impotencia.

—Claro que sí —la contradijo Rey—. Sé lo que hago Jess. Ya no soy una niña. Yo… hablé con él —terció, y la audiencia contuvo el aliento visiblemente—, aquella vez que tuve que interceptarlo para que robes la cartilla. Creo… creo que yo le agrado. No, no de esa forma —se apresuró a decir, cuando la mirada de Jess brilló con un destello de furia—. Tengo una coartada, lo juro. Solo, confíen en mí, ¿sí?

—Podemos someterlo a votación —dijo Poe, tratando de aplacar a su amiga—. Pero creo que debemos darle una oportunidad a Rey. No tenemos otras opciones por el momento. Y, lamento decirlo, pero no imagino a Jess trabando amistad con algún nazi. Simplemente no tienes el genio para eso —agregó, mientras la aludida rechinaba los dientes.

—Yo también estoy a favor —anunció Rose. Luego, miró a Jess con pesar —. Lo siento.

—Está hecho entonces —terminó Poe, con alegría—. Rey, bienvenida oficialmente a la Resistencia.

.

 **Agradecimientos a HikariCaelum por hacer un trabajo de beta tan maravilloso :)**


	12. Capítulo 11 Propósito

Era casi el mediodía de un jueves lluvioso, y el Teniente Coronel había decidido trabajar desde la _suite_. El despacho era pequeño y su escritorio estaba repleto de mapas y papeles pero, por lo menos, era menos plausible recibir visitas indeseadas allí. Esa semana, el Mayor Hux había armado un revuelo en la Alcaldía, alegando que la tropa comenzaba a evidenciar signos de rebeldía y que sería recomendable aplicar una política de disciplinamiento y "mano dura". Si bien no dio ninguna explicación del incidente que ameritara tal curso de acción, los detalles de lo ocurrido en el lago habían circulado poco después.

Kylo Ren no era un tipo que reía –o, por lo menos, no lo había hecho en años-, pero el relato de la anécdota había provocado que una carcajada ronca se ahogara en su garganta por algunos instantes. La imagen mental de Hux, indignado, corriendo por el _chateaux_ literalmente _en pelotas_ era, sin duda alguna, el chisme más hilarante que había escuchado desde que comenzara la ocupación. Ah, ¡y cuántas bromas empezaron a gastarle entonces! Con auténtico deleite, el Teniente Coronel había saboreado cada chanza hasta que, pasada una jornada, el pelirrojo se afanó en hacerlo personalmente responsable de lo sucedido frente a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo.

—Es un iluso si cree que puede dejar algo así impune, Ren —había dicho el tercer día golpeando su escritorio con arrogancia—, si yo estuviera a cargo…

—Pero no lo está —le cortó su superior, sin elevar la voz, con una nota de furia contenida. ¿Quién era ese pelele para venir a golpear _su_ escritorio?—. Y, en todo caso, descuidar el equipo provisto por la _Wehrmacht_ es una infracción duramente penada por el Estado Mayor. Eso incluye su uniforme —agregó, levantando una ceja, y Hux apretó los labios—. Si informara de algo así -algo que, además, usted no puede probar fehacientemente-, los Generales podrían preguntar qué demonios hacían ustedes vagando desnudos por un _chateux_ puesto bajo la protección del ejército alemán. ¿Eso es lo que quiere? Snoke podría dejarlo pasar, pero los demás…

Con aquella amenaza, había sido suficiente para desalentar las pretensiones del Mayor. Sin embargo, era claro que cada vez se estaba tornando más complicado mantener a su camarada a raya y Ren empezaba a agotar su ingenio para contener sus artimañas. De esa forma, el silencio y la soledad de la _suite_ se transformaron en un refugio más que bienvenido.

Además, desde el encuentro en el rellano de la escalera, no había visto rastro de la Madame o de las empleadas más jóvenes. Al parecer, durante el fin de semana había llegado la noticia de que el primogénito de Holdo se encontraba recluído en un campo de detención alemán y la dueña de casa había dejado muy claro que culpaba a todos los invasores por la suerte de su hijo. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que, aún en el caso en que estuviera dispuesto a tomarse la molestia, Ren tenía pocas influencias para intervenir en su favor. De todas formas, lo más probable era que el gobierno negociara con Vichy el regreso de sus muchachos a casa en un corto plazo.

La joven, - _Rey_ \- no había vuelto a aparecer y, tras algunos días de reflexionar sobre el tema, Ren maldijo su naturaleza impulsiva. ¿Qué demonios lo había llevado a mostrarse tan tonto y débil? ¿Y por qué ella tenía que ser tan terca? Evidentemente, la situación estaba nublando su juicio. Sus ofrendas no habían servido de nada y la debilidad del gesto no lo había llevado a ninguna parte. Por la mañana, se había asegurado de buscar la llave que había dejado en el abrigo de la joven, pero el objeto había sido removido de allí.

 _Maldito sentimental_. Como auto-castigo por sus actos, había redoblado la cantidad de ejercicios que acostumbraba a practicar cada mañana al alba y antes de irse a dormir en su cuarto.

Dos golpes secos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Con fastidio, se revolvió en su silla para contestar, poco dispuesto a recibir visitas. Menos aún, si se trataba de más problemas con los que lidiar. Instantáneamente, su vista voló al reloj y suspiró de alivio: mediodía ya. Seguramente, se trataba de la cocinera que traía su almuerzo al estudio.

Desde el fin de semana, la anciana se había encargado personalmente de llevarle las comidas: era bajita, encorvada y tenía un par de anteojos que hacían que sus ojos parecieran absurdamente grandes y expresivos. Sin embargo, se trataba de una mujer amable y astuta que, a pesar de sus expectativas, había sido la única en mostrarse más receptiva y menos recelosa de su presencia allí.

 _Bueno, ella y Rey, cuando se le daba la gana_ , reconoció con sarcasmo.

Con la determinación marcial que lo caracterizaba, se acercó a la puerta y accionó el picaporte para permitir el ingreso de la señora. Sin embargo, el pecho dio un vuelco involuntario cuando su mirada distraída se cruzó con un par de bonitos ojos color avellana del otro lado de la habitación.

¿Qué hacía _ella_ aquí?

La observó, estupefacto, mientras la joven ingresaba en silencio y sin más preámbulos, cargada con la bandeja del almuerzo. Intentó descifrar su expresión, pero ella mantuvo el semblante impasible mientras depositaba la vajilla sobre el escritorio con un tintineo.

 _Entonces así será_ , decidió, ofuscado.

Conteniendo la respiración, esperó a que terminara su trabajo y se diera la vuelta para salir al pasillo. Sin embargo, cuando la joven llegó al umbral, se detuvo, visiblemente inquieta.

Kylo Ren se tomó el atrevimiento de escudriñarla abiertamente mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior, con la vista clavada en sus pies. El Teniente Coronel prácticamente podía ver los engranajes de su mente accionados, en busca de alguna resolución. Pero ¿resolución sobre qué?

Cuando hubo pasado el instante –que pareció una eternidad- la joven lanzó un bufido y le sostuvo la mirada mientras buscaba algo del bolsillo de su delantal.

—Gracias —dijo sencillamente, mientras extendía el libro hacia él—. Lo encontré algo extraño… e inquietante… pero hermoso y profundo al fin.

El Teniente Coronel estudió su expresión unos momentos, tratando de no traslucir ninguna emoción en su propio semblante. De alguna forma, ella, allí, en persona, tenía una forma de habitar el espacio que la rodeaba que él era incapaz de describir con palabras. Todo su ser era vívido, presente, una fuerza imposible de ser ignorada.

Ante la declaración asintió casi imperceptiblemente y tomó el libro en sus manos, sin decir una palabra. Por accidente –o tal vez no- sus dedos se tocaron brevemente. Y ahí estaba, otra vez: esa chispa, esa electricidad que parecía fluir zumbando entre ellos cuando sus cuerpos se acercaban. Ella debió de sentirlo también, porque enseguida retiró su brazo, cohibida.

Los dos se miraron en silencio por otro instante, sin decir absolutamente nada, mientras la lluvia arreciaba contra los cristales. Ella parecía esperar una respuesta, porque respiraba agitadamente, con las mejillas arreboladas y los labios separados. Él no pudo evitar apretar la mandíbula, en un vano intento por contener el torrente de emociones extrañas que se agolpaban en su garganta.

—Uno de mis favoritos, en verdad —dijo finalmente, su voz rasposa y grave por el desuso—. Por alguna razón, intuí que usted también podría disfrutarlo.

Ante sus palabras, ella se iluminó, mientras un rayo retumbaba en la distancia e iluminaba brevemente la habitación.

—Lo hice, de veras. Casi que no pude soltarlo en los últimos días —dijo, y Ren pudo captar leves ojeras coloreando su piel bronceada. ¿No había dormido, entonces? Para ser franco, él tampoco lo había hecho últimamente—. Yo creo que, al final, Harry Heller aceptó su complejidad, ¿verdad?

Esa declaración lo descolocó. Rey se refería ahora a _Le loupp de steppes_. La sutileza de su observación, tan bien resumida en pocas palabras, lo había tomado desprevenido. Una parte de él, de la cual ahora se avergonzaba, no había esperado semejante agudeza de una joven de origen humilde.

—De hecho, creo que sí —concedió—, tal vez, la mayor hipocresía sea aceptar al hombre e ignorar que existe el lobo.

Ella lo observó unos instantes, calculadora, mientras parecía captar el segundo sentido de su observación. Luego sonrió, casi imperceptiblemente, mientras abría la boca para replicar. Sin embargo, se cortó en seco cuando unos pasos amortiguados sonaron en el vestíbulo del piso inferior. Su tiempo de sumergirse en discusiones literarias se agotaba. Rey pareció percibirlo, porque hizo un saludo con la cabeza.

—Tengo que dormir hoy —dijo, en voz baja, y Kylo Ren pudo saborear el peso del secreto compartido—. Pero podría volver mañana a buscar otro título. Quiero decir… encontré lo que había en el abrigo —agregó con timidez—. ¿Está bien?

Por supuesto. Él le hubiera abierto las puertas, así fueran las cuatro de la mañana.

—Está bien, _Rey_ —dijo, y saboreó su nombre en los labios mientras ella desaparecía tras la puerta, con una mirada cómplice en el rostro.

.

* * *

.

—Entretuve a la Madame lo más que pude —dijo Jess, cuando Rey volvió a entrar en las cocinas—. ¿Algún avance?

Rey suspiró audiblemente, irritada.

—Apenas tuve tiempo de cruzar algunas palabras. Esto va a llevar tiempo y te agradecería que no estés respirando en mis oídos cada vez que intento acercarme a él. Me pone los pelos de punta.

—Si crees que voy a dejarte a solas con él por un buen rato, estás demente —agregó, decidida—. Además, si la Madame se entera nos desollaría vivas a las dos.

Rey prefirió guardarse sus pensamientos y no replicó. Lo cierto era que Jess estaba visiblemente enojada con el arreglo y había poco que ella pudiera hacer para cambiar su forma de pensar. Si bien agradecía su afán por protegerla, muy en el fondo, sospechaba que parte de su enojo se debía a que, por una vez, no era la protagonista de la misión. De hecho, Poe había sugerido que se mantenga inactiva hasta nuevo aviso y su amiga se lo había tomado como algo personal.

El resultado fue que Jess se había vuelto insoportable, y no dejaba pasar oportunidad para interrogarla o despotricar contra el Teniente Coronel. Durante aquella semana volvió a cuestionarla en más de una ocasión sobre sus motivaciones, dejando entrever que sospechaba que había _algo más_ allí.

Rey la esquivó como pudo. Si _había algo más allí_ , ella no estaba segura de poder ponerlo en palabras. Sus sentimientos seguían siendo tan confusos y contradictorios como en las semanas anteriores. Había algo sobre ella y él que no podía conciliar. Como si faltaran demasiadas piezas del rompecabezas para imaginar siquiera la fotografía. Y las sensaciones que se disparaban cada vez que él la tocaba se asemejaban a un tren descarrilado, deslizándose a toda velocidad hacia quién sabe dónde.

Sin embargo, la misión le había dado un propósito, un motivo ulterior que justificaba cualquier desenlace. Nadie podía cuestionarla. Rey trabajaba para la Resistencia ahora. Pasara lo que pasara, ya no podría culpar a sus emociones traicioneras, sino que cualquier acto era excusado por un bien mayor. Irónicamente, la misión se había transformado en un respaldo para dar rienda suelta a todo aquello que amenazaba con salir. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rey se sintió extrañamente en paz con su propio conflicto interno.

.

* * *

.

Una vez que logró escapar de Jessica, abandonó la Mansión por la puerta trasera de la cocina y corrió a refugiarse al cobertizo. La lluvia seguía cayendo, implacable, pero la temperatura no había descendido. Sacudiéndose el agua del pelo, colgó en una viga el tapado que había usado de paraguas, mientras el caballo la saludaba haciendo restallar su cola. Después de acariciar el lomo del animal, Rey se dirigió al hombre que la esperaba allí.

—Buenas tardes, Finn —dijo alegremente—. Vaya aguacero ¿Crees que podrás dormir aquí en la noche?.

—Hola, Rey —contestó, mientras buscaba algo en el fondo del cobertizo—. No durará mucho más, es solo una lluvia estival —dijo. Al instante, la bicicleta a medio reparar emergió del pajar—. No pude conseguir una cadena, pero creo que si ensamblamos estas piezas podemos obtener un resultado similar —continuó el cabo, con una expresión de triunfo.

—Finn, ¡eres un genio! Tal vez con esto podamos hacer que funcione otra vez —dijo aplaudiendo en el aire. Su nuevo amigo se infló de orgullo ante su elogio—. Dame ese alicate y veré que podemos hacer.

La charla en el porche de la semana anterior había sido el comienzo de una naciente complicidad entre ambos. Al principio no hablaban demasiado por miedo a ser vistos, pero cada mañana, el cabo la saludaba alegremente e intercambiaban algunas palabras. Cuando fue evidente que Madame Holdo no tenía ningún cuidado por lo que sucedía fuera del perímetro de su casa –tanto que, incluso, tendía a olvidar la presencia de Finn por las noches–, comenzaron a entablar conversaciones más largas. Rápidamente, Rey descubrió que, de no mediar la guerra y la distancia, tal vez hubieran sido amigos entrañables. Y, después de que Poe le asignara su misión, decidió que la amistad con Finn podría resultar útil para conocer algunos detalles.

Por lo pronto, el cabo se había comprometido a ayudarla a reparar su bicicleta. A pesar de que ella era una mecánica experta que tenía poco que envidiar a cualquier técnico de la división de artilleros, poco podría haber hecho con la escasez de piezas que imperaba desde el comienzo de la guerra. Entonces, Finn se había ofrecido a "tomar prestados" algunos suministros de los almacenes del _Reich_.

Durante la siguiente hora, trabajaron sin descanso mientras que la lluvia disminuía lentamente.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta el Ejército? —preguntó Rey, mientras usaba el dorso de su mano engrasada para secarse el sudor.

—No es lo que elegí. Tampoco es que tuviera demasiadas opciones —dijo, sin mirarla. A pesar de todo, ella pudo detectar el tinte de amargura en su voz—. No todos piensan como tú. Especialmente en Alemania. Podría considerarme afortunado por estar donde estoy. Pero ni yo, ni la gente como yo, seremos nunca verdaderos ciudadanos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo ella, dejando las herramientas en el piso—. ¿Qué es distinto?

—Bueno… —terció Finn, evidentemente incómodo—. En Francia, la confraternización entre negros y blancos no está bien vista fuera de París. Pero, en Alemania, está directamente prohibido. Eso, y muchas otras cosas.

El tono de su voz amilanó la curiosidad de la joven, poco dispuesta a contrariarlo. En los últimos días, Rey se había mostrado ávida respecto al pasado de Finn en Alemania. Él pertenecía a la segunda generación de negros libres en su familia por línea materna. Sin embargo, nunca había podido saber a ciencia cierta cuál había sido el pueblo natal de su madre, antes de que migrara a Weimar y conociera a su padre. La mujer había muerto dándolo a luz y, aparentemente, el General Sturm rara vez hablaba de ella.

Entonces, la joven decidió indagar por otro camino.

—¿Y qué tal el Teniente Coronel? ¿Él… es agradable contigo?

Para su sorpresa, Finn dejó ir una sonora carcajada.

—Agradable no sería una palabra apropiada. Es huraño, tiene mal genio y por nada del mundo querría estar en los zapatos de quien lo fastidie. Sus rabietas son bastante famosas dentro de la tropa —dijo, y Rey se encogió—. Sin embargo, no es un tipo que disfrute con la guerra o que abuse del poder. Y, para el estándar de los Oficiales de la _Wehrmatcht_ , eso ya es mucho decir.

—¿Tan terrible es? —preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz—. Quiero decir… El frente…

Finn suspiró audiblemente, con la mirada fija en su trabajo mientras ajustaba las últimas piezas.

—No me considero un héroe. Solo soy un soldado. Como todos los demás, fui adiestrado lejos de mi casa, de mi familia, y entrenado para hacer una sola cosa. No estoy orgulloso de eso, pero no he tenido otras alternativas. Sin embargo, he visto… he visto demasiado.

Rey dejó que su declaración colgase en el aire, con un pesado silencio. A todas luces, Finn estaba en conflicto respecto a su permanencia allí. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse: ¿Era cierto que no tenía otras alternativas? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera negado a entrar en el Ejército? Consciente de su propia ignorancia al respecto, decidió guardar silencio. Sin embargo, a juzgar por el ceño fruncido y el gesto de aprensión de su amigo, era evidente que seguía un tren de pensamiento similar.

Trabajaron un rato más en un cómodo silencio, mientras cada pieza era ajustada en su lugar y se aceitaban los engranajes. Cuando fue evidente que habían terminado, Finn dejó ir una exclamación de júbilo.

—¡Ya está! ¡Cómo nueva! Creo que deberías probarla—dijo, mientras hacía girar la cadena con las manos.

—¡Por fin!—exclamó, exhausta y sudorosa.

Dejó las herramientas a un lado y, con sumo cuidado, se montó en la bicicleta. En forma experimental, apoyó casi todo su peso mientras se sostenía con un solo pie en el suelo. Lanzando una última sonrisa de complicidad a Finn, finalmente equilibró su cuerpo y se impulsó adelante.

.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos a HikariCaelum por hacer un trabajo de beta tan maravilloso :)**


	13. Capítulo 12 Caminata

**Hola a todxs! Seguimos con otra entrega. Disfruté especialmente al escribirla, asique, espero que te guste.**

 **Hay un apartado que está contado desde el punto de vista de los dos al mismo tiempo. Tomé esa decisión** **con la finalidad de agilizar la lectura y** **porque me pareció un juego interesante. Siéntete libre de escribirme si te parece que funcionó o si quedó algo confuso.**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: Capitulo sin revisar, me disculpo de antemano por errores gramaticales que puedas encontrar.**

 **.**

* * *

.

El día viernes, Ren se presentó temprano en la Alcaldía y, para su disgusto, su secretaria le informó que Snoke llevaba quince minutos tratando de contactarse con él.

—Tomaré el llamado en mi despacho, Phasma. Comunícame desde allí —ordenó, sin más preámbulos. El General Snoke no era un tipo al que se podía dejar esperando.

Como era su costumbre, Phasma asintió levemente sin decir una palabra. Ren la observó en silencio mientras discaba el teléfono y aguardaba a ser atendida del otro lado de la línea. La mujer que había sido asignada como su secretaria personal durante la ocupación cumplía con todos los requisitos raciales que exigía el _Reich_ : era rubia, alta y corpulenta, y un par de ojos celestes se destacaban sobre la tez clara como el marfil. Probablemente, el Tribunal de Salud Hereditaria estaría más que encantado de utilizarla para el programa de reproducción selectiva del _Lebensborn*_. Sin embargo, en más de una ocasión, ella había dejado en claro que no contraería matrimonio y que tampoco pensaba en tener hijos, argumentando que podía servir al régimen _de otras maneras_. En su fuero interno, Ren admiraba su determinación, pero dudaba seriamente que Phasma pudiera mantener dicha postura una vez finalizada la guerra.

Por alguna extraña razón, los pensamientos del Teniente Coronel volaron hacia Rey. Tal vez, porque la muchacha se ubicaba en las antípodas de su secretaria. Mientras que Phasma podía considerarse una mujer sumamente codiciada por sus cualidades físicas, irradiaba una frialdad gélida y desalmada que parecía ahuyentar a cualquier potencial pretendiente. Rey, en cambio, era dueña de una belleza singular, muy alejada de los estándares de la época, pero que lograba emanar tanta luz y calidez capaz de atraerlo como una polilla al farol.

—El General ya está en línea, señor—dijo Phasma, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

Sin siquiera agradecer, Ren se encerró en el despacho y aguardó, colocando el audífono sobre su oído.

—Ha habido un despertar —la voz de cascada de Snoke se hizo eco a través de miles y miles de kilómetros de tendido eléctrico. El General nunca se detenía en introducciones innecesarias—. ¿Has tenido noticias?

—Sí —terció Ren, estoico.

—De Gaulle se pronunció abiertamente en nuestra contra, pero ese es solo el comienzo —continuó—. Debes estar atento y controlar el frente interno. Y creo que, a estas alturas, no te sorprendería saber quién se ha unido a la patética Resistencia.

El Teniente Coronel tragó saliva, intentando ocultar su sorpresa. _Claro, su propia madre correría a alinearse en su contra, una vez más._ Por lo menos, esta vez podría usar la muerte de Han Solo como excusa para darle la espalda. Internamente, se reprendió a sí mismo por no haber previsto un giro tan obvio de los acontecimientos.

—Ella no significa nada para mí —contestó, en forma algo tardía para sonar convincente.

—Bien. Porque, según los informes de inteligencia, parece que planean operar en el territorio. Será tu última prueba, Teniente Coronel —agregó Snoke con suavidad, aunque la amenaza implícita en sus palabras pendió con toda claridad frente a él. Algo en el pecho de Ren se agitó con rebeldía, pero fue rápidamente sofocado.

—Y yo no le fallaré —aseguró, enmascarando sus propias inseguridades con un tono de determinación.

Como si fuera capaz de leer la mente, Snoke dejó ir una risa irónica, similar a un jadeo.

—Ya lo veremos —siseó, con un susurro escéptico—. Ya lo veremos.

Dicho aquello, y fiel a su estilo dictatorial, el General cortó la comunicación sin siquiera decir adiós, dejando a Ren en línea por unos instantes mientras el teléfono se deslizaba de sus manos.

.

* * *

 _._

 _«Ciudadanos de Bussy: es deseo de este gobierno que dos antiquísimas culturas pueden coexistir civilizadamente una al lado de la otra. El sábado por la noche ofreceremos un Concierto de música abierto a todos los miembros de la comunidad, con la esperanza de extender nuestras intenciones fraternas y construir un futuro compartido.»_

Rey estrujó el panfleto entre sus manos, dubitativa. Era mediodía en la plaza del pueblo y la gente se afanaba en sus tareas habituales, como de costumbre.

A pocos metros de distancia, la Alcaldía se erguía, orgullosa y antigua, adornada con las banderas negras y rojas del partido nazi. El temido blasón contrastaba con las paredes blancas del edificio y, aún cuando las hubo contemplado de cerca, la joven notó que casi no se mecían con el viento. Algunos destacamentos de soldados marchaban a su alrededor, desfilando con el paso de ganso característico de las fuerzas ocupantes. Ciertas calles de acceso se encontraban vedadas para el paso de los civiles y, aquí y allá, se alzaban garitas improvisadas que controlaban el tráfico de ingreso y salida a la Alcaldía.

A pesar de que la escena era francamente espeluznante –y, tal vez, algo grotesca-, Rey percibió un dejo sutil de anticipación que caldeaba el ambiente. La invitación al Concierto que el Ejército alemán daría el sábado por la noche se había transformado en una noticia extrañamente bien recibida en Bussy. Las más jóvenes bullían con excitación mientras se pasaban el panfleto unas a otras. Los mayores observaban la escena, recelosos, pero aún así no podían evitar manifestar algo de interés por el evento.

Desde que la guerra había comenzado, la tristeza por la partida de los muchachos había significado el fin de cualquier actividad asociada al ocio. El cine local había cerrado por falta de personal y, luego de la ocupación, se rumoreaba que volvería a inaugurarse bajo la estricta vigilancia de los nazis con el agregado de algunas producciones alemanas por las que ningún local decente estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Pero esa mañana, los rumores acerca de las negociaciones de amnistía que tenían lugar entre el gobierno de Vichy y el _Reich_ , habían contribuido a mejorar notablemente los ánimos de la población. Además, la hostilidad no podía durar para siempre: Rey cayó en cuenta que habían pasado casi dos meses desde la rendición de París y, en cierto sentido, el pueblo parecía estar habituándose a aquello. Tal vez, el instinto de supervivencia fuera lo suficientemente poderoso como para borrar el recelo y los prejuicios.

La joven continuó su camino hasta el almacén, sin intercambiar más que unas pocas palabras con el tendero. Tomó el paquete de raciones y caminó en dirección a su bicicleta, sumida en sus propias elucubraciones.

Dejando de lado su orgullo, sabía que el Concierto era una oportunidad excelente para continuar con la misión, dado que podría observar de primera mano la interacción de Ren con el resto de la tropa. Además, la Madame partiría a visitar a su hermana en París aquella misma tarde y estaría fuera toda la semana. _Bien._ Su ausencia significaba un problema menos que resolver.

Pero, a pesar de su buena suerte, estaba claro que no podía aparecerse así como así. Sería relativamente fácil evadir o convencer a Maz, pero Jess era otro cantar. Si no argumentaba en forma persuasiva, lo más probable, era que su amiga adoptara la postura de hermana-mayor-patriota-y-moralista, y sus planes se verían frustrados desde el inicio.

Mientras tramaba una buena estrategia para abordar a Jessica, se detuvo a acomodar el paquete de raciones en la cesta.

Fue entonces que lo vio abandonar la Alcaldía, cruzando el puesto de control a toda prisa.

El Teniente Coronel no parecía él mismo aquella mañana. El andar era un poco más desgarbado de lo habitual y su mirada, habitualmente atenta y calculadora, vagaba por la plaza como si no supiera en dónde rayos se encontraba. Distraídamente, se pasó una mano enguantada por su cabello rebelde, dejándolo más alborotado que antes. Mientras Rey estudiaba la escena, preguntándose si sería sensato intervenir o retirarse en silencio, el hombre volteó en su dirección. Ya no había escapatoria.

Por unos breves instantes, la primera reacción de Rey fue intentar voltear la mirada y huir a toda prisa. Luego, se recordó a sí misma que ambos estaban en una especie de tregua y que, de hecho, el plan era lograr que él confiara en ella lo suficiente como para extraer información valiosa para la Resistencia. A este paso, la relación jamás avanzaría si ella se empeñaba en evitarlo.

Sin volver a dudarlo, tomó su bicicleta y se acercó a él.

.

* * *

.

Rey se acercaba hacia él.

No es que no lo sorprendiera, claro. Al parecer, en la última semana habían cambiado las tornas. A pesar del estado caótico de sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar pensar en la ironía de aquello.

La joven llevaba uno de esos vestidos veraniegos de corte sencillo que todas las mujeres usaban en el campo. Pero Rey no era cualquier mujer. Tenía el cabello suelto y sus ojos brillaban con expectación y algo de timidez. Sus labios revelaban una tenue sonrisa, casi como si se alegrara de verlo allí.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de saludo.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —dijo, arrugando el ceño con un poco de preocupación.

Ren tardó algunos instantes en contestar, mientras trataba de buscarle sentido a su pregunta. Entonces, recordó que debería parecer un loco, saliendo a toda prisa de la Alcaldía sin ningún objetivo evidente.

—Buenos días —apresuró, recordando sus modales—. Lo estoy. Solo busco a mi maldito cochero.

Lo último era una mentira, claro. No podía explicarle por qué la llamada de Snoke lo había dejado tan trastornado. Pero, en contra de su voluntad, las palabras salieron de su boca con un tono brusco y cortante y la joven entornó los ojos, un poco contrariada. Ren se maldijo a sí mismo. Esto de interactuar había dejado de ser su fuerte hacía demasiado tiempo.

—Siento molestarlo… —empezó ella, retrocediendo ante su tempestuoso humor, pero él la detuvo.

—No, yo lo siento… No fue… No fue una buena mañana. ¿Se dirige a la Mansión? —dijo señalando la bicicleta que reposaba sobre sus caderas.

—Sí, he terminado aquí —contestó ella, aún recelosa—. Y usted, ¿nunca viaja sin su cochero?

Una burla implícita se escondía detrás del tono inocente de sus palabras que Ren captó al instante. Sin embargo, decidió que, por esta vez, podría vencerla en su propio juego.

—Generalmente sí. Una de las pocas ventajas que viene con el trabajo. Pero, ya que mi cochero no aparece por ninguna parte y nos dirigimos al mismo lugar, ¿Me permite acompañarla en el trayecto de vuelta?

Ella lo evaluó unos instantes mordiéndose el labio inferior, un gesto que parecía recurrente cada vez que se debatía internamente. Luego, sonrió brevemente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No he visto a muchos de su rango a pie por aquí. Pero se lo aseguro, el aire del campo puede ser muy vigorizante —agregó, con otro gesto burlón. Luego se dio la vuelta, en dirección al camino que serpenteaba a la Mansión —. ¿Vamos?

Ren trató de mantener un gesto neutral, apretando un poco los dientes, mientras que su fuero interior se regocijaba por la victoria. Apurando el paso, tomó lugar a su lado mientras caminaban juntos bajo el sol del mediodía.

.

* * *

.

El primer tramo fue algo tenso, por no decir incómodo. Los dos caminaron en silencio, sin saber exactamente qué decirse para romper el hielo. A medida que se internaban en el camino, y los sonidos del poblado comenzaron a opacarse para dar paso al gentil arrullo de la brisa en los árboles y la fauna campestre, la falta de conversación se volvió dolorosamente evidente para ambos.

Rey se alisó el vestido floreado varias veces, tratando de no mirar en su dirección. Ren retorcía sus manos detrás de la espalda, sin saber exactamente qué hacer con ellas.

La joven intentó concentrarse en la belleza del paisaje, pero su cometido comenzó a tornarse imposible cuando ese embriagador olor _a él_ la envolvió. Caminaba junto a su bicicleta mientras la sostenía del manubrio y, esporádicamente, su codo desnudo rosaba con la textura rústica del uniforme militar.

El Teniente Coronel se entretuvo brevemente barriendo los alrededores con la mirada, en busca de espacios para ponerse a cubierto en caso de que alguien los atacara. Esas observaciones se habían convertido en su segunda naturaleza, amplificada por la guerra y el entrenamiento en combate. Pero, cuando fue evidente que no había un alma a varios kilómetros a la redonda, desistió de su tarea.

Mientras él seguía tratando de hilar una oración coherente en su mente, ella finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Entonces... ¿mal día?

Ren le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, tratando de indagar sus intenciones. Pura contrición apareció en su rostro antes de ocultarlo bajo su máscara habitual de suficiencia.

—Nada fuera de lo normal, se lo aseguro.

—¿Otra de las ventajas del _trabajo_? —contestó ella, enfatizando la última palabra con un gesto burlón.

Sin embargo, él le replicó con una mirada seca y severa que le hizo desear morderse la lengua. Si seguía este curso de acción, la misión no llegaría a ningún lado.

—Lo siento —agregó, un poco mortificada.

Luego de unos instantes de otro tenso silencio, decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

—Me preguntaba si, tal vez, podría darme alguna sugerencia. Ya sabe, para elegir el próximo título. En general, tiendo a leer lo primero que cae en mis manos.

Él se relajó visiblemente, dispuesto a dejar pasar sus provocaciones. Ella le estaba ofreciendo una tregua y Ren la aceptaría.

Mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla, su mente a trabajaba a toda velocidad. Estaba claro que no se tomaría la decisión a la ligera. El Teniente Coronel era perfeccionista por naturaleza, y, esta vez, quería dar con algo que verdaderamente la impresione. Tenía que ser francés, para mostrarle que respetaba su cultura. Pero no muy obvio, para no parecer lineal. Y por supuesto, nada demasiado complicado que pueda ofenderla.

—¿Alguna vez leyó a Julio Verne? —preguntó finalmente, y ella negó con la cabeza—. Entonces tengo el título indicado para usted. Estoy seguro de haberlo visto en la colección de Madame Holdo.

—¿De qué se trata? —presionó ella, con las mejillas arreboladas de excitación.

—Creo que lo encontrará difícil de catalogar. Al menos, no se parece en nada que yo haya leído antes. Pero digamos que es una aventura, a bordo de todos los medios de transporte que pueda imaginar.

—¿Medios de transporte?

—Oh, sí. El autor brinda muchos detalles acerca de su funcionamiento. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez encuentre eso un poco aburrido.

—¿Estás bromeando? Estoy absolutamente interesada en saber sobre los detalles —dijo ella, olvidando por un momento la formalidad de la conversación. Él la observó unos instantes en silencio, sin dejar traslucir ninguna emoción. Luego ella tomó nota de su error y, antes que pudiera arriesgarse a volver a herir el enorme ego de su interlocutor, añadió—: Disculpe, me dejé llevar.

Él sonrió para sus adentros unos instantes, aunque no dejó que sus labios abandonaran su rictus solemne

—Está bien _Rey_. Creo que, cuando se trata de libros, puede dirigirse a mí en un tono más informal.

Ella lo estudió brevemente, algo sorprendida por su declaración.

—Está bien, pero estoy en desventaja aquí. ¿Cómo debería llamarte?

Él lo pensó unos instantes.

—Ren —dijo simplemente. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que se le escapaba, el nombre no se sintió tan familiar como debería.

— _Ren_ —tanteó ella, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa que él no pudo corresponder abiertamente. Sin embargo, sus ojos lo debieron haber traicionado, porque ella se sonrojó y volvió su mirada al paisaje.

Ahora era el turno del Teniente Coronel de romper el hielo.

—Entonces… ¿ciencia?

—Mmm, diría que la mecánica. Nunca fui buena para aprender teoría. Además, prefiero involucrar mis manos en el proceso.

Instintivamente, él reparó en el vehículo que ella llevaba entre las manos. Era la misma bicicleta que se había averiado hacia algunas semanas al costado del camino

—¿Tu la reparaste? —preguntó, señalando el artefacto con la cabeza.

Rey asintió, sin ocultar un dejo de orgullo. Por supuesto, no mencionaría que había recibido la ayuda de Finn para no ponerlo en problemas, pero lo cierto era que ella misma se había encargado de las partes más complicadas.

—Te vi trabajar en el motor de aquel tanque en la plaza —agregó ella. Al instante, el recuerdo de Ren sin camisa se disparó en su mente, obligándola a desviar la mirada para ocultar el rubor que subió a sus mejillas.

Por su parte, el Teniente Coronel no pudo evitar ser tomado por sorpresa. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podrían encajar tan bien fuera de sus fantasías retorcidas. Con cada conversación, era evidente que Rey no era solo un par de ojos bonitos: sus comentarios agudos y sus curiosos pasatiempos eran cada vez más intrigantes

—Sí, también podría decirse que la mecánica también es mi fuerte —dijo con modestia—. Pero… ¿dónde aprendiste? Supongo que soldar y ensamblar piezas no debe haber sido fácil, y no recuerdo que los colegios para señoritas incluyan ese tipo de asignaturas.

Ella se revolvió involuntariamente, un tanto incómoda. Explicarle que había crecido en un orfanato y que su escuela no había sido exactamente "un colegio para señoritas", estaba un poco fuera de lugar allí.

—Algo aquí, algo allá, ya sabes… —contestó, evasiva—. Había un taller cerca de donde crecí y simplemente presté atención. Luego, hice lo que pude para salir del paso cuando fue necesario. ¿Y tú, donde aprendiste? ¿En el Ejército?

—No. —contestó él sin pensar—. Me enseñó mi padre.

 _Detente_. La alarma se encendió en su cabeza, bloqueando ese tren de pensamiento por completo. Ren se hubiera abofeteado a sí mismo

—Entonces, estoy seguro de que encontrará la obra de Verne más que interesante —continuó, antes que ella pudiera replicar, cambiando abruptamente el eje de la conversación.

Rey captó la escocedura del tema, pero no dijo nada.

—Usted lo… Lo haces sonar realmente genial —dijo ella, con el sol en su rostro—. No puedo esperar a echarle un vistazo.

Él probablemente se haya quedado mirándola unos instantes con la boca levemente abierta. Luego se apresuró en añadir—: Claro… Lo dejaré en tu abrigo, si eso te parece bien. Preferiría evitar otro… _intercambio_ con Madame.

Ella dejó ir una breve carcajada que dejó su mundo patas arriba.

Cuando doblaron la siguiente esquina, Rey se decepcionó al ver la fachada vetusta de la Mansión asomar en el camino. El momento se había deslizado como arena entre sus dedos, y ahora no dejaba de pensar en diagramar nuevas excusas para volver a tener un rato a solas con él. Para la misión, claro.

—Aquí estamos —dijo él, y ella creyó ver en su rostro el reflejando su propia decepción—Supongo que… será mejor que entre usted, y yo lo haré en un rato… Quiero decir —agregó rápidamente, cuando ella entornó los ojos—, para no ponerla en problemas.

Rey agradeció el gesto enormemente, aunque, por otro lado, tal complicidad la asustó un poco. Sonaban como amantes que robaban momentos a escondidas. Nada más alejado de la realidad… ¿verdad?

Asintiendo en su dirección, dio algunos pasos por el camino, dejándolo atrás. Entonces, él la volvió a interceptar.

—Rey, lo olvidaba —dijo el Teniente Coronel, con un gentil toque en su hombro que, para su decepción, duró solo un instante—. El sábado por la noche habrá una orquesta en el pueblo. Nada formal, solo es para… estrechar lazos —ella no objetó la propuesta, pero pudo ver una sombra de ironía en sus ojos—. Es solo… No te lo pierdas. Los muchachos son realmente buenos. Y yo…

 _Quiero que vengas. Conmigo._

—Creo que podría gustarte mucho.

Rey soltó el aire que, sin saberlo, estaba reteniendo. Ella pensó que…

 _No, detente. Es solo una bonita forma de decir que fuimos vencidos y que esperan nuestra sumisión,_ dijo la voz de Jess en su cabeza. Pero, la parte que pertenecía pura y exclusivamente a Rey, no pudo evitar regocijarse pensando en que la oportunidad se volvía inmejorable para avanzar en su propósito. _Siempre y cuando convenza a Jess._

—Gracias… Me lo pensaré… Tal vez —contestó, más enigmática de lo que pretendía sonar.

Él no insistió, pero, por primera vez, Rey captó el destello de una sonrisa en sus ojos.

—Entonces, nos veremos allí. Tal vez.

.

* * *

.

Cuando ella hubo desaparecido por el camino, Ren encendió un cigarro, pensativo. Ya no quedaban rastros en su mente de la conversación con Snoke esa mañana, tan solo, la espina de una duda clavada en su pecho.

.

* * *

 ***El Lebensborn ("fuente de vida") fue creado en la Alemania Nazi en 1935 con el objetivo de expandir la supuesta "raza aria" por medios eugenésicos y raciales (siempre entre comillas porque, recordemos,** **no existen "razas" humanas. Todos formamos parte de la misma, Homo Sapiens Sapiens :) )** **. Proveía de hogares de maternidad y asistencia financiera a las esposas de los miembros de las SS y a madres solteras; asimismo, administraba orfanatos y programas para dar en adopción a los niños. En muchos casos, las mujeres que poseían los rasgos deseados podían concebir hijos de los Altos Mandos del Ejército para "perpetrar la raza". (Imagino algo así como The Handmaid's Tale, pero se supone que era voluntario, aunque me atrevo a dudar de ello).**


	14. Capítulo 13 Concierto

**Recomiendo tener preparada una pestaña en youtube con _Aire para la cuerda de sol_ ( _Air on G string_ ) de Bach, para cuando llegue el momento ;)**

 **.**

* * *

.

Cuando llegó a la Mansión, Rey ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre su caminata con el Teniente Coronel. La Madame se retiraba a pasar la semana en París con su hermana –quién había recibido la noticia del fallecimiento de sus dos hijos en el frente-, y las muchachas debieron entregarse de lleno a la tarea de empacar todo lo necesario.

Normalmente, Jess la acompañaría, pero, dada la presencia de un oficial de las fuerzas invasoras en la casa, Holdo consideró que era más sensato dejarla a cargo de la "vigilancia". La joven no rechistó e, incluso, aceptó la tarea con alivio evidente. A todas luces, tampoco se sentía a gusto dejando a Rey a solas con el Teniente Coronel.

Cuando la señora Holdo finalmente desapareció por el camino, ambas dejaron ir un suspiro mientras se arrojaban descaradamente en el sofá.

—La espalda me está matando —dijo Jess, estirándose—. Ese maldito baúl era más pesado que el demonio. Cómo se las arregla para seguir consiguiendo prendas de lujo en medio de una guerra es un misterio que se me escapa.

—Si tuviera tanto dinero, preferiría invertirlo en chocolates. No he probado uno en meses —dijo Rey con un aire soñador y frotándose la barriga—. Maz dice que es más difícil de conseguir que la morfina.

—Cuando esta guerra acabe, te prometo que voy a comprarte el mejor chocolate de París. Si es que sigue existiendo para entonces —agregó Jess, con un bufido malhumorado—. ¿Hubo novedades del frente en la radio?

—Los nazis siguen estancados en una guerra aérea con Gran Bretaña —terció Rey, bajando un poco la voz. Últimamente, organizaban sus tareas para escuchar los avances que la emisora de la BBC transmitía a diario y Rey ya se había transformado en una experta en el tema—. Por ahora, nadie sabe si la expansión va a continuar en el continente.

—Apuesto a que sí. Polonia, Bélgica, Francia… Llegados a este punto, no creo que se conformen con Europa Occidental.

Como si se tratara de una advertencia, las pesadas botas del Teniente Coronel sonaron en el despacho del piso superior y las dos guardaron silencio por unos instantes.

—¿Has logrado algún avance? —preguntó Jess, acercándose a ella y hablando en susurros.

Rey había previsto ese giro en la conversación. Sin embargo, esta vez, aprovechó la oportunidad para exponer su plan.

—Muy poco —contestó, escueta—. Pero creo que encontré la excusa perfecta para empezar a ampliar nuestro rango de acción —dijo "nuestro", porque sabía que excluir a Jess de la misión sería un error que su amiga no iba a perdonar—. Mañana por la noche habrá un Concierto en la Plaza. Por lo que escuche en el pueblo, hay buena predisposición y la gente asistirá. Creo que no será extraño que nos vean por allí.

Jess la estudió unos instantes, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Aquí, mira —ofreció Rey, sacando el panfleto de su bolsillo— ¿ves? Se supone que es para invitar a los locales —dijo, y su amiga bufó, escéptica—. Pienso lo mismo que tú. Pero creo que es una gran oportunidad para husmear y no despertar sospechas.

— _¿Husmear?_

—Pensé en algo discreto. Ya sabes, dar una vuelta por ahí, observar a los suboficiales… Tal vez podríamos ir con Rose.

—Si la Madame se entera…

—Será demasiado tarde. Y, para ser francas, la situación no puede ser peor, ¿verdad? —argumentó Rey. En efecto, la Madame había estado más irritable que de costumbre desde el incidente con el Teniente Coronel, y no había dejado pasar una sola oportunidad para acusarlas abiertamente de "colaboracionistas".

El razonamiento pareció surtir efecto en Jess, porque inmediatamente se desordenó el pelo, como hacía cada vez que ponía un plan en marcha. Rey se felicitó internamente. Había jugado sus cartas con maestría y casi que había logrado convencerla.

—No debemos ser muy obvias —dijo finalmente Jess, y su amiga se contuvo de sonreír—. Y no podemos llamar mucho la atención. Nada de beber, bailar, o coquetear. Simplemente podemos… _sondear_ el terreno.

—Sondear terreno… —repitió Rey—. Fue justo lo que pensé.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente, Rey tuvo que poner un gran esfuerzo para contener su excitación. La perspectiva de asistir a un Concierto –actividad que, en líneas generales, era accesible solo para los miembros de la Alta Sociedad- se le antojaba una experiencia nueva y emocionante. Pero, claro, también tenía que admitir que la idea de cruzar su camino con el Teniente Coronel era más que tentadora.

Fiel a su palabra, Ren había dejado una copia de _Le Tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours_ en su abrigo durante la mañana _._ La joven lo había sostenido brevemente entre sus manos, con una sensación de hormigueo recorriendo sus dedos. Sin embargo, con el trajín de los preparativos y las tareas cotidianas, Rey ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para echarle un vistazo. Además, la mezcla de ansiedad y expectativa que gruñía en sus entrañas hizo imposible que pudiera concentrarse en algo durante mucho tiempo.

El oficial había desaparecido antes de que las jóvenes despertaran y, pasado el mediodía, aún no había retornado a la _suite_. Durante la tarde, Finn se había presentado en la Mansión y había retirado un misterioso paquete del despacho que Rey no consiguió identificar. Esa había sido, definitivamente, la gota que había rebalsado el vaso de su compostura.

 _Entonces, nos veremos allí. Tal vez._

Las palabras sugerentes del Teniente Coronel se habían grabado a fuego en sus oídos, y el solo hecho de recordarlas –susurradas, con su potente voz de barítono- era suficiente para enviar una electricidad inquietante por su espina dorsal.

 _Demonios,_ ¿en qué momento había dado rienda suelta a su propia imaginación?

Rey sabía que no era ninguna Cenicienta. No tenía vestidos bonitos y tampoco contaba con un hada madrina que hiciera milagros por ella y le consiguiera zapatos de cristal o medias de seda. Tendría que conformarse con su ropa cotidiana. Además, si Jess la descubría poniendo _demasiado_ empeño en mejorar su imagen, podría sospechar de sus segundas intenciones. Sin embargo, esa tarde se aseó con mayor detenimiento y aplicó un poco de colonia en su cuello. Intentó recogerse el pelo en un moño elegante, como había visto hacer a la Madame en más de una oportunidad, pero fracasó miserablemente en el intento. Entones, decidió optó por dejarse la melena suelta y rizar suavemente los mechones que enmarcaban su cara. Con eso tenía que bastar.

Por sugerencia de Jess, se puso un vestido verde y sencillo que enmarcaba su silueta y hacía resaltar sus ojos, pero que no llamaría la atención en absoluto. Su amiga eligió para sí misma un atavío similar, color morado, y, como último acto de rebeldía, ató su cabello en un moño corriente y desordenado.

Cuando bajaron al vestíbulo, Maz las observó sin hacer preguntas mientras terminaba de guardar los últimos enceres de la cocina. Rey creyó ver el destello de una sonrisa cómplice en sus ojos que pudo confirmar cuando la anciana se acercó a ellas y tomó sus manos.

—No hagan tonterías y no diré nada a la Madame… —dijo, con afecto maternal. Luego se volvió a Rey y agregó— y disfruten de la distracción. Son jóvenes, han trabajado duro y les tocó vivir una guerra. No desperdicien estos momentos, aunque parezcan un poco fuera de lugar.

Maz no era un hada madrina milagrosa, pero tenía ese don de ver a las personas y decir, en pocas palabras, la frase justa. Sus palabras les permitieron poner la situación en otra perspectiva y dejar ir el sentimiento de culpa: en definitiva, no estaban haciendo nada malo. Ambas agradecieron a la anciana y la abrazaron por turnos.

—Seremos dos señoritas de lo más respetable, te lo aseguro —aseguró Jess, guiñando un ojo—. Vamos, Rey. Rose nos espera.

.

* * *

.

Dadas las circunstancias, Kylo Ren pasó el día de un humor insufrible.

Durante la última semana, habían llegado varias quejas de los locales por el comportamiento de algunos de los soldados alemanes. Y, para ser más exactos, de los soldados que frecuentaban a Hux. Por supuesto, el detalle no podía ser una coincidencia.

Las leyes que reglaban la ocupación establecían que cualquier ciudadano puesto bajo la protección del gobierno alemán tenía derecho a elevar quejas sobre el comportamiento de la tropa y, de comprobarse algún delito, era duramente penado por el Alto Mando. Las sanciones iban desde trabajos desagradables hasta la reasignación en frente –entiéndase, aquel lugar del que no regresarían jamás-.

En aquella oportunidad, se trataba mayoritariamente de pleitos derivados del abuso de poder que no hacían ninguna gracia a Kylo Ren. Sobre todo, cuando la visita de Snoke resultaba inminente y no podía permitir que tales actos de insubordinación lleguen a oídos del Alto Mando.

Nada de esto era casual y tampoco lo sorprendía demasiado. Hux estaba buscando desestabilizarlo desde el mismísimo momento en que habían puesto un pie en Francia. Sin embargo, la tenacidad del Mayor se estaba pasando de la raya y Ren empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, luego de impartir varias condenas, se había visto obligado a pasar el resto de la tarde supervisando los últimos preparativos del Concierto. En su fuero interno, estaba convencido de que el evento era una mera formalidad que no lograría encubrir los verdaderos objetivos del _Reich_ a los ojos de los locales. Sin embargo, se trataba de una orden directa del Ministro de Propaganda y no iría a oponerse a los designios del _Fhurer_ por algo tan insignificante. Además, Kylo Ren –y, en un pasado distante, también Ben Solo- amaba la música. Sobre todo, cuando se trataba de compositores germanos de la talla de Bach, Bethoveen y Mozart.

No tuvo tiempo de volver a la _suite_ para acicalarse como hubiera preferido hacer, pero había despachado al cabo Sturm para que retirara un uniforme de gala de la Mansión y logró tomarse un baño apresurado en las dependencias de la Alcaldía. Por lo menos, estaría presentable llegada la ocasión.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, la ira y el mal humor habían sido paulatinamente desplazados por un sentimiento aún más insoportable: la ansiedad.

 _Tal vez._

Aunque jamás lo admitiría, la frase se había quedado clavada en algún rincón de su pecho. En más de una oportunidad, se había sorprendido a sí mismo imaginando posibles desenlaces para aquella noche: ¿Ella vendría? ¿Lo ignoraría? ¿Tendría oportunidad para cruzar algunas palabras?

Con un gruñido, alejó los pensamientos de su mente por quinta vez, y decidió concentrarse en la tarea que tenía por delante.

A pesar del carácter improvisado de la infraestructura montada en la plaza, el resultado era agradable. Se había montado un escenario pequeño al aire libre y varias hileras de sillas habían sido dispuestas a su alrededor para los miembros más notorios de Bussy. El resto de la población y los soldados alemanes podrían observar el espectáculo de pie.

Era una hermosa noche de verano: aquí y allá, se habían encendido lámparas que daban un toque de intimidad y calidez al evento. Por sugerencia de Phasma, se habían acomodado delicados arreglos florales que emanaban un perfume liviano pero persistente en la atmósfera.

Pero, salvando la decoración, no todo era paz y armonía. Algunos locales se habían acercado a la plaza y contemplaban el evento desde lejos con un gesto hosco. Varios ancianos se habían limitado sentarse en la vereda de la taberna local, fumando pipa y lanzando miradas de desaprobación a los soldados que montaban el escenario.

Los notables dieron el primer paso, ansiosos por complacer a los ocupantes. Tomaron los lugares delanteros y charlaron alegremente mientras otros pobladores más humildes se acercaron a contemplar el show de pie, detrás de la aristocracia. Ren observó que la mayoría eran mujeres de todas las edades y niños demasiado pequeños para ser llamados al frente.

En los laterales, los soldados alemanes se encontraban de pie, con porte solemne pero visiblemente más relajados que de costumbre. Algunos hablaban y murmuraban en voz baja mientras dirigían miradas discretas a las jóvenes que se ubicaban en el centro de la escena. Otros, exhibían el uniforme con orgullo y arrogancia, como si el mero vestuario fuera suficiente para demostrar públicamente su hombría.

Cuando la gente comenzó a amucharse en la plaza, la ansiedad del Teniente Coronel llegó a un punto límite, volviendo a despertar su mal genio. Ladró a algunos pobres cabos, intimidó a varios sargentos y se mantuvo lo más alejado que pudo de Hux y su compañía. Finalmente, se ubicó junto al aura glaciar y estoica de Phasma ya que, al menos, ella no le dirigiría la palabra para discutir tonterías.

Aprovechando su emplazamiento relativamente oscuro y aislado, escudriñó la multitud con expectativa creciente. Pero, tras escanear minuciosamente la zona, no vio rastro de ella.

 _Tal vez._

Las luces se entornaron y la orquesta tomó lugar en el escenario. Las primeras notas del _Aire para la cuerda de sol_ de Bach, vibraron armoniosamente y la multitud hizo silencio. Con un suspiro de resignación, Ren volvió a reunir los restos de su porte marcial y lanzó una última mirada al gentío.

Entonces, por fin, la encontró.

Se hallaba a unos pocos metros de distancia e iba acompañada por su amiga –la de temperamento hostil- y otra joven a la que no reconoció. Estaba tan absorta en la melodía que ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Mejor así. Ahora él podía robar, por primera vez, el tiempo necesario para estudiarla a sus anchas.

Lucía tan fresca y natural como siempre, y, sin embargo... Tal vez, fuera la calidez de las lámparas acariciando su delicada piel. O el aura de exquisita irrealidad que la música bosquejaba en torno a ellos. Sea como fuere, en ese momento, Rey brillaba como si ella misma fuera un sol o una estrella, destacándose entre la multitud. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, las mejillas arreboladas y los labios levemente separados. Un trazo líquido brillante surcaba su rostro, evidencia de las poderosas sensaciones que la melodía estaba despertando en ella. En ese instante, tuvo que reconocer que la receptividad de la joven a sus propias inclinaciones lo estaba conmoviendo profundamente. No supo decir cuánto tiempo pasó contemplándola, porque, para Ren, el tiempo se detuvo. Pero, como sucede con todos los hechizos, llegó el momento de despertar.

Con un gesto casi accidental, Phasma presionó un codo contra su costilla. La música había dejado de sonar, mientras los aplausos barrían los restos de su fantasía. La secretaria a su lado no dijo nada, pero, a juzgar por un destello de burla en sus ojos, era obvio que había podido leer toda la situación.

 _Maldita sea_ , se amonestó a sí mismo, volviendo su mirada al escenario. No podía ser tan descuidado en el futuro. _Lo que podría hacer Hux si supiera de su debilidad hacia ella. Lo que podría hacer Snoke si se enteraba…_ Rápidamente, su mente se colmó de imágenes desagradables: un centro de detención, dos manos sucias entre los barrotes, un adiós sin palabras. No, no podía permitirlo. Él no podía ser gobernado por nadie, mucho menos, por una mujer.

Haciendo uso de su voluntad implacable, Ren no volvió la vista atrás hasta que sonó la última nota de la última sinfonía.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Rey, Jess y Rose llegaron a la plaza, se sorprendieron al comprobar que una multitud considerable se había reunido para participar del Concierto.

—Te dije que estábamos llegando tarde —se quejó Rey—. Nos perdimos los mejores lugares.

—Rey, por ahí —señaló Rose hacia un rincón vacío—. Estaremos de pie pero podremos verlo todo. ¡Les encantará!

Ninguna de las dos había visto tal despliegue en sus cortas vidas. De hecho, Rey solo conocía el nombre de la mitad de los instrumentos que se ubicaban sobre la tarima. Rápidamente, las muchachas ocuparon un espacio libre junto al ala derecha desde el cual podrían observar el espectáculo cómodamente. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca del escenario como para percibir los detalles de primera mano, pero, también, peligrosamente próximo a los asientos ocupados por la aristocracia y el cuerpo de oficiales. Por lo menos, mientras Rose estuviera con ellas, nadie objetaría su presencia allí.

Tras escudriñar a su alrededor, Rey no pudo evitar sentirse desarreglada y fuera de lugar. Las hijas de los notables no habían dudado en cargarse todas y cada una de las joyas y prendas de lujo que atesoraban. Los oficiales también lucían una versión más arreglada de sus uniformes habituales en la que se destacaban varias condecoraciones. Con nerviosismo, la joven estrujó el dobladillo de su modesto atuendo con las manos, mientras se reprendía a si misma por no haberse atrevido a usar un poco de maquillaje.

En medio de su turbación, intentó localizar al Teniente Coronel, pero, súbitamente, las luces comenzaron a apagarse y la audiencia guardó silencio. Una atmósfera de expectación cargó el ambiente mientras la banda tocaba las primeras notas de una pieza que Rey desconocía. Antes que pudiera siquiera notarlo, la zozobra y las consideraciones acerca de su apariencia fueron rápidamente olvidadas.

La joven había escuchado música por el megáfono, claro, y de cuando en cuando había oído a algún cantante de medio pelo en la taberna local. Pero esto… Esto no se comparaba en nada a lo que había experimentado antes. Inmediatamente, la música la envolvió, la transportó y reverberó en todo su cuerpo. Frente a la dulce y ensoñadora melodía, todo lo que la rodeaba comenzaba a esfumarse. La guerra, la pena, la culpa, se disolvían en un borrón mientras la atmósfera cálida la enredaba, como si se tratara de un hechizo.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero, por primera vez en muchos meses, fue consciente de cuanto había necesitado esto: un momento de distracción, un escape, solo para ella. De pronto, la piel de sus brazos se había erizado y sus mejillas estaban empapadas. Al menos, en ese sentido, era una suerte no haber optado por maquillaje.

Mientras la música se evaporaba, súbitamente, volvió a recordar su propósito allí: el Teniente Coronel, la misión, la Resistencia. Maldiciéndose a sí misma por dejar pasar la preciosa oportunidad de husmear en los alrededores, buscó frenéticamente a su objetivo con la vista.

Tras un breve examen lo divisó, de pie, a pocos metros de ella.

Al igual que sus compatriotas, llevaba un uniforme de gala que no tenía nada que envidiar al resto en materia de medallas y condecoraciones. A pesar de que sus manos enguantadas aplaudían con educación, la alegría no se reflejaba en sus ojos. De hecho, ella podría haber jurado que toda esta situación lo irritaba profundamente. A su lado, una mujer imponente que vestía el atuendo militar, le susurró algo al oído y los dos comenzaron a distanciarse de la multitud.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, Rey volvió a sentirse completamente insignificante y vulgar. El manto de ilusiones que había tejido a su alrededor durante las últimas semanas comenzaba a despedazarse mientras el Teniente Coronel y la hermosa mujer caminaban juntos lejos del escenario. Oh, ¡pero qué ilusa había sido! Probablemente, todo esto no fuera más que una distracción de verano para él. Y ella había acudido a su invitación, solícita, con la cabeza llena de fantasías infantiles. Tal vez, lo mejor sería desaparecer y fingir que nunca había estado allí, y de esa forma, salvar algunas piezas de su ego herido.

 _¡Claro que no! La Misión sigue en pie todavía,_ gritó el lado más terco de su ser. ¡ _No deberías dejarte amilanar por algo tan tonto!_

Mientras su mente se debatía internamente, la gente comenzaba a movilizarse para desocupar la plaza. El ruido de las sillas arrastrándose, los murmullos emocionados y varios pares de pies andando sobre el empedrado, la devolvió a la realidad. En ese momento, el Mayor que frecuentaba a Ren tomó el megáfono y se subió al escenario. A Rey se le erizó la nuca de solo recordar su último encuentro.

—Ese idiota —murmuró Jess junto a su oreja—. Ojalá no sea otro de esos anuncios pedantes que nos recuerdan por qué no deberíamos estar aquí.

— _Ciudadanos de Bussy_ —empezó Hux, con su francés afectado— _en esta época tan dura y tan difícil, queremos demostrar que nuestras honorables culturas están llamadas a coexistir en paz y armonía. Vengan a disfrutar de una noche de música y diversión y les extendemos la mano en señal de amistad._

Rey se volvió a Jess y su amiga levantó una ceja, irónica.

En medio de la confusión, los soldados retiraron las sillas descubriendo lo que parecía ser una especie de pista de baile, mientras que la banda retornaba al escenario y comenzaba a tocar algunas piezas más animadas de jazz y _fox-trot_.

Aparentemente, pocos se esperaban ese giro en los acontecimientos, porque la muchedumbre dejó un espacio vacío en el centro mientras todos se alineaban en su bando respectivo: de un lado, se ubicaban los soldados; del otro, los civiles de Bussy.

La escena se transformó de prisa, pero pronto fue evidente que la tensión en el ambiente podía cortarse con tijeras. Todo el mundo se cruzó miradas de sorpresa y recelo, mientras los alemanes, inquietos cuchicheaban entre sí.

Dos jóvenes soldados –que, en su fuero interno, Rey admiró por su valentía- se acercaron a un grupo de muchachas que fingían indiferencia y las invitaron a bailar. La audiencia contuvo el aliento por escasos segundos. Luego, ambas declinaron educadamente y los muchachos no tuvieron más remedio que retirarse. Sin embargo, cuando sus camaradas comenzaron a vociferar burlas en alemán, los soldados se miraron entre sí con diversión y comenzaron a bailar juntos, despertando una oleada de risas nerviosas en ambos lados de la pista.

Instintivamente, Rey volvió a buscar al Teniente Coronel entre la multitud. No es que esperara encontrarlo en la pista, claro. El solo hecho de imaginarlo bailar se sentía tan surreal como fingir que no estaban en medio de una guerra.

Finalmente lo encontró, de pie y solo, en el extremo opuesto de la instalación. Estaba levemente apoyado contra un poste y la rubia imponente no parecía estar cerca. De hecho, era obvio que Ren prefería mantenerse algo aislado del resto. Frente al teatro que sus subordinados estaban montando, articuló una expresión indescifrable que bien podría oscilar entre la irritación y la diversión.

Entonces, luego de escudriñar a la multitud, su mirada finalmente encontró a Rey.

Cuando sus ojos negros se posaron en ella, fue como si le quemaran la piel con un lanzallamas. El Teniente Coronel la evaluó unos instantes con una intensidad que la asfixió. De hecho, Rey olvidó respirar por algunos segundos. Luego, casi imperceptiblemente, inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, y ella le correspondió con un gesto igual de sutil.

En ese momento, la tensión entre ambos fue rota por un grupo de jóvenes aristócratas, encabezadas por la esposa y las hijas de Montpellier, que se acercaron al grupo de soldados y los invitaron a bailar entre risas y coqueteos abiertos. Una de ellas se acercó en dirección al Teniente Coronel, pero el hombre rehuyó discretamente antes que la joven pudiera alcanzarlo.

 _Bueno, por lo menos no estaba dispuesto a contribuir con esta farsa_ , pensó Rey.

A pesar de la mirada reprobatoria de muchos de los presentes, el gesto fue suficiente para romper el hielo y, veinte minutos después, varios locales bailaban entre sí, mientras que otras jóvenes de origen más humilde se animaban a aceptar las invitaciones de los soldados. El vino comenzó a fluir con mayor celeridad –vino francés, _robado por los ocupantes_ , recalcó Jess- y los intercambios comenzaron a ser más descontracturados.

Las tres jóvenes recluyeron en un rincón, escaneando la plaza en busca de algún dato de interés.

—¿Crees que alguien vigile la Alcaldía? —susurró Jess—. Tal vez podría escabullirme y…

—Dudo mucho que la dejen descuidada —la cortó Rose, en el mismo tono—. Sería una locura.

—Rose tiene razón —intervino Rey—. Sondear el terreno, ¿recuerdas? No podemos arriesgarnos aquí, esta noche.

Cuando Jess abría la boca para protestar, de improviso, alguien tocó el hombro de Rey y la joven se sobresaltó.

—Hola Rey —dijo Finn sonriente—. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Hola Finn —contestó ella con calidez, pero contenida—. Para ser sincera, yo tampoco. Jess, Rose, el es Finn. Custodia la Mansión por las noches.

—¿Finn? —terció Jess, levantando una ceja ante la informalidad de la presentación.

Sutilmente, Rey le dio un codazo en las costillas para indicarle que siga la corriente, y tanto ella como Rose se presentaron adecuadamente.

—Tranquila, no vengo a proponerles un baile —dijo el cabo, con las manos levantadas, en señal de rendición—. De hecho, en unos instantes debo ir a cumplir mi turno en el _chateaux._

—Entonces, ¿ustedes se conocen? —intervino Rose, con expectación contenida.

Por unos instantes, Rey se debatió internamente, no habiendo previsto ese particular giro de los acontecimientos. ¿Tenía que explicarles que, de hecho, _simpatizaba_ con Finn? ¿Qué pensarían sus amigas al respecto? Rose parecía ligeramente interesada, pero Jess la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Sin embargo, antes que pudiera contestar, el grupo fue violentamente interrumpido por tres soldados, a la vez que Finn era empujado sin ningún miramiento fuera del círculo.

La ira se despertó en su pecho, oscura y pastosa, mientras volteaba para enfrentar a los visitantes inoportunos. En el interín, percibió un atisbo de las expresiones mudas de terror de Jess y Rose, mientras la loción cítrica penetraba en sus fosas nasales.

— _Mademoiselle_ —preguntó una voz afectada—. ¿Me concedería esta pieza?


	15. Capítulo 14 Consecuencias

El Mayor no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de triunfo.

En el momento menos pensado, Phasma había dejado escapar un comentario revelador, y, ahora, él tenía la oportunidad de acorralar a Ren justo dónde quería. Nada que no lo sospechara desde aquella visita en la _suite_. Sin embargo, la noticia de que el Teniente Coronel no le había sacado los ojos de encima a la doncella de Holdo durante todo el Concierto terminaba por confirmar sus propias teorías.

Así que, por fin, había hallado el punto débil de Ren, su escandaloso talón de Aquiles. ¡Y quién lo hubiera imaginado! No solo se trataba de una _mujer_ –al parecer, un pasatiempo que Ren parecía haber excluido completamente de su vida en los últimos años-, sino que, para mayor regocijo, involucraba a una _francesa_ de estatus irrelevante. Ella no era _nadie_ , y la oportunidad se estaba tornando demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

Apenas estuvo al tanto de los detalles, no perdió un minuto de tiempo y se lanzó al encuentro de la muchacha. Ella probablemente lo rechazaría, pero ese no era el punto: su intención era desestabilizar emocionalmente a su enemigo antes de dar el golpe maestro.

— _Mademoiselle_ ¿Me concedería esta pieza? —preguntó Hux haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

Por unos instantes, la joven lo observó con una expresión que oscilaba entre la incredulidad y la repulsión. Nada sorprendente, dado que su último encuentro en la Mansión debía de seguir fresco en su memoria. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ella le contestó, con voz alta y clara como el día:

—Lamento declinar, pero me temo que ya me he comprometido —dijo, con una sonrisa cáustica—. Vamos Finn.

En ese instante, Hux reparó en el soldado que había estado conversando con las muchachas antes de su llegada. No lo había identificado entonces, pero inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de que se trataba del Cabo Sturm.

 _Esto se pone cada vez mejor_ , festejó, aunque tuvo buen cuidado de proyectar una expresión de puro desdén en su fachada. La situación era inmejorable. Ella creía que ese estúpido acto de rebeldía simbolizaba una afrenta para con él. Pero Hux tenía otros planes y, ahora, había encontrado la coartada perfecta.

La joven y el cabo salieron a la pista mientras la orquesta tocaba _Finden Sie es nicht gefährlich?_ e, inmediatamente, la audiencia susurró por lo bajo. Incluso, una de las acompañantes de la muchacha lanzó un improperio por lo bajo. La pareja se movió con torpeza al centro de la escena, desde dónde se hizo visible para todo el mundo.

El cabo parecía amilanado y dubitativo, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a dar el brazo a torcer. Haciendo gala de una terquedad que rivalizaría con el mismísimo Teniente Coronel, tomó la mano de su acompañante y comenzó a mover los pies y las caderas al ritmo de la música. Por unos instantes, él permaneció inmóvil y con los rasgos algo desencajados pero, finalmente, comenzó a seguir sus movimientos con gracia y soltura.

Para entonces, la multitud había hecho un círculo en el centro del escenario torno a la pareja, mientras ambos desplegaban complejas figuras con perfecta sincronización. Si no fuera porque la idea se le antojaba francamente ridícula, Hux diría que se trataba de pasos previamente ensayados.

Abandonando la pista con sutileza, se dedicó a buscar a Ren entre la multitud. Y, como suponía, no fue difícil encontrarlo. Si no fuera por que Hux estaba tratando de molestarlo adrede, su expresión en ese mismo momento le habría helado la sangre. De hecho, no había visto esa mirada en sus ojos desde que estuvieran en el frente: oscura, depredadora y peligrosa. Era un verdadero milagro que el Cabo Sturm no reparara en la forma en que estaba cavando su propia tumba. Mientras la pareja bailaba y se desplazaba por la pista, Ren acechaba lentamente a sus alrededores, sin sacarles los ojos de encima, como si se tratara de un lobo hambriento a punto de embestir contra su presa.

Él imprudente bailarín sonreía estúpidamente y ella lanzaba muecas de triunfo en dirección a Hux cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad. El Mayor tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír abiertamente en respuesta, y mantuvo un rictus glaciar que podría pasar por humillación. Ella lo había hecho quedar como un imbécil en frente de toda su tropa, pero su sacrificio fue pagado con creces cuando finalmente tuvo el honro de presenciar el momento en que la muchacha encontró a Ren con la mirada.

La sonrisa de la joven se evaporó en forma instantánea. Nadie más pareció reparar en ese detalle –ni siquiera, su acompañante-, pero, a partir de entonces, ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual.

Ren estaba, literalmente, quemándola con la mirada. Un espectador casual podría pensar que el hombre estaba irritado por el comportamiento de su subalterno, pero Hux ya tenía una apreciación bastante clara del verdadero panorama.

El Teniente Coronel estaba _celoso_. Oscura y posesivamente celoso. Y, a todas luces, ella había captado esa indirecta, porque tenía las mandíbulas visiblemente apretadas mientras, de tanto en tanto, se mordía el labio inferior.

Cuando la pieza finalmente terminó, todos aplaudieron y la jóven se separó rápidamente de su pareja. El Cabo aún no parecía caer en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo porque, acto seguido, se inclinó a susurrar algo sobre su oído y luego se esfumó entre la multitud, dejando a la joven de pie, en medio de la pista. En ese momento, el Mayor especuló con la posibilidad de que Ren lo siguiera y montara un espectáculo allí mismo, pero su fortuna no iría a concederle ese último deseo. En cambio, su enemigo desapareció en las sombras de la noche, con las mandíbulas apretadas y la ira ardiendo en su mirada.

 _Llegará el momento, Ben Solo_ , se regodeó Hux. _Y, entonces, tendrás que pagar._

 _._

* * *

 _._

—¿A eso le llamas discreción? —se quejó Jess, en voz baja, sin ocultar el enojo—. ¿Es en serio? Ahora todo el maldito pueblo está susurrando sobre ti y ese hombre. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Rey no respondió de inmediato y bajó la cabeza, en señal de rendición. No podía negar que, esta vez, se había dejado llevar. Montar un espectáculo que involucrara a Finn para enseñarle una lección al arrogante de Hux y demostrar un punto ante el Teniente Coronel nunca había estado en sus planes y, ahora, se lamentaba amargamente por su imprudencia. A pesar de que había logrado humillar al Mayor y encender la ira de Ren, ahora se sentía como una verdadera idiota. Hubiera sido más discreto pasearse por la plaza con una esvástica pintada en el pecho porque, a partir de este momento, todo el maldito pueblo pensaba que ella estaba involucrada con el enemigo.

—Lo siento —articuló finalmente, aunque, por experiencia, sabía que no existían palabras capaces de aplacar a Jess en aquél momento.

—¿Tienes alguna idea del lío en que nos metiste?

—Lo sé, lo siento —volvió a decir—. Déjame arreglar…-

—No —la cortó su amiga, inflexible—. No hagas nada más. Tenía razón al oponerme a esta estúpida idea desde el principio. Nos vamos a casa.

Rey miró a Rose en busca de ayuda, pero la muchacha negó suavemente con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Creo… —empezó, con su habitual timidez—, creo que es mejor que volvamos a casa Rey. Jess tiene razón. Nos has expuesto demasiado esta noche.

Sin más aliados, Rey no tuvo más alternativa que obedecer. Sería un disparate enfrentar a Jess en ese momento. Antes que sus amigas la arrastraran fuera de la plaza, Rey dio un último vistazo al gentío.

Ren había desaparecido.

.

* * *

.

Era casi medianoche, y Rey aún no había podido pegar un ojo. El camino de regreso a la Mansión había sido duro, especialmente, porque Jess se aseguró de sermonearla hasta el momento en que ambas se recostaron en la cama.

Sin embargo, esa no era la única razón de su inquietud. Había actuado como una tonta, había puesto en peligro la misión y, probablemente, su actitud dejara a Finn en aprietos. El Cabo se había despedido apenas había terminado la pieza, alegando que comenzaba su turno de vigilancia. De todas formas, Rey no lo había visto por ninguna parte y, ahora, el temor por su suerte la carcomía. Como si eso fuera poco, el accidentado encuentro con el Teniente Coronel agitaba otro sentimiento en el fondo de su mente, uno que no supo cómo describir.

Cuando por fin lo había localizado en la pista de baile, su mirada había sido terrible y acusatoria. Si él ni siquiera se había dignado a cruzar una palabra con ella, ¿por qué había fingido que ella le importaba? ¿Y por qué demonios se sentía ahora como si estuviera en falta con él? Tenía que admitir que, además de molestar a Hux, su propósito había sido pagarle a Ren con la misma moneda. Verlo allí, en el Concierto, pavonearse con indiferencia y alejándose en compañía de otra mujer, le picaba más de lo que podía tolerar.

Sin embargo, para estas alturas, ya no podía negar la amarga realidad: había estado _celosa_. Y sus celos la habían impulsado a hacer una tontería imperdonable. Sumergida en la oscuridad de la habitación se preguntaba si, tal vez, había malinterpretado toda la situación. ¿Y si él y la mujer no eran más que colegas? ¿La hubiera invitado a bailar si ella no se hubiera comprometido con Finn en primer lugar?

Dejando de lado tantas preguntas sin respuesta, se incorporó silenciosamente en la cama y decidió bajar a la cocina para beber un poco de agua y dejar que el rocío de la noche aclare sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse zapatos o cubrirse el camisón, ya que no había escuchado el sonido del automóvil y, probablemente, el Teniente Coronel no se presentaría hasta finalizado el evento.

Con movimientos estudiados, caminó de puntillas por la escalera y se adentró en el vestíbulo. La casa estaba oscura y silenciosa, y solo se oía el cantar de los grillos y el suave ulular de los búhos en el exterior. Sin embargo, cuando se detuvo en el umbral de la cocina, una suave luz que se filtraba a través de la puerta entornada la sorprendió.

Allí, sentado junto a la mesa, estaba el Teniente Coronel. Aún llevaba su traje de gala, pero no tenía la gorra puesta y lucía un poco despeinado. Una mano enguantada reposaba sobre la mesa y la otra descansaba en el muslo. Sus ojos tenían un brillo febril mientras parecían escudriñar hacia la nada.

Apenas levantó la vista al verla entrar y, bajo la luz del pequeño farol de aceite, sus rasgos lucían agudos y penetrantes.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir ella, repentinamente cohibida—. No sabía que estaba aquí… Solo vine por un vaso de agua.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, mientras ella se acercaba a la jarra de cerámica que Maz había dejado sobre la mesada. La ausencia de sonidos era tal que el repiqueteo del líquido sobre el vidrio resonó como un trueno entre ambos. Ella le daba la espalda, pero aún así era consciente de la mirada inquisitiva sobre su cuerpo. El vello de la nuca se le erizó, y decidió que tenía que abandonar la cocina lo antes posible. Sin decir nada, terminó su tarea y se dispuso a retirarse, pero él finalmente la interceptó.

—¿Tiene idea del escándalo que provocó hoy? —dijo con su profunda voz de barítono, y ella no pudo dejar de notar el frío glacial que su formalidad desprendía.

—¿Escándalo? No entiendo a que se refiere. Si mal no recuerdo, fuimos invitados a _una noche de música y diversión en señal de amistad_ —respondió ella, sin poder evitar un dejo de ironía y desprecio en su voz.

—Me inclino a pensar que, para estas alturas, ya debería saberlo. Pero, de todas formas, lo explicaré para usted —dijo con lentitud y rabia contenida.

Rey era incapaz de comprender a qué venía tanto revuelo. ¿La estaba amonestando por bailar? ¿No era ese el propósito del evento? Ella permaneció impasible, mientras su cabeza giraba. El continuó:

—La confraternización entre negros y blancos está prohibida —argumentó—. Usted violó una norma esta noche y, de no ser por mi intervención, habría sido penada por ello.

Oh, entonces era eso. Otra vez, el argumento absurdo de los nazis y la superioridad racial. La injusticia de todo aquello despertó la ira de la joven.

—¿Norma? No estamos en Alemania—agregó, desafiante.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba levemente. Una mueca arrogante, que nada tenía que ver con una sonrisa.

—¿Eso es lo que cree? Lamento informarle que, desde que su patético gobierno firmara el armisticio, ustedes se rigen por _nuestras_ normas—dijo.

—¿Y cree que eso es ético? ¿Segregar personas por el simple hecho de ser distintas?

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero no dijo nada. Luego se lo pensó mejor.

—No voy a discutir las políticas del _Reich_ con Usted. Tal vez me haya extralimitado con mi simpatía, pero ello no quiere decir que pueda romper las normas y coquetear abiertamente con cualquier soldado que…

La última frase fue, definitivamente, la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¿Coquetear? ¿De eso me acusa? —lo cortó Rey, levantando levemente la voz—. El Cabo Sturm es mi _amigo_ y solo ha sido amable conmigo. Más que cualquier otro de ustedes. No pienso darle la espalda y tratarlo como si no fuera una persona por una ley extranjera y sin sentido. Y, si mal no me acuerdo, yo no pedí por _su_ simpatía. Usted me fue quién se tomó libertades en primer lugar: acechándome en la plaza, insistiendo de trabar conversación conmigo e invitándome a ese estúpido evento. Si este es el costo de su mezquina simpatía, entonces creo que yo me apresuré en pensar que usted era un hombre decente.

Cuando terminó su discurso, Ren la observó como si ella lo hubiera abofeteado, enfurecido y desencajado, y, por unos instantes, Rey se encogió, amedrantada. Temiendo que la situación ya no tuviera retorno, la joven se volvió a la puerta, dispuesta a regresar a la seguridad de su alcoba. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, una mano enguantada la tomó con suavidad y tiró levemente de su muñeca.

—Rey, espera —dijo, y su voz era casi una súplica—. Yo… Lo siento. No es lo que quise decir.

Tras oír la suavidad con que pronunció su nombre, la joven se volvió hacia él, intrigada. El hombre debió de percibir su miedo, porque su expresión se había transformado otra vez: las cejas se relajaron y sus ojos pasaron de ser ávidos predadores a dos pozos profundos de emoción insondable.

—Sencillamente creí que lo sabías. No me malinterpretes, no se trata de lo que yo piense al respecto. Es una orden del Alto Mando.

—Pero usted obedece —contestó ella, aún distante, con un tono de acusación.

—¿Tengo alternativa? —Preguntó, y la respuesta a esa pregunta pendió entre ellos, sin respuesta—. No tengo nada en contra del cabo Sturm. De hecho, tras lo sucedido esta noche, algunos suboficiales pidieron que se aplique un castigo, pero decidí que lo mejor era, sencillamente, reacomodarlo. Y en cuanto a Usted… bueno, digamos que no tendrá que rendir cuentas por lo sucedido. Ya me encargué de eso.

De pronto, Rey cayó en cuenta de las machas oscuras bajo sus ojos y el leve aroma a whisky y tabaco que el Teniente Coronel despedía. Lucía agotado y… ¿arrepentido? ¿Era pesar lo que había visto en su mirada?

—Entonces —agregó ella, con cautela— ¿Por qué me trata así?

Por unos instantes, el hombre la estudió, dubitativo. Su mano enguantada seguía sosteniendo su muñeca con delicadeza y la joven reparó en cuán cerca estaba uno del otro. Su presencia la envolvió, como siempre que se aproximaba, e incluso podía percibir su respiración entrecortada sobre ella. Luego de unos instantes –que parecieron una eternidad–, él finalmente contestó.

—Yo solo… Creo que… No me gustó —dijo, y ella casi podía oír el hielo resquebrajándose a su alrededor—. Ya sabes… tú y el cabo.

—Le repito, solo somos amigos —dijo ella, sintiendo la acuciante necesidad de explicar su comportamiento—. Además, no entiendo por qué le importa tanto, dado que no pierde oportunidad de denigrarme y recordarme que estoy en el bando perdedor de la guerra. El la observó unos instantes, con la mandíbula apretada. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran un mar tormentoso de emociones.

—Yo no quise… —articuló, con la voz quebrada—. Lo siento. No soy bueno para relacionarme con la gente. Yo solo quería... pasar tiempo contigo.

Las palabras salieron de él, torpes y rocas, pero sinceras, y Rey no pudo evitar dejar caer todas sus barreras por un momento. Una luz de comprensión brilló en su mente. El tono desarmado de su declaración había terminado de echar por tierra su ridícula especulación acerca de Ren y la mujer que lo acompañaba aquella noche. Entonces, era cierto. Él había ido al Concierto _por ella_. Si tan solo hubiera actuado con prudencia…

La revelación la tomó por sorpresa, dejando a un lado la prudencia y el decoro, mientras sus emociones descarrilabas tomaban el control. Tal vez haya sido el poder del deseo y las dudas que se acumulaban en su pecho, o, simplemente, fue un impulso tonto. Pero, antes que se diera cuenta, la joven cerró la distancia entre ambos y puso sus labios sobre los de él.

Se trató de un beso breve y casto, pero ella pudo percibir fugazmente como el agarre en su muñeca se intensificaba por unos instantes. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, aunque impasibles. Fue casi como besar a una estatua. Él ni siquiera se movió mientras ella, de puntillas, presionaba su boca cerrada contra él.

Con el corazón martilleando a toda marcha en sus oídos, Rey rompió el beso, repentinamente consciente de lo que había hecho. El la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin pestañar, como si de pronto le hubieran crecido alas o asistiera a algún tipo de transformación sobrenatural. No articuló palabra alguna, y su expresión se mantuvo crítica e insondable.

Entonces, antes que ella pudiera comprender del todo la línea que acababa de cruzar, se soltó de su agarre y, murmurando una disculpa apresurada, abandonó la habitación a toda prisa.

.

* * *

.

Kylo Ren estaba, de pie, en medio de la cocina.

El fantasma de su beso aún picaba en los labios, mientras su mente trabajaba a un ritmo frenético para procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

Él se había portado como un verdadero idiota.

Ella se había enojado.

Él había querido enmendarse.

Y ella lo había besado.

Ella lo había besado _a él_. La conmoción y la irrealidad que había envuelto los eventos de aquella noche lo habían dejado mareado, incapaz de responder. Oh, y como se maldecía ahora por no haberlo hecho. Debería haberla tomado en brazos, corresponder su beso y decirle sin palabras cuánto la había deseado. Cuánto la deseaba, de hecho. Porque, en ese momento, su cuerpo entero había despertado y rugía con desesperación. Pero ella lo había besado y él no había hecho _nada_. En consecuencia, Rey había desaparecido, confundida, pensando que lo había ofendido. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Su cabeza clamaba por ir a su encuentro, seguirla hasta su cuarto y aclarar todo el embrollo de malos entendidos entre ambos. Quería explicarle que ella alteraba sus sentidos, que había revolucionado su mundo, aquél que creía muerto y estéril…

Y entonces…

Entonces. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Era pasada la medianoche. ¿Quién demonios podía ser?

Por unos instantes, se debatió entre ir detrás de Rey o acudir a la llamada. Estaba por inclinarse hacia la primera opción, cuando una voz discreta llegó a sus oídos.

— _Herr Oberstleutenant_? —dijo una voz hosca, en alemán—. _Bist du da?_

Dejando ir el aire que había estado conteniendo, Ren se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Un soldado aguardaba, con nerviosismo, en el porche. Se presentó rápidamente y le entregó una nota dentro de un sobre lacrado. El Teniente Coronel la sopesó entre sus manos unos instantes, sin despegar su mirada del sello. No tenía que leerla para conocer su contenido.

El General Snoke había llegado a Bussy.


	16. Capítulo 15 Linaje

**Berlín, 10 de febrero de 1933**

El _Berliner Sportpalast_ se alza, arrogante, bajo el cielo encapotado de Berlín. Originalmente construido como un club polideportivo, el palacio ha comenzado a ser testigo de reuniones políticas masivas desde la época de Weimar, y esta no sería la excepción.

El joven Ben Solo ingresa al recinto principal, arrollado por la multitud congregada en torno a un podio blanco y majestuoso que domina la escena. Ha estado esperando afuera del complejo por un largo rato para ser uno de los primeros en entrar y tomar un asiento cerca del escenario. Sus manos aún están adoloridas y congeladas por el frío invernal del exterior, pero el esfuerzo ha valido la pena. Todo aquí lo deslumbra: desde las banderas colgadas sobre el escenario hasta las conversaciones animadas que oye de refilón entre personas que no conoce. El tiempo vuela y, tras algunos minutos, la sala ya está prácticamente abarrotada por una marea incontable de camisas pardas entre las que sobresalen manchas de vestimentas civiles.

A su derecha, la silla permanece extrañamente vacía. A su izquierda, se sienta una mujer de aspecto elegante que le recuerda un poco a su madre. El pensamiento pincha en su mente. Hace solo unas semanas cumplió la mayoría de edad y abandonó su hogar en Francia. Ese ha sido un punto de no retorno para él. Durante algunos instantes, imagina con amargura que sus padres deben sentirse aliviados por su ausencia, aunque el recuerdo del semblante arrogante y relajado de Han Solo es suficiente para volver a despertar su ira y algo más profundo aún… Decepción, tal vez.

Apartando a su patética familia de la mente, vuelve a concentrarse en la escena que se desarrolla a su alrededor. Es consciente de que, lo que está a punto de presenciar, va a cambiar el curso de la historia. Una sensación de ansiedad y expectación le eriza el vello de la nuca cuando las luces se atenúan y la muchedumbre se silencia.

Entonces, un solo orador se presenta, iluminado por una luz blanquecina y tenue. Lleva una camisa parda sencilla y el emblema del partido alrededor de su brazo. Los murmullos vuelven a bullir y estallan en un mar de aplausos. El hombre saluda, se acerca al podio y comienza a pronunciar su discurso con una retórica impecable:

 _«Compatriotas, hombres y mujeres alemanes: El 30 de enero de este año ha sido formado el nuevo gobierno de concentración nacional. Con ello ha entrado el movimiento nacionalsocialista y yo en el poder. Con ello se han logrado los objetivos por los que luchamos el pasado año»._

Un leve movimiento a su alrededor perturba su concentración, y, entonces, ve a un hombre mayor sentarse a su lado en la silla que estaba vacía. Ignorando al anciano, vuelve a contemplar al orador.

 _«La República de Weimar fue la que empezó el crimen de la inflación, y después de esta ira de robos, con ayuda de su ministro Hilferdings empezó el desbarajuste espantoso. Porcentajes de incrementos imposibles, los cuales ningún Estado hubiera aceptado, son el pan de cada día de la república en su sistema social. Y con ello empieza la destrucción de la producción. La destrucción mediante esas teorías marxistas de mercado y la anormalidad en nuestra política de impuestos, la cual hará el resto»._

—Disculpe muchacho —dice el anciano a su lado, en alemán—. ¿Ha comenzado hace mucho ya? Me temo que no pude ingresar a tiempo.

Ben se vuelve para examinarlo con más detenimiento. Se sorprende al descubrir que el hombre en cuestión tiene la cara prácticamente destrozada. La piel blanca se desgarra en jirones, como si hubiera sido víctima del fuego en el pasado. _Un veterano de la Gran Guerra_ , conjetura. No es extraño que muchos adultos mayores a los cuarenta exhiban ese tipo de marcas. Sus ojos azules –ahora amables, pero insondablemente profundos y fríos- se encuentran intactos y lo escudriñan con interés.

Entonces, se detiene en el hecho de nadie hubiera ocupado su lugar antes. El salón está abarrotado hasta su máxima capacidad, y muchos se apretujan, de pie, en el fondo. Mientras busca una explicación, descubre que, a unos pasos del anciano, hay dos hombres con sendas camisas pardas que observan a la multitud con discreción calculada.

 _Tal vez, escolta al anciano,_ piensa.

—Acaba de comenzar —contesta, con su acento pulido, en un tono educado.

—Oh, ya veo —dice el anciano amablemente y luego vuelve su atención al escenario.

El orador continúa su diatriba, enfatizando las ideas que enumera con movimientos teatrales y frenéticos que parecen eclipsar a las masas.

 _«Y aquí se levantan ante nosotros una serie de grandes compromisos, el mejor y, por tanto, primer punto de nuestro programa: no queremos mentir y no queremos engañar. Desde el principio rehuí presentarme ante el pueblo y hacerle promesas baratas. Nadie puede levantarse para testificar contra mí sobre que alguna vez haya dicho que el resurgir de Alemania es cosa de pocos días. Siempre y siempre predije: el levantamiento de la nación alemana es volver a recuperar la fuerza y salud interior del pueblo alemán»._

—Tú eres muy joven para saberlo —dice el anciano, volviendo a interrumpir el silencio—, pero yo he visto lo que sucede cuando la nación se encuentra fragmentada. Políticos ambiciosos que se enmascaran de democracia, pero que solo quieren arruinarnos y exprimirnos. Tal vez, él podrá cambiar las cosas.

Ben Solo imagina que su madre no estaría de acuerdo con el comentario. Ella, su padre y su tío eran fervientes defensores de la República y su preocupación y desprecio por lo que sucedía en Alemania no era novedad. Sin embargo, los pensamientos del anciano reflejan los suyos.

—Soy joven, señor, pero he visto lo que describe con mis propios ojos —dice Ben Solo, recordando las consecuencias de la crisis financieras en las calles de Weimar—. Pero estoy de acuerdo con usted. Yo creo que _podemos_ cambiar las cosas, de una vez por todas.

El joven vuelve su atención al orador, mientras el anciano lo estudia con una sonrisa de simpatía en su rostro.

—Discúlpeme joven, pero creo notar un acento extraño en su alemán ¿Es usted de por aquí? —pregunta, y Ben Solo le devuelve la mirada, intrigado.

Su acento es impecable. Años y años de practicar con su tutor habían sido suficientes para pulir sus idiomas al máximo. El viejo debió de ser muy suspicaz para notarlo.

—No he nacido aquí —responde, esquivo.

Sin embargo, el desprecio que su tono destila ahora es evidente.

 _Por culpa de mi maldito padre_ , piensa, pero no dice nada

—Sin embargo, mi abuelo era alemán. De hecho, trabajó junto a Bismarck en su juventud y fue un funcionario destacado del Káiser.

—No me diga —dice el viejo, abriendo los ojos con interés—. Extraordinario.

Luego, vuelven a quedar en silencio, mientras el orador continúa llenando el ambiente con su discurso.

 _«El mantenimiento de nuestro pueblo y de su tierra, el mantenimiento de este pueblo en el futuro con el conocimiento que solamente él puede darnos un verdadero sentido por la vida. No vivimos para las ideas, no para las teorías, no para los programas de partidos fantásticos. No. Vivimos y luchamos por el pueblo alemán, para el mantenimiento de su existencia, para realizar su propia lucha en la vida. Y estamos convencidos de que solamente de esta forma podemos ayudar a aquello que otros tanto quieren poner en primer lugar: la paz mundial»._

—Disculpe otra vez joven. Pero, como verá, me ha picado la curiosidad y ya soy demasiado viejo para andarme con rodeos. Querría preguntarle, ¿por qué volvió aquí? ¿Está su familia con Usted?

Ben Solo tarda algunos instantes en responder. La impertinencia del anciano y sus interrupciones continuas deberían irritarlo, pero, por alguna misteriosa razón, no lo hace. Un presentimiento se aloja en su mente y decide seguir tirando del hilo. Entonces, baraja brevemente la posibilidad de contarle un resumen de su historia y el porqué de su estadía en Berlín.

La embajadora y heroína de guerra, Leia Organa, no supo quien era su padre hasta algunos meses antes de que él naciera. De hecho, su actuación en la contienda la había enfrentado a Darth Vader mientras ambos desconocían la naturaleza de su verdadero vínculo. Durante el conflicto, también había descubierto a su hermano gemelo, quién había sido separado de ella al nacer y criado en Inglaterra. Para ese entonces, Luke se había transformado en un célebre piloto de la _Royal Air Force_ y su accionar había sido decisivo en varias batallas de la Gran Guerra. Su padre, Han Solo, había conocido a ambos de casualidad en una misión de incógnito, mientras contrabandeaba productos ilegales para el bando aliado.

Como resultado, el pequeño Ben, nacido casi al finalizar la contienda, se había transformado rápidamente en símbolo del triunfo de los Aliados y la democracia. Y allí mismo empezaron los problemas. Como buenos republicanos, sus padres esperaban que el joven se interesara por la política, el parlamento o las relaciones diplomáticas. Sin embargo, desde muy temprana edad, comenzó a ser evidente que Ben no deseaba seguir el camino de sus padres. Siempre taciturno e inclinado a la acción, la política le resultaba tediosa, lenta y aburrida. No fue una sorpresa para nadie que, durante su adolescencia, comenzara a expresar su deseo de unirse al Ejército, como lo habían hecho su tío y su abuelo antes que él.

Con pesar, sus padres habían decidido enviarlo a Londres bajo el cuidado de Luke, pero la relación entre ambos se deterioró rápidamente cuando fue obvio que el veterano de la RAF no podía manejar a Ben. Por ese entonces, el joven había comenzado a obsesionarse con la historia de su abuelo y había investigado, en secreto, sobre sus años al servicio del Káiser.

En la medida en que la República de Weimar evidenciaba su fracaso y comenzaban a surgir el movimiento nacional-socialista, el joven Solo no pudo evitar sentirse particularmente atraído por el partido nazi y la ideología de los camisas pardas. Entonces, en contra del deseo de sus padres, había esperado pacientemente a llegar a la mayoría de edad para fugarse lejos de su hogar.

Ben Solo reflexiona y decide que la versión completa de la historia es larga y tediosa. Por ende, se inclina por ofrecer al anciano un resumen sucinto y simplificado.

—No tengo padres —le dice al viejo—. He venido aquí porque me interesa unirme a su movimiento. Estoy harto de la hipocresía de la democracia y, a pesar de que no he nacido aquí, me siento tan alemán como usted. Yo… quiero contribuir. Quiero _pertenecer_ a esta gran nación.

Pertenecer. El _quid_ de la cuestión, reconoce. Entonces paladea aquella palabra, tan cara, en su boca.

—Usted parece ser un joven formidable —dice el anciano con renovado interés—. Verá, yo conozco al Líder desde hace muchos años. Y creo que podemos necesitar de gente joven y enérgica como usted en el futuro.

Ante tal declaración, Ben Solo lo estudia unos instantes, suspicaz. Sabe que existen los partidarios jactanciosos y que, por otro lado, las ofertas tienen un precio. Como aún no puede decidir si confía o no en el viejo, prefiere, de momento, asentir con la cabeza y esperar a que termine el mitin. De todas formas, dada la tensión y la emoción latentes que caldean el ambiente, parece que el discurso está llegando a su clímax.

 _«No puedo apartarme de la fe en mi pueblo; no puedo alejarme del convencimiento de que esta nación volverá de nuevo a superarse, no puedo desprenderme del cariño hacia este pueblo mío. Y abrigo firmemente la convicción de que llegará el momento en que estos millones que actualmente nos odian, estarán detrás de nosotros para saludar en nuestra unión, al nuevo Reich creado en común, conquistado con fatigas y logrado con amarguras; el nuevo Reich alemán de la grandeza, el honor, la fuerza y la justicia. ¡Amén!»_

Súbitamente, y sin decir otra palabra, el viejo a su lado se levanta y se retira. Esta vez, Ben Solo lo observa con discreción. Por lo menos cinco hombres uniformados lo siguen, como si fueran sus custodios. Varios personajes destacados –entre los que puede reconocer políticos, empresarios y miembros de las S.S.- se detienen a saludarlo con respeto y algo más… ¿es miedo?. Al instante, deduce que el viejo no es un Don Nadie. Y la propuesta que hiciera anteriormente comienza a cobrar otro sentido bajo esa nueva luz de conocimiento.

Cuando todo termina, Ben Solo abandona el salón rápidamente para encontrar al anciano. Tal vez se ha marchado ya, pero vale la pena el esfuerzo. Hay demasiada gente, pero él es atlético y veloz y pronto se encuentra a la intemperie, respirando el frío invernal.

Como si se tratara del destino, capta un destello del atuendo del hombre, tomando asiento en un lujoso Mercedes Benz que aparca junto al _Sportpalast_. El joven se apresura para no perderlo y, cuando se acerca, lo saluda por la ventanilla. El viejo lo reconoce y sonríe levemente.

—Señor —dice, un poco agitado por la carrera—. Me gustaría considerar su generosa oferta.

—Ya veo, joven —asiente su interlocutor, con voz sedosa—. Me atrevo a decir que has tomado la decisión correcta.

Ben Solo sonríe escuetamente, sin poder creer en su propia suerte.

—¿Con quién tengo el gusto, señor? —pregunta con respeto.

—General Snoke, para servirle joven —contesta, aunque su voz no es servicial en modo alguno—. No podría hacer menos por el mismísimo nieto de Darth Vader.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Bussy, 4 de Agosto de 1940**

Cuando llegó a la Alcaldía, Hux estaba abandonando el despacho en dónde se encontraba Snoke. El Mayor no dijo nada, pero Ren vislumbró el destello de una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. El momento era clave para sentar sus propias posiciones y Ren fue dolorosamente consciente de su desventaja en aquel momento. Al menos, la idea de que Snoke no estaría en Bussy por mucho más tiempo lo reconfortaba.

Después de unos instantes, uno de los miembros de su guardia habitual lo convocó a la reunión. Mantener aquella vigilancia permanente debió ser una costumbre adquirida en la Gran Guerra, hábito que delataba la paranoia del General. Sin embargo, Ren se guardó de hacer comentarios cuando ingresó a lo que, en realidad, era su propio despacho.

Snoke estaba allí, sentado frente al escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la superficie. La piel de su cara lucía más demacrada y cadavérica desde su último encuentro –si es que eso era humanamente posible aún-, y sus ojos gélidos lo estudiaron unos instantes antes de comenzar a hablar.

—El poderoso Kylo Ren —dijo suavemente, con sorna. —. Cuando te encontré, vi en ti lo que todo maestro ansía ver: poder crudo e indómito. Y, por fuero de eso, algo realmente especial. El potencial de tu linaje. Un nuevo Vader. Ahora, me temo que me he equivocado.

—Señor —dijo el Teniente Coronel, bajando levemente la mirada—. He dado todo lo que tenía. A Usted. Al _Reich_.

—Levanta la mirada, no seas irrespetuoso —gritó Snoke casi en un cacareo y Ren obedeció—. Tienes mucho de tu padre en tu corazón, joven Solo.

—Yo maté a Han Solo —terció él, con ira reprimida, aunque no podía negar la punzada de dolor que esa afirmación le provocaba—. Cuando el momento llegó, no dudé.

—Y mírate —espetó Snoke, con furia, mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba la mesa—. El acto ha dividido tu espíritu hasta el hueso. ¡Estas desequilibrado, seducido por una chiquilla salida de la nada! ¡Te di un propósito y fallaste! —continuó, al tiempo que abandonaba el escritorio y comenzaba a caminar en círculos a su alrededor—. La Resistencia se organiza, más fuerte que nunca, y tú no has hecho absolutamente nada. Mientras esa chispa siga viva, la esperanza vive en los territorios ocupados. Pensé que serías tú quien lo apagara. Por desgracia, usted no es Vader. Eres solo un niño en un uniforme.

Las últimas palabras del General terminaron por destrozar lo que quedaba de su ego. Por supuesto, Hux le había contado todo lo que sabía. Ya no tenía sentido esconderlo. Pero, ¿qué pasaría con Rey? Sus defensas se activaron en modo pánico mientras su mente diagramaba, a toda prisa, posibles desenlaces nefastos.

—A pesar de tus errores, volveré a ser piadoso contigo Ren —volvió a comenzar Snoke, volviendo al tono suave, como si leyera sus pensamientos—. Termina esa estúpida aventura ahora y no habrá repercusiones. Cede a tu deseo y tómala, si es eso lo que necesitas. Pero asegúrate de no dejar consecuencias. Ella no tiene ninguna relevancia para mí. En cuanto al cabo Sturm, hemos dispuesto su ejecución por la mañana.

La afirmación le heló la sangre. ¿Ejecución? Según las normas del Alto Mando, el mayor castigo podía ser una reasignación en el frente.

—Señor… ¿Está seguro? El castigo… —comenzó, con la voz quebrada

—No me interrumpas muchacho. Sabes lo que opino de la insubordinación, y tú ya permitiste demasiado. A partir de ahora, debemos emplear mano dura para mantener la rebelión a raya. Eso incluye a la tropa.

Kylo Ren se mantuvo en silencio. Conocía a Snoke lo suficiente como para saber que no tenía sentido discutir. El General era implacable cuando algo se interponía con sus designios.

—Puedes retirarte —dijo finalmente el viejo, haciendo un ademán hacia la puerta—. Partiré por la mañana. Por ahora seguirás a cargo. Espero que demuestres que aún puedes ser de utilidad.

.

* * *

 **Seguro ya adivinaron quien es el orador frenético. El discurso fue tomado de una compilación web llamada** ** _Adolf Hitler, discursos (1933-1938)._** **Nuevamente, aclaro que ninguna de las opiniones/discursos expresados por los personajes reales/ficticios en este capítulo se corresponden con la ideología de la autora. Es solo un intento de reconstruir el contexto histórico.**

 **Y recuerda no sentarte nunca junto a Snoke en el cine. Puede ser una verdadera molestia.**


	17. Capítulo 16 Rescate

Rey no perdió el tiempo.

Apenas oyó el rugido del Mercedes en el porche, supo que algo andaba mal.

¿Por qué convocarían a Ren a estas horas?

El beso seguía fresco en sus labios mientras su mente trabajaba frenéticamente. Entonces, un rayo de comprensión la atravesó.

Finn.

Desesperada, salió a los jardines en su búsqueda, pero el soldado no apareció por ningún lado. Tenía un presentimiento ominoso y, aunque no tenía evidencias, sabía que necesitaba actuar rápido.

Corrió escaleras arriba y despertó a Jess. Si de algo estaba segura, era que su amiga encontraría alguna solución.

—Rey, ¿que demonios…? —gruñó, pero ella la interceptó rápidamente.

—Shh, es importante —siseó, alarmada—. Creo que Finn está en peligro y necesitaré tu ayuda.

En pocas palabras, la puso al tanto sobre la relación que había forjado con el cabo en las últimas semanas. Su amabilidad, su origen, el acoso que sufría a diario por el simple hecho de ser diferente. También esbozó una versión diluida sobre su conversación con Ren, poniendo buen cuidado de omitir todos los detalles innecesarios.

Para cuándo hubo terminado, su amiga había llegado a la misma conclusión respecto de la desaparición de Finn. Jessica había intercambiado palabras con el hombre, literalmente, una sola vez en su vida, pero Rey sabía que jamás sería indiferente a la injusticia.

—Si fue apresado, hay un solo lugar en el que podría estar —declaró, incorporándose en la cama y buscando sus calcetines.

—La alcaldía.

—Exacto —corroboró, determinada—. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Se calzó un vestido, las botas y se precipitó a la ventana, mientras Rey la observaba estupefacta.

—¿Cómo demonios irrumpiremos allí a esta hora? —exclamó.

—No irrumpiremos, seria un suicidio —admitió, sujetando el pelo en un moño desprolijo—. Pero se me ocurre una idea. Verás, Poe y yo acordamos una forma de contactarnos en caso de caer en un aprieto. Y creo que esta situación califica como emergencia, ¿no crees?

Rey frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—Necesito que te quedes aquí y vigiles la casa. Prometo que no iré al pueblo, pero necesitamos hablar con Poe.

—Iré contigo —declaró, poniéndose de pie.

—No, Rey, escucha. Eso no seria prudente. Si el Teniente Coronel regresa, necesitaré que lo distraigas. Sería sospechoso que ninguna de las dos esté aquí. De todas formas, no tardaré más de una hora. El escondite no es lejos.

A pesar del miedo que la invadía, Rey tuvo que admitir que el argumento tenía sentido. Sobre todo, porque Ren jamás había mostrado el más mínimo interés en interactuar con Jessica, y dudaba que pudiera relacionarla con los eventos de la noche.

Sin embargo, todo aquello se sentía terriblemente mal y no pudo evitar que el filo de la culpa cale hondo en su pecho.

—Jess, ¡lo siento tanto! ¡lo arruiné todo! —se lamentó, arrojándose a sus brazos—. Y ahora Finn pagará por mi indiscreción.

Su amiga tomó su rostro en sus manos suavemente.

—Mírame. No te atrevas a culparte. No lo sabías y, después de todo, el problema son esas estúpidas leyes raciales. Créeme, Poe buscará la forma.

—¿Y que será de ti si te descubren?

Jess esbozó una sonrisa pícara, mientras se dirigía a la ventana.

—No creo que logren alcanzarme. No lo han hecho hasta ahora. Y hoy ni siquiera hay luna llena.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Rey, presionando sus manos—. Estaré aquí.

—Volveré en una hora con novedades.

Y, deslizándose por la ventana, desapareció en medio de la oscuridad.

.

* * *

.

Finn suspiró en su celda.

Había sido interceptado por un grupo de soldados de camino a la Mansión y, a pesar de que nadie había explicado demasiado, imaginaba por qué estaba allí.

Dado que Bussy era un pueblo muy pequeño para tener una cárcel propia, se había improvisado una celda en una de las dependencias de la Alcaldía. Era un cuarto estrecho, sin mobiliario ni ventanas. En el exterior, tres efectivos custodiaban la entrada y, lejos de entregarse a la holgazanería, permanecían muy quietos en sus puestos.

Eso era extraño. Algo había cambiado en el transcurso de las últimas horas, porque el clima general entre sus camaradas había pasado de la algarabía a una tensión expectante.

Pero él no había hecho nada malo. El solo le había seguido el juego a Rey. Y luego…

¡Qué iluso había sido! Por supuesto que no le dejarían pasar tal afrenta. Sospechaba que su encierro había sido orquestado por el Mayor Hux: a pesar de la rapidez con la que se habían sucedido los eventos, no se le había escapado la acritud en su rostro. Entonces, probablemente había sido traído aquí para pagar por su humillación.

Su única salvación era que el _Oberstleutnant_ interceda por él para recibir un castigo acorde. Kylo Ren era un tipo paranoico, malhumorado y obsesivo, pero no era cruel.

La justicia sobre los soldados estaba en manos del Estado Mayor y, a pesar de que muchas veces quedaba a discreción de los altos mandos, los castigos no eran tan originales: Detención provisoria o trabajos pesados, si tenías suerte. Reubicación en el frente, en el peor de los casos.

Su piel se erizó ante esa perspectiva particular. Era una pena que aplicaba a delitos graves y, aunque estaba seguro que no era el caso, sabía que Hux iría tan lejos como la Ley Marcial lo permitiera.

 _No allí. No otra vez._

Rezó en silencio a cualquier deidad que pudiera escucharlo para evitar tal desenlace. Cualquier infierno sería preferible a volver a las trincheras.

Durante las últimas semanas, Finn había empezado a cuestionarse seriamente su rol en el Ejército. ¿Era esa, realmente, su única alternativa? ¿Valía más una vida segura como esclavo de la _Wehrmacht_ que la posibilidad incierta de ser realmente libre?

Extrañamente, fueron sus conversaciones con Rey lo que lo habían impulsado a cuestionarse la naturaleza de sus elecciones. Y, lo que antes había parecido como una verdad sólida e incuestionable, ahora comenzaba a resquebrajarse bajo el peso de la duda.

¿Qué haría si fuera realmente libre? ¿En que bando de esta guerra se habría alineado?

Pero no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre esa pregunta crucial, porque el murmullo de pasos y voces fuera de la celda interrumpieron sus cavilaciones.

—General Snoke, el prisionero ha sido exitosamente encerrado aquí —dijo la voz inconfundible del Mayor.

Desde los barrotes no podía verlos, pero el tono triunfal del pelirrojo era dolorosamente claro.

 _Ese maldito bastardo._ Entonces estaba doblemente jodido. No conocía personalmente a Snoke, pero la fama del General lo precedía. Si el anciano había llegado a Bussy, entonces ya no habría forma de apelar al buen juicio de Kylo Ren.

—La ejecución tendrá lugar por la mañana, y usted se encargará personalmente, ¿está claro? —la voz cascada del viejo era firme y autoritaria, y Finn sintió repentinamente el peso de su destino sobre él.

 _¿Ejecución? ¿Por bailar con una local?_

 _No._

 _Es demasiado._

Mientras intentaba procesar la terrible implicación de esas palabras, la conversación continuó, cada vez menos audible.

—¡Sí, mi General! —asintió Hux, complaciente.

—Esto servirá para mantener a todo el mundo a raya. Me temo que Kylo Ren ha sido demasiado blando aquí —cacareó Snoke—. Le he dado una última oportunidad para demostrar su valía. ¿Confío en Usted, Mayor, para asegurar su éxito en el cometido?

—¡Por supuesto, General! Aunque, dado mi rango, es poco lo que tengo a mi alcance para…

 _Bastardo._ Con que esa era su jugada.

—Ah, mi querido Hux —dijo el General, con voz falsamente paternal—, tan inquietantemente parecido a tu padre. Un gran soldado, aunque inflexible. Verás, tomaré esta ejecución como una prueba para ti. Demuestra tu lealtad y competencia y serás promovido. ¿Esta claro?

Finn no pudo evitar dejar ir un jadeo de temor. Si su propia ejecución se interponía entre Hux y su ascenso, estaba seguro de que el Mayor sería implacable.

—No lo defraudaré, Señor —respondió, lisonjero, mientras los pasos de ambos comenzaban a alejarse—. Todo estará listo por la mañana, me aseguraré de ello.

—Que así sea.

Y entonces, el silencio volvió a ser absoluto.

Finn se desplomó en el suelo frío, sin esperanza, dejando que el tren de la realidad se estrelle contra él.

¿Cómo lograría escapar de aquí?

.

* * *

.

Poe no había llegado a ser de alta estima para la General de la Resistencia si no fuera capaz de ver oportunidades en las peores crisis.

Entonces, cuando Jess había llegado a él esa noche en la cabaña del bosque, supo que era el momento de dejar el rencor de lado y actuar.

Estaba al tanto del descontento en algunos cuadros de la _Wehrmacht_ , y no era difícil imaginar por qué. Además, Sturm no era cualquier cabo. Había estado al servicio personal de Kylo Ren durante varios meses y, probablemente, tuviera bastante información útil sobre ubicaciones, funcionamiento y provisiones del Ejército de ocupación.

Ahora bien, tuvo que admitir que no se trataba de una operación sencilla. Tras despedir a Jess con instrucciones de permanecer en la Mansión sin levantar sospechas, comenzó a desplegar todas sus redes y toda su astucia para orquestar un plan de salvataje decente. Para colmo de males, disponían solo de unas pocas horas para extraer al sujeto sin despertar sospechas.

Pero eso no amedrantaría a Poe Dameron. Este era su territorio y él estaba en su elemento cuando se trataba de misiones imposibles.

De algo estaba seguro.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

.

* * *

.

Dos horas después, Finn había pasado por todos los estados de ánimo imaginables: ira, desesperación, locura y tristeza.

Derrotado y agotado, finalmente se había acurrucado en un rincón de su celda para esperar su fin en silencio, reflexionando miserablemente sobre el desarrollo de su vida.

Tal vez el fusilamiento no era la peor perspectiva, se consoló. Siendo objetivos, una muerte en el paredón era mil veces mejor que caer en la pesadilla de las trincheras otra vez. El problema era que allí, en Francia, se había sentido extrañamente ajeno a esa posibilidad. El hecho de saber que perecer en la línea del enemigo no era un desenlace inminente, había ocasionado que bajara la guardia. Las últimas semanas le habían devuelto una sensación de normalidad largamente añorada. Había empezado por saborear la felicidad de los placeres simples: caminar al aire libre, dormir bajo las estrellas, rodearse de buenos amigos.

Era su tiempo en Bussy el que hacía que todo aquello se sintiera terriblemente injusto, justo cuando se había habituado a la idea de sobrevivir nuevamente.

De improviso, un ruido sordo llamó su atención y se acercó a los barrotes de la celda en silencio.

Definitivamente, algo estaba sucediendo afuera. No había rastro de los guardias y pudo captar el débil siseo de forcejeos contenidos y jadeos amortiguados.

Luego, todo fue silencio otra vez.

¿Se lo había imaginado?

Permaneció allí, aferrado a la reja durante un buen rato, agudizando el oído.

Tras lo que apreció una eternidad, pasos ligeros retumbaron en el suelo y él se deslizó lejos de la abertura por puro instinto.

La luz tenue del exterior iluminó brevemente al hombre del otro lado de la puerta.

Sonreía con arrogancia y sus ojos suspicaces lo estudiaban con interés.

Luego, con movimientos hábiles, introdujo la llave para abrir el cerrojo.

—¿Sturm, verdad? Te sugiero que te apresures si quieres escapar, amigo —susurro en perfecto alemán—. Esos tipos despertarán pronto y estarán algo desorientados, pero podrían traernos problemas.

Finn frunció el ceño con desconfianza unos instantes, su cabeza rápidamente invadida por preguntas, hasta que logró articular:—¿Quién eres tu y qué haces aquí?

El hombre hizo una mueca.

—Soy Poe de la Resistencia, y hemos venido a rescatarte.

Una parte de él quería interrogarlo porque, seamos honestos, ese no era un desenlace esperado.

¿Qué demonios hacía la Resistencia francesa ayudando a un soldado alemán? ¿Cuál era el costo de dicho servicio?

Podía negarse y quedarse aquí y morir, pero esa alternativa se esfumó cuando el extraño extendió su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, con un gesto tranquilizador. Entonces, la chispa que Finn vislumbró en sus ojos aplacó las dudas de momento e inmediatamente decidió que aceptaba la oferta.

Sea cual sea el costo, era preferible a facilitar el ascenso de Armitage Hux.

Cuando abandonó la celda, descubrió que el tipo no estaba solo. Dos hombres algo mayores, de mirada hosca y manos armadas, aguardaban tras él. Sin decir otra palabra, atravesaron el pasillo haciendo poco ruido, hasta que prácticamente tropezaron con los guardias que yacían desmayados en posiciones grotescas.

Mientras Finn se preguntaba como demonios lograrían escapar del edificio mejor fortificado de Bussy, su equipo de rescate comenzó a remover las chaquetas y gorras de los soldados para luego vestirlas apresuradamente sobre su propia ropa.

Finn había sido encerrado con el uniforme de servicio, de forma tal que no fue necesario encubrirse. Sin embargo, recibió la Luger reglamentaria de uno de sus camaradas caídos.

Con gestos, Poe los guió por una puerta lateral de servicio que daba a un corredor estrecho. El ala entera parecía estar desierta y, por primera vez esa noche, Finn tuvo esperanzas. Se mantuvo en la retaguardia del grupo mientras dejaban a atrás varias dependencias laterales hasta llegar a lo que parecían ser las cocinas.

—Tomaremos un atajo —susurró Poe, mientras los dos acompañantes revelaban en desagüe de un metro cuadrado bajo algunos sacos de provisiones en el suelo—. No tengo intenciones de entrar en un combate directo y estos amigos aquí conocen el lugar lo suficiente como para guiarnos por un salvoconducto. No voy a mentirte, olerá mal, pero el pasaje conduce a una salida en la parte trasera del edificio.

Finn asintió en silencio y, acto seguido, los cuatro se zambulleron en el túnel intentando cubrir sus huellas tras ellos.

Resultó que el pasadizo era en realidad el desagote de la cloaca de la Alcaldía. El agua sucia ascendía hasta la pantorrilla y tuvo que poner todo su empeño para evitar preguntarse por el origen de los objetos semi-sólidos bajo sus pies. Olía como el infierno y tenía el tamaño justo para que un hombre adulto circule a duras penas, pero se las apañaron para apiñarse hasta hallar la salida.

Como el rescatista prometió, emergieron por una abertura en la calle con la apertura suficiente como para deslizarse a gatas. Aparentemente, la calle estaba desierta, pero Finn sabía que aún tenían había varias patrullas de guardias que custodiaban el ingreso al edificio.

NI bien estuvieron los cuatro fuera, Poe los incitó a ocultarse en una esquina particularmente oscura desde la cuál podrían tramar su escape sin ser vistos.

Fue entonces que lo divisó. A lo lejos, cerca de la entrada principal de la Alcaldía, estaba el Mayor. El faro de un Mercedes lo iluminaba mientras fumaba y reía alegremente con otros dos tenientes, tan pagado de si mismo que Finn no pudo evitar apretar los dientes y los puños con un gesto de impotencia.

—Tranquilo amigo —susurró Poe junto a él—. Ese será un objetivo para otro día. Nuestra prioridad ahora es salir de esta maldita plaza antes que despunte el amanecer. No tenemos tanto tiempo. ¡En marcha!

Con cuidado, avanzaron lentamente por los recovecos oscuros, guareciéndose en los edificios aledaños y dando largos rodeos para esquivar a las sirenas y las patrullas.

Finalmente, tras lo que pareció una eternidad llegaron junto a un camión de provisiones aparcado cerca de la patrulla que custodiaba la salida.

Los acompañantes de Poe empujaron a Finn dentro de la caja para luego arrojarse ellos mismos. Inmediatamente, dedujo que se trataba del convoy que traía las raciones de un pueblo vecino y se preguntó como demonios lograrían pasar la barrera sin papeles.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a sus acompañantes, cuando uno de ellos se llevó un dedo a los labios y luego señaló las provisiones empacadas. Finn captó la indirecta al instante. Usando las cajas de alimentos como coartada, se acurrucaron debajo del cargamento y desaparecieron de la vista mientras el motor del transporte se encendió y comenzaron a mecerse lentamente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, rezando a cualquier deidad que pudiera escucharlo para salir vivo de aquí.

Entonces oyó los murmullos.

—¡Buenos noches, camaradas! —la voz de Poe llegó lejana, relajada y conversacional. Probablemente estaba saludando a los soldados que patrullaban el paso—. Aquí están mis papeles. No se preocupen, no he bebido lo suficiente. Mi sargento me sacó de la fiesta a patadas en el culo para llevar este maldito cargamento.

Se oyeron las respuestas jocosas de los soldados y el murmullo de burlas.

—Si, lo sé, debería haber elegido Finlandia, pero entonces tendría las bolas congeladas, ¿no?

Más murmullos y luego, dos golpes en el lado derecho del vehículo y el motor reanudó la marcha, dejando el puesto de control atrás.

Finn contuvo el aliento, incapaz de cantar victoria aún.

Se acurrucó junto a una bolsa de patatas y esperó.

.

Luego de lo que podrían haber sido unos quince o veinte minutos, la sirena comenzó a repicar a lo lejos.

Por supuesto, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que descubrieran su ausencia. Se preguntó que tan lejos estarían del poblado y cuánto demoraría para que Hux ponga dos y dos.

Una sola cosa era clara: vendrían por él.

El vehículo se detuvo instantes después y la voz de Poe llegó desde el exterior

—¡Tiempo de correr!

Rápidamente, los tres hombres abandonaron su escondite para salir al exterior. El poblado se veía a lo lejos y estaban prácticamente en medio de la campiña, rodeados de oscuridad y silencio.

—¡Por aquí! —dijo, señalando una arboleda frondosa.

—Poe, espera —terció Finn, su voz ronca por el desuso—. Yo… Gracias.

—Tendrás tiempo para agradécemelo luego —replicó el hombre, con una palmada en su hombro—. La General de la Resistencia está esperando, ¡En marcha!

Y, sin más preámbulos, se internaron en la espesura de los bosques.

.

* * *

 **Si esta historia tiene continuidad, es gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Sus reseñas me ayudaron a vencer la apatía y a volver a enamorarme de esta historia otra vez.**

 **El capítulo está sin betear y plagado de errores, pero no quería dejar de subirlo.**

 **Espero que la cuarentena los encuentre bien y a salvo. Sigamos en contacto!**

 **Amor,**

 **Lesvalkyries.**


End file.
